AZ
by Koibi
Summary: "Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux mecs comme nous en prison ?" Draco déglutit et pria pour que la réponse qui allait suivre lui plaise. Bienvenue à AZ. Règle numéro 1 : Surveille tes arrières, Malfoy. Slash HPDM - UA [/!\ HIATUS INDÉTERMINÉ]
1. Comment tomber de haut

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Malgré ma fic toujours en cours, me voilà de retour avec une toute nouvelle fic dont l'idée m'est venue aujourd'hui même._

_En partie parce que j'écoutais la chanson de My Chemical Romance, « You know what they do to guys like us in prison » , que je vous conseille d'ailleurs !_

_J'aime beaucoup le thème de la prison et j'espère que ça vous plaira également._

• **Disclaimer : ** Les personnages de l'univers de J. ne m'appartiennent pas mais tout le reste si, surtout les gros méchants gardiens de prison. Je me suis également inspirée de la série 'OZ', qui m'a suggérée notamment le titre.

Le salaire que je touche en écrivant ces lignes sera bien sûr reversé sur mon compte secret à Waïkiki, alors chut.

• **Raiting :** Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit un bon gros M.

• **Notes : ** Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire se déroule en grande partie dans une prison. C'est un Univers Alterné et comme je vais essayer de rester fidèle aux 'ambiances de prison' que j'ai pu voir dans certaines séries américaines, il se peut que le langage ou les actes soient parfois crus et/ou violents. Je ne tomberais pas dans quelque chose de glauque, pas d'inquiétude mais c'est juste pour prévenir les personnes susceptibles d'être choquées par ce genre de choses.

Ah et il sera question de relations **homosexuelles , **oui avec la langue, la queue et tout.Alors si des homophobes traînent encore sur cette page, c'est qu'ils n'assument pas leur slashittude.

Arrêtez de faire chier et _tournez-vous_.

Bon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire je crois.

Bonne Lecture !

• . • . •

**Prologue : ** Comment tomber de haut

Peur. Il avait peur. Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, avait peur. Si peur que l'expression 'se cacher dans les jupons de sa mère' lui semblait un euphémisme face à l'envie que lui inspirait la situation actuelle. Mais lorsque l'on était convoqué dans un imposant tribunal aux murs nus pour répondre de ses actes, l'option 'jupons de maman' n'était malheureusement pas sur la carte.

Et Dieu sait à quel point il aurait aimé être l'enfant insouciant qu'il était il y a de cela quelques années à peine. Mais la vie avait changé et l'avait changé avec elle, sans lui demander son avis.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme parvenait à soutenir les regards fixés sur lui. Il bravait même celui du juge dont le marteau le terrifiait. Il redoutait l'instant de le voir s'abattre en un claquement sec, prononçant l'horrible sentence.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était lâche de se poser cette question, de faire mine qu'il n'était qu'une victime des circonstances. Il était coupable, il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais dans le monde dans lequel il s'était laissé entraîner, il n'y avait que deux options. Devenir un criminel ou se faire descendre par un criminel.

En Malfoy qu'il était, il avait préféré la première solution. Malfoy...Un sourire amer vint déformer sa bouche pourtant parfaite. La simple évocation de son nom lui rappelait que son géniteur n'était pas présent au procès de son propre fils. C'était sa façon de le punir, de lui faire comprendre que l'on ne désobéissait pas à Lucius Malfoy sans en payer le prix.

Et les menottes durement resserrées sur ses poignets lui faisaient entrevoir l'ampleur de sa future punition. Déjà enchaîné comme un condamné. Foutu pays de merde.

« J'appelle Martha Sanchez à la barre. »

La voix de l'avocat de l'accusation ramena Draco sur terre et il posa son regard sur la femme, apparemment d'origine latine, qui semblait âgée de plus de cinquante années et se triturait les mains, lissant nerveusement son tailleur bon marché. Elle gardait résolument le regard baissé et craintif, comme si elle était l'accusée dans l'affaire actuelle.

« Mme Sanchez, tout d'abord merci d'avoir accepté de témoigner aujourd'hui. »

La femme se contenta d'acquiesçer vivement, relevant les yeux vers l'avocat.

« Avant-hier, le 20 Décembre, trois hommes ont été abattus en pleine nuit dans la rue adjacente à votre maison. Vous avez affirmé être sortie de votre maison immédiatement après avoir entendu retentir les coups de feu. Et même avoir aperçu l'un des principaux suspects dans cette affaire en train de quitter les lieux du crime, l'arme à la main. Est-ce Mr Malfoy, ici-présent ? »

Sans accorder un regard au jeune homme blond qu'elle était censée identifier, Martha acquiesça à nouveau, les yeux résolument fixés sur l'homme qui la questionnait.

Ce simple fait eut le don d'énerver royalement Draco qui, faisant fi des convenances ou de ce qu'il risquait pour son intervention, se leva vivement de sa chaise :

-Elle ne m'a même pas regardé ! Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait prouver que c'était moi ? Elle ne me regarde pas !

Le témoin sursauta et posa un regard de bête traquée sur le blond, tandis que le juge tentait de ramener le calme dans la salle en abattant frénétiquement son marteau sur son pupitre. L'avocat de Draco posa impérieusement son bras sur le sien et lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir immédiatement.

« Mr Malfoy. » gronda le juge sans avoir à élever la voix. « Encore une intervention de cet acabit et je vous fais inculper pour outrage à la Cour. En plus de ce que vous encourrez déjà. »

Draco retomba lourdement sur son siège, ses mains menottées sur ses cuisses. Ses jointures étaient blanchies de par ses poings qu'il serrait de rage contenue. Il jeta un regard noir à l'avocat chargé de sa défense et qui se contentait de jouer nerveusement avec son stylo, l'air un peu perdu.

Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'en cet instant. Il n'avait pas d'argent à lui et son père ayant refusé de lui apporter son soutien dans l'affaire, on lui avait commis un avocat d'office. Un petit binoclard sans ambition qui était déjà résolu à accepter sa défaite dans cette affaire.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il baissait docilement le regard quand l'avocat de la partie adverse s'adressait à lui. Un vrai toutou. 'Tu ne veux pas aller lui sucer la queue pendant que tu y es ?' se retint de lui glisser Draco.

Tout cela le dégoûtait. Il voulait en finir et vite, quitter cette salle et tout cette ambiance oppressante. Quitte à ressortir en tant que condamné. Même s'il savait que cela n'arriverait pas.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un Malfoy ne va pas en prison. Jamais de la vie ! Son père avait beau lui en vouloir et vouloir le punir, Draco restait convaincu que Lucius n'accepterait jamais que sa progéniture soit envoyée en prison. Question de fierté.

Et Malfoy père avait largement les moyens et l'influence de blanchir son fils dans cette affaire, aussi scabreuse soit-elle. Londres n'était-elle pas déjà aux pieds de son père ? Officieusement bien sûr.

Malgré tout, Draco appréhendait la fin du procès. Même s'il n'irait pas en prison, non il n'irait pas. N'est-ce pas ?

• . • . •

«...Coupable. »

Coupable ? Coupable. Coupable. Coupable. Coupable.

Ce simple mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête, au point d'en devenir vide de sens. Le Juge s'était contenté de le prononcer de façon neutre avant d'abattre une ultime fois son marteau sur la table. Draco aurait presque préféré qu'il se lève pour le crier en le pointant du doigt.

Là, au moins il aurait compris ce qui lui tombait dessus.

La larve qui lui avait servi d'avocat posa légèrement sa main sur son épaule avant de marmonner un 'Je suis désolé' et de se ruer vers la sortie la plus proche.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que déjà, deux policiers l'encadrèrent pour le faire sortir de la salle.

Il devait sûrement se trouver dans une mauvaise série policière américaine ou pire, un roman minable écrit par un écrivain minable en manque de sensations. Il n'était pas censé avoir un peu de temps libre avant qu'on ne le conduise directement en prison ? Il n'avait pas le droit à une dernière volonté ou autre connerie du genre ?

Bon, d'accord, il n'y connaissait absolument rien en juridiction mais merde, c'était tout ? On allait le prendre, le jeter dans une camionette blindée en direction de la prison et lui souhaiter bon séjour ?

Impossible. Son père allait bien intervenir quelque part.

Il suffisait de se calmer et de relativiser un peu.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte du tribunal qu'une armée de journalistes lui tomba dessus, le mitraillant à tout va en lui posant des centaines de questions simultanées.

La seule chose à laquelle Draco pensait en ce moment, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Ca faisait deux jours qu'il croupissait en garde à vue très rapprochée. On l'avait autorisé à se laver et à se changer seulement ce matin, avant son audience.

Il offrit néanmoins le visage le plus fier qu'il put aux photographes, enfin, aussi fier qu'on pouvait l'être quand on se faisant littéralement tirer par maintenant cinq policiers en direction d'un véhicule pénitencier.

Après son hygiène corporelle, on allait maintenant le priver de sa dignité. Youpi !

• . • . •

_**'Azkaban State Penitentiary'**_

Ce fut la première chose que Draco réussit à apercevoir depuis la petite fenêtre de l'arrière de la camionette. Ou plutôt, de sa _cage_. Vue la façon dont on l'avait traité jusqu'ici, il se sentait vraiment comme un fauve emprisonné.

Evidemment, il se doutait que le but du voyage n'était pas de le mettre à l'aise ou en confiance avec son futur proche mais merde quoi. Un peu d'humanité, ça n'a jamais tué personne.

Après une, ou deux, ou trois heures de trajet ininterrompu, le véhicule s'immobilisa enfin mais Draco ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir. La fin du voyage, c'était le cas de le dire.

Il tendit l'oreille et des fragments de voix lui parvinrent avant que la porte de sa 'Geôle Mobile' ne s'ouvre brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

« Allez amène-toi, on a pas qu'ça à faire ! » le somma l'un des policiers, l'air bourru.

Le blond, désormais _prisonnier_ plutôt, sortit du camion avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable et fit face à l'homme qui venait de lui parler avec tant d'amabilité :

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes aller faire le Marché de Noël après ça ?

Le policier leva vivement sa matraque, comme pour lui mettre un coup, et Draco dut réunir tout le courage dont il était capable pour ne pas faire un bond en arrière.

« Chuck ! Fais pas le con et ramène le gamin par ici. » les interrompit un autre policier, qui semblait avoir de l'autorité sur les autres.

Le Chuck en question rangea sa matraque avec dépit et poussa sans ménagement le jeune homme vers les lourdes portes de fer blindées qui s'ouvraient tout juste devant eux. Entourées de murs recouverts de barbelés et de caméras de surveillance.

Tout était là pour vous rappeler que vous n'étiez pas au camp des scouts.

« Tu vas regretter ta grande gueule ici, petit con. » eut tout juste le temps de lui glisser le policier qui semblait le porter dans son cœur.

Se mordant la langue pour ne pas lui sortir une remarque acerbe et bien sentie, Draco se laissa docilement conduire jusqu'au cœur de la prison, dans un bâtiment dont les gardiens semblaient encore plus sympathiques que les policiers qui l'encerclaient.

Quand la première porte se referma sur eux, lourde et verouillée, le blond se retint d'avoir peur. Il n'avait rien à redouter ! Son père le sortirait de là avant même qu'il ait à passer cet horrible ensemble orange qu'il avait vu tant de fois à la télé.

« Malfoy, B1373, juridiction de Londres. »

Voilà les derniers mots que prononça l'un des policiers qui l'accompagnaient avant de tendre un dossier mince à un homme assis derrière un comptoir. Celui-ci le parcourut rapidement de ses yeux de fouine et leur fit un bref signe du menton avant de tamponner les feuilles à une vitesse impressionnante et de leur rendre le dossier.

Franchissant une seconde porte, cette fois uniquement composée de barreaux, les policiers laissèrent Draco aux bons soins d'un gardien vêtu tout de noir, un talkie walkie et une épaisse matraque ceignant sa taille.

« Amuse-toi bien. » lui lança Chuck, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de lui faire un petit signe de la main.

Le jeune détenu lui fit un doigt d'honneur du mieux qu'il put avec ses mains entravées. Le gardien, aussi épais qu'une...porte de prison, lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc déjà occupé par quatre autres détenus.

Il fut presque soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le plus jeune d'entre eux. En effet, le mec à ses côtés semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui mais Draco s'inquiéta un peu quand il remarqua que les mains de son voisin étaient agitées de nombreux tics nerveux.

« Hey, hey, hey, hey...Hey, beau gosse. » lui chuchota le névrosé avec un sourire en coin. « T'es là pour quoi toi ? Hein ? Hein ? Avec ta belle gueule, t'as pas du faire un truc bien méchant. T'as volé des bonbons à l'épicerie du coin ? »

Ses propres questions lui arrachèrent un rire presque dément et la voix sèche du gardien lui ordonna de la fermer, ce qu'il fit promptement.

Draco releva fièrement la tête et le toisa avec mépris :

« Je compte pas croupir ici, moi. Je serais parti avant que t'aies eu le temps de... »

_'Mr Malfoy ! Répondez à nos questions, s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de voir que votre fils unique a été inculpé ce matin même ?'_

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un petit poste de télévision était allumé juste au dessus de la tête de l'homme au comptoir. Il tordit le cou pour apercevoir une partie de l'écran, le visage éclairé par l'espoir. Attendant la réponse que son père donnerait aux médias.

_'Mr Malfoy ? N'allez-vous pas intervenir en sa faveur ? Il n'a que 21 ans, non ?'_

Un micro fut placé tout près des lèvres de Lucius Malfoy et Draco reconnut son raclement de gorge si distinctif avant que ne retentisse sa réponse :

_« Voyez-vous, je crois en la justice de ce pays. Si mon fils a été rendu coupable du crime dont il a été accusé, alors il doit payer sa dette à la société. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait qu'il soit mon fils devrait l'en préserver. C'est en assumant ses erreurs qu'on apprend. C'est ce que m'a inculqué mon père et je compte bien transmettre les mêmes valeurs à mon fils. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, je doute de pouvoir le considérer comme tel. »_

Vous avez déjà marché sur une corde tendue à l'extrême en priant pour qu'elle ne casse pas avant que vous ayez pu échapper au gouffre béant sous vos pieds ? Non ? Draco non plus mais en cet instant, sa corde venait de se casser en trois gros putain de morceaux.

Un peu comme sa confiance en son paternel.

« Hey, hey, hey...Tu sais, ça s'appelle Azkaban mais son p'tit nom c'est AZ ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom beau gosse ? »

Le névrosé à ses côtés continuait de lui parler à une vitesse affolante de choses sans queue ni tête mais le blond n'écoutait plus. Il fixait le sol, ses oreilles hermétiquement fermées au son de la télé qui lui parvenait toujours.

Ce qui le ramena sur terre, ce fut de violents coups de matraque sur les barreaux tout près de lui et il sursauta en réalisant que les autres détenus sur le banc s'étaient déjà levés et s'engouffraient chacun leur tour dans une pièce adjacente dans laquelle ils étaient fouillés dans les _moindres_ recoins.

Le goût amer et légèrement salé de la réalité envahit la bouche de Draco avant qu'il ne réalise que c'était en fait le goût d'une unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue jusque sur ses lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'essuyer avant qu'un gardien ne la voit et le fixe longuement, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Quand il passa près de lui, il le gratifia presque aimablement de ces trois mots :

« Bienvenue à AZ. »

Draco serra les poings et tenta de chasser la voix de sa putain de conscience qui ne cessait de lui répéter que s'il avait suivi des cours de droit, il n'en serait pas là.

Seul. Les jambes écartées. Et un doigt inconnu dans des recoins de son anatomie qu'il aurait préféré à jamais inviolés.

Et merde.

• . • . •

_**A suivre.**_

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? _

_Bon, c'est pas super réjouissant comme prologue mais vous verrez que ça ira mieux ensuite !_

_Enfin...J'espère._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour encourager, critiquer ou même juste pour me donner la météo._

_A très vite ! Enfin, si vous le voulez._

_Koibi._


	2. Et atterrir très bas

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me voilà de retour avec la suite un peu plus tôt que prévu, il faut dire que vos reviews m'ont motivée à fond !_

_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que le petit prologue vous ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec le Chapitre 1 qui suit ;)_

_Je crois avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, si j'ai oublié l'un(e) d'entre vous je m'excuse, je suis trop étourdie parfois. Pour les reviews anonymes, les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre. _

_En fait hier soir, j'étais tellement intenable que j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre de la fic. xD_

_Ca m'est venu tout seul alors j'ai saisi mon stylo et je l'ai rédigé, c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver quoi mettre au milieu._

• **Disclaimer : **Les personnages de l'univers de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas mais tout le reste si, surtout les gros méchants gardiens de prison. Je me suis également inspirée de la série 'OZ', qui m'a suggérée notamment le titre.

Le salaire que je touche en écrivant ces lignes sera bien sûr reversé sur mon compte secret à Waïkiki, alors chut.

• **Raiting :** Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit un bon gros M.

• **Notes : **Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire se déroule en grande partie dans une prison. C'est un Univers Alterné et comme je vais essayer de rester fidèle aux 'ambiances de prison' que j'ai pu voir dans certaines séries américaines, il se peut que le langage ou les actes soient parfois crus et/ou violents. Je ne tomberais pas dans quelque chose de trop glauque, pas d'inquiétude mais c'est juste pour prévenir les personnes susceptibles d'être choquées par ce genre de choses.

**/!\** Oh et l'histoire qui suit contient toujours de très fortes allusions (le mot est faible, non?) à des rapports **homosexuels**.

Voilà, voilà.

Bonne Lecture !

• . • . •

**Chapitre 1 :** Et atterrir très bas

_**Jeudi 22 Décembre – Aux alentours de 14h**_

-Lucius.

La voix qui venait de s'élever dans la grande pièce était faible et erraillée, bien trop modifiée et même abîmée par les nombreux tuyaux et appareils respiratoires qui étaient devenus les nouveaux poumons de son propriétaire, son système de survie.

Les volets étaient tirés presque entièrement, ne laissant filtrer qu'un mince rai de lumière et conférant à la pièce une ambiance tamisée qui n'avait pourtant rien de chaleureuse.

-Lucius, approche.

La voix haletait, butait sur le peu de mots qu'elle prononcait mais l'ordre qu'elle émettait était sans appel. Jamais Lucius Malfoy n'aurait été assez inconscient pour oser bafouer la moindre parole de cet homme, aussi diminué soit-il.

Mais il hésita un court instant. Rien de très long, quelques secondes seulement. Le puissant homme d'affaires n'aimait pas se salir les mains, dans tous les sens du terme. Il voulait qu'en surface, les choses soient propres et nettes. Les détails scabreux et illégaux, eux, devaient se régler dans l'ombre d'une pièce dissimulée à la vue des braves gens.

C'est pourquoi il répugnait à saisir dans les siens les doigts blancs et décharnés qui se tendaient dans sa direction. Mais s'il était fier et précieux, Lucius n'était sûrement pas stupide.

« Je suis là. » murmura-t-il en approchant de quelques pas du lit d'où la respiration sifflante se faisait entendre.

-Lucius...

Ca devenait foutrement agaçant cette manie de répéter son prénom, comme pour l'humilier, lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il lui appartenait en quelque sorte. Que son destin, son avenir, s'il souhaitait en avoir un vivant, était lié au bon vouloir de cet homme.

Il l'appelait comme il aurait appelé un chien, un serviteur fidèle et docile. Mais docile, le blond était loin de l'être totalement, il dissimulait derrière ses orbes glacées un brasier qui aurait pu lui attirer bien des foudres s'il était un jour découvert.

Quand bien même, c'était agaçant. Ce n'était pas lui qui était sénile et mourant aux dernières nouvelles.

-Je le veux, Lucius.

« Je sais. » répondit presque machinalement l'interpellé. Ses paroles ne changeaient pas. Toujours cette même foutue obsession.

Il se sentit soudain tiré en avant par la main qui agrippait la sienne, avec une force dont il n'aurait jamais cru capable son Patron, au vu de l'état auquel il était réduit.

Ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il ramenait généralement sur ses épaules tombaient maintenant en partie sur le torse sous le sien ainsi que sur ses joues, le chatouillant désagréablement. Il serra les dents et se forca à ne pas se détourner ni reculer quand le souffle fétide et mécanique caressa sa peau et ses narines.

Les yeux fous et injectés de sang cherchèrent les siens mais il parlait sans le voir.

-Oh non, tu n'en sais rien, Lucius. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe dans mes entrailles. Rien de la façon dont elles me font payer mon erreur de jugement. Moi, Tom Riddle, immobilisé dans un lit comme un infirme, un mort. Je l'ai laissé approcher, gagner ma confiance et me blesser comme une vermine l'aurait fait. J'entends les voix, les rires de tous ces charognards qui attendent de me voir tomber. Mais si je tombe, je les entraînerais avec moi, plus bas qu'en enfer...Je vais...Je vais...

Sa voix se mourut dans une toux erratique et Lucius profita du fait que la poigne qui enserrait sa main se faisait plus faible pour reculer, sans le lâcher pour autant.

« Vous l'aurez. Je vous promets que vous aurez ce sale... »

-Mr Malfoy.

Le sus-nommé sursauta malgré lui et plissa les yeux pour scruter la pénombre de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne l'avait même pas vu, n'avait même pas perçu sa présence. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne quittait jamais son Maître. Lui, c'était un chien, un vrai. Comme on en faisait que très peu. Le chien d'une seule allégeance.

-Nous n'aimons pas les vilains mots. Persifla l'ombre de Tom Riddle. Son éternel bras droit, le seul à pouvoir présumer tout savoir de lui.

« Nagini. » Fit mine de le saluer Lucius d'un signe de tête.

Celui-ci se contenta de s'approcher du lit et de presser la main libre de Riddle, les deux fentes sombres qui lui servaient d'yeux fixées sur le blond. Il rajusta les tuyaux qui permettaient au malade de respirer à peu près correctement et s'agenouilla près de son maître.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas à parler. Vous savez que je suis là pour ça. Même si Lui vous a trahi, nous vous serons toujours fidèles. En particulier Mr Malfoy.

Lucius posa son regard sur un point imaginaire, juste au dessus du lit, tout en hochant machinalement la tête, signe qu'il écoutait et approuvait les paroles énoncées. Il était même prêt à regarder la gorge lacérée de l'homme dans le lit. Tout plutôt que les yeux de ce serpent perfide de Nagini. Des yeux qui sondaient jusqu'à votre âme, vos pensées les plus secrètes.

-Mr Malfoy a des cartes très intéressantes en main depuis ce matin. Une en particulier. Un adorable joker que nous ne manquerons pas d'utiliser à notre avantage.

La gorge de l'homme d'affaires se serra et il relâcha avec précaution la main de Riddle qui semblait à présent plongé dans un demi-sommeil, bercé par les persiflages rassurants de son Bras Droit.

« Je vais devoir vous quitter à regret. Certains devoirs m'appellent ailleurs mais vous savez que vous pouvez me joindre à tout moment, comme d'habitude. »

Il inclina respectueusement la tête face au lit, bien que son occupant ne soit même plus en état de s'offusquer d'un départ précipité. Il récupéra son chapeau qu'il avait abandonné sur le porte manteau près de la porte et quitta la pièce avec le moins de précipitation possible.

Il croisa de nombreux hommes de main dans le grand couloir aux teintes froides et ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer. De toute façon, il avait plus de chance de trébucher sur le précieux tapis couleur ocre au sol et de mourir sur le coup plutôt que d'obtenir un salut aimable de leur part.

Quelle importance, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le port droit et digne, il essayait de faire taire les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. S'il s'écoutait, il ferait quelque chose de très stupide. Mais il n'en avait plus le pouvoir. Il l'avait perdu en faisant cette déclaration à la presse.

Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de l'imposante porte d'entrée en chêne sombre et verni quand des doigts enserrèrent son poignet, lui arrachant un frisson.

Lucius ne fit pas le moindre geste pour reculer ou se dégager, il savait pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière lui. Et il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de le laisser percevoir le filet de sueur qui parcourait son échine.

Ses cheveux blonds furent ramenés derrière son oreille dans un geste précis et presque tendre, s'il n'avait été suivi par cette voix écoeurante de douceur :

-J'espère pour toi que tu n'oublies rien. Que tu n'oublies pas grâce à qui tu peux encore promener ton joli cul racé dans les réceptions mondaines.

« Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les _vilains_ mots. » railla le blond à voix basse.

-Je sais que toi, en revanche, tu les _adores_.

Lucius fit claquer sa langue avec agacement et tenta de défaire sa main de la poigne qui se resserra dangereusement, les longs doigts blancs se faisant caressant. Il se surprit à fermer les yeux, retenant son souffle en attendant avec une impatience mal dissimulée de pouvoir enfin quitter les lieux.

-Je me sens d'humeur clémente ces temps-ci, Lucius, ajouta Nagini en enroulant une longue mèche blonde autour de son index. Je te laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir. Mais ma patience a des limites, tu le sais. Tout comme tu sais que _ma_ volonté a une forte tendance à influer sur celle du Maître.

« C'est ton maître, pas le mien ! »

L'homme d'affaires regretta immédiatement sa véhémence, il savait pourtant que montrer à Nagini qu'il avait toujours le pouvoir de perturber son calme légendaire était une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Que celui-ci prendrait grand plaisir à exploiter.

-N'oublie pas à qui va ta loyauté. Tu ne voudrais pas trahir _encore_ ta famille ?

Et voilà. Cet enfoiré avait fait mouche. Lucius parvint à se dégager brutalement du corps derrière le sien et il rajusta fébrilement ses cheveux sans se retourner pour oser affronter son regard.

« Je dois partir. »

Il craignit un instant que l'homme ne tente encore une fois de le retenir mais rien ne vint, pas un geste ni même une nouvelle remarque. Pas de celles qui blessent, non, ça ce serait trop gentil. L'une de celles qui vous écrasent, qui vous plaquent plus bas que terre. Le genre de remarques que l'on lançe à la fin d'un duel verbal et qui donne à votre adversaire l'envie de vous arracher les yeux.

Il se risqua à tourner la tête et réalisa alors qu'il était à nouveau seul, enfin, aussi seul qu'on peut l'être dans une demeure comme celle-ci où dans chaque recoin peut se cacher un serpent aussi vil que Nagini.

Il réprima son soupir de soulagement et franchit la porte d'entrée avec un empressement non feint, rejoignant sa berline noire qui était garée tout près du portail en fer sur lequel un serpent était fièrement forgé, tous crocs et langue venimeuse dehors.

Il s'installa au volant et se félicita mentalement d'être venu sans chauffeur. Il n'aurait pas aimé que quiconque le voit dans cet état, ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais ce n'était ni de peur, ni de froid malgré le vent mordant qui lui avait fouetté le visage.

C'était d'impuissance. Cette foutue impuissance. La même qu'autrefois, la même que ce _'encore' _qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Avec la voix de l'autre abruti en prime.

Il allait laisser la même chose se reproduire, il allait retrouver le rôle de jolie poupée blonde et obéissante qu'on lui avait assigné. Il allait briser _encore_ une fois l'une de ses promesses et donner raison à ce foutu adage disant que les promesses sont faites pour être rompues.

Lucius l'impuissant. Ce serait son nouveau nom de code.

Sur ces pensées réjouissantes, il s'apprêta à démarrer mais avant ça, il ouvrit sa boîte à gants et en sortit une boîte de lingettes désinfectantes.

Main de son _cher_ Patron ou non, il avait tout de même serré une main pleine de germes et Dieu sait quoi d'autre encore.

Manquerait plus qu'il n'attrape la grippe.

• . • . •

-Je te parle uniquement si tu m'suces la queue.

Draco se retint de se frapper la tête contre le plexiglas de sa cellule, son nouveau chez lui, son _home sweet home _made in AZ. Qu'il se sente seul, paumé, affamé, désagréablement dérangé par la sensation du doigt inquisiteur qui l'avait fouillé il y a une heure, passe encore. C'était encore dans la limite du supportable.

Il n'était pas idiot, il connaissait-ou du moins croyait connaître- ce qu'était censée être l'ambiance dans une prison. Les petits nouveaux laissés pour compte et bizutés à la dure pour voir s'ils étaient capables de montrer ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre, et surtout dans les couilles, ça il s'y attendait presque. Tout en l'appréhendant.

Mais que son camarade de cellule lui sorte une phrase pareille alors que le blond lui avait juste glissé un stoïque et méfiant «B'jour », ça il devait avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

C'est donc avec une fierté sans égale que Draco l'avait superbement ignoré et avait déposé sur le lit du haut le paquet de draps propres-du moins il l'espérait-et la couverture qu'un gardien lui avait littéralement balancés au visage. L'homme réagit dans la seconde et vira ses affaires du lit pour les mettre par terre.

Le tout nouveau détenu serra les dents et fouilla dans sa mémoire pour réunir tous les souvenirs agréables qu'il pouvait y trouver et se forcer ainsi au calme. Il ramassa lentement son paquet et le posa alors sur la couchette du bas, faisant comprendre à l'autre taré qu'il avait assimilé le message. _'Lit du haut, à toi. J'ai pigé.'_

Mais son co-détenu -il songeait à employer le terme con-détenu à présent- récidiva et vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait le sol sous leurs pieds, c'était quasiment sûr que les draps de Draco n'avaient plus rien de propres à présent.

-Tu dors dans un lit uniquement si tu m'suces la queue.

« Tu te contredis, couillon. Tu viens de me parler et j't'ai pas sucé la queue à ce que je sache. » répliqua le blond du tac au tac, avec une effronterie qui lui venait sans doute d'un instinct primitif caché et un tantinet suicidaire.

-Oh mais ça peut s'arranger tout...

_Tap tap tap._

Trois coups tapés contre la vitre l'interrompirent et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le gardien qui était juste devant leur cellule, matraque à la main et l'air peu amène en apparence. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était entre eux deux et rangea calmement son arme avant de s'adresser au taré obsédé par sa queue :

-Bernie, fais pas chier le nouveau.

-Mais...Il veut pas m'sucer la queue.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, les nouveaux détenus sont pas envoyés ici pour te sucer la queue.

-Mais celui d'avant, il l'a fait lui.

-Non. Il a juste été assez con pour avoir le malheur de s'endormir et tu lui as fourré ta queue dans la bouche sans lui demander son avis.

-Ah ouais...répondit Bernie en gloussant presque, avec l'air rêveur de celui qui revisite un merveilleux souvenir. Mais il était pas très doué, il m'a vomi sur la bite.

Draco, qui en était réduit à l'état de spectateur impuissant, se dit qu'il se serait bien passé de ce genre d'échanges d'anecdotes.

Il savait que la vie lui réservait sans doute plein de surprises inattendues, mais se réveiller avec la queue d'un mec dans la bouche, c'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles il aurait pensé à l'époque où il remplissait la case _'Qu'imaginez-vous pour votre avenir ?' _dans les formulaires d'orientation bidons à l'école.

Bon, il avait au moins appris quelque chose grâce à l'intervention du gardien. Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais avoir le malheur de s'endormir le soir. Il allait faire long feu avec ça.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il réalisa que le gardien en question s'adressait à lui et il articula un _'Quoi ?'_ qui fit hausser un sourcil à l'homme qui répéta :

-Prends tes affaires et viens avec moi, bizut.

Bizut...Il était là depuis une heure et il avait déjà un surnom affectif. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Mais il ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre, non sans un dernier regard à Bernie qui le fixait, un profond éclat de déception au fond de ses yeux injectés de sang.

Pour un peu, Draco aurait eu de la peine pour lui. Non, en fait il aurait eu sans doute plus de peine pour un poisson mort noyé que pour lui.

La cellule qu'il aurait du partager avec Bernie se trouvait tout en bas et le gardien les fit monter jusqu'à un troisième niveau où se trouvaient les mêmes cellules qui semblaient faites en verre ou en plexiglas et qui étaient, de ce fait, totalement transparentes.

Le blond avait toujours cru que la marque de fabrique des prisons, c'était les cellules avec des barreaux en fer bien austères. Mais il se trompait, AZ se composait de nombreuses _'cages transparentes' _réparties sur trois niveaux de hauteur_, _chacune pourvue d'un lit superposé, d'une cuvette de toilettes soudée au sol et...C'était tout.

Ah si, elles contenaient aussi des détenus censés trouver une occupation dedans et, au vu des co-détenus du genre de Bernie, ils étaient aussi censés y survivre, sauver leur vie comme leur cul. Bien que les deux soient intimement liés dans l'esprit du bizut.

Le gardien s'arrêta alors devant une cellule dont il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Draco :

-Ici, tu pourras fermer l'oeil sans être réveillé par la queue de Bernie, bizut.

Le blond esquissa un sourire narquois et le remercia d'un regard qu'il voulait fier mais dans lequel perçait malgré lui du soulagement et il crut presque lire de l'amusement dans les orbes sombres et froides du gardien. Ce dernier s'en alla après avoir tambouriné contre la paroi transparente :

-Sherwood, t'as de la compagnie.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'un grand homme dégingandé sauta de la couchette du haut, l'air encore à moitié endormi. Draco ne savait pas ce qui était le plus frappant chez lui, ses cheveux d'un beau vert pétant ou bien le fait qu'il soit manchot. En effet, son bras droit s'arrêtait au niveau du coude et c'était plus que visible avec le T-shirt d'un gris délavé imposé dans la tenue de la prison.

Les yeux amusés de Sherwood devinèrent aisèment ce que fixait son nouveau camarade de cellule et il lança d'un ton décontracté :

-Non.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco en s'arrachant à la contemplation du moignon et en croisant enfin le regard de l'homme en face de lui.

-Je sais que tout le monde se pose la question. Non, c'est pas évident de se branler sans la main droite. Surtout quand on est droitier. La vie est mal foutue. On peut priver un homme de nanas mais pas de sa branlette quotidienne.

Ce qui arracha un sourire au blond, peut-être son premier depuis...Depuis il ne savait même plus quand. Enfin, le premier qui n'était ni sardonique, ni narquois, ni cynique, ni moqueur. Simplement un sourire.

-Snape semble t'avoir à la bonne.

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Draco, Sherwood désigna d'un mouvemet du menton le gardien qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Il discutait à présent avec un de ses collègues et les deux détenus en profitèrent pour le détailler d'un œil critique.

Sa mâchoire carrée semblait peu habituée à sourire et son nez à la forme ingrate n'adoucissait en rien ses traits mais quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir, aidé de sa chevelure noir de jais qu'il ramenait en arrière d'un mouvement agacé de la main, dénotait une certaine élégance et accrochait le regard.

-On a jamais su si ses cheveux étaient vraiments gras, déclara Sherwood d'une voix songeuse, le dos appuyée contre la paroi de la cellule. On a lancé des paris y a trois semaines, on s'faisait vraiment chier, mais le mec qui lui a agrippé les cheveux n'est toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie alors on ne sait pas qui a gagné.

Draco secoua légèrement la tête avec amusement, persuadé que c'était là une 'blague de prison' mais le mec aux cheveux verts semblait vraiment sérieux sur cette histoire. Il se demanda si lui aussi en serait réduit à raconter ce genre d'anecdotes un jour.

Il réalisa alors seulement qu'il portait toujours son paquet de draps et il le jeta nonchalamment sur le lit du dessous, soulagé que son nouveau camarade de cellule n'ait pas la même réaction que Bernie.

Quand il était lycée, il traînait avec pas mal de 'mauvais garçons', le genre pas vraiment recommandables et même dangereux parfois. Mais il n'avait jamais vu aucun d'entre eux essayer d'étouffer une femme-ou même un mec- avec sa queue pendant son sommeil.

« Sherwood ? » fit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire pour l'instant.

-Hé, t'as retenu mon nom bizut.

« Malfoy. »

-D'accord, bizut Malfoy, répéta le manchot avec un sourire moqueur, ravi de sentir l'agacement gagner son jeune camarade.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de petits bizuts au sang chaud par ici. Le regard noir et clairement menaçant de Malfoy ne l'impressionait guère mais cela l'amusa de se laisser prendre au jeu et il leva la main en l'air en signe de fausse reddition :

-Malfoy, j'ai pigé.

« T'es là pour quoi, toi ? »

-Hum...Tu sais que tu ne feras pas long feu ici, avec des questions pareilles ?

« Je croyais que ça remplaçait le 'Salut, ça va?' en prison. »

-Ouais, c'est un peu ça, c'est vrai, fit Sherwood en s'étirant longuement, son unique main étouffant son bâillement. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'on est tous innocents. AZ en fait, c'est juste un putain de complot du gouvernement britannique pour empêcher des hommes puissants et intelligents comme nous de prendre le pouvoir.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil narquois et le manchot fut amusé par cette petite manie qui faisait très aristocratique :

-Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que les curieux ne sont pas très appréciés par ici. Ne pose pas cette question avant qu'on te l'ait posé avant.

« Sinon quoi ? »

-Crois-moi, ton joli p'tit cul blanc n'a pas envie de le savoir.

Sherwood se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant les mains du jeune homme blond se crisper discrètement sur ses cuisses et il le détailla plus sérieusement. Il avait un peu de peine pour ce gamin lâché dans la pire jungle qui soit sans aucune connaissance de là où il mettait les pieds, apparemment.

Il avait du tempérament, c'était certain. Et dans le monde extérieur, ça pouvait passer pour une qualité louable. Mais ici, tout en bas, même plus bas que l'enfer, si t'as pas les moyens d'assurer tes arrières, alors tu t'écrases et tu morfles sans broncher.

Le manchot n'avait pas le profil d'un mentor. Et il ne jouerait pas son cul en prenant des risques inutiles pour ce gamin, sous prétexte qu'il avait été affecté dans sa cellule.

Ce gamin qui ignorait encore que tous les détenus dans l'aile de la prison savaient déjà que l'héritier Malfoy était parmi eux. Et surtout, qu'il était seul.

Et à moins d'être inintéressant, être seul était sans doute la pire des tares en prison. Ce que Draco ignorait également, c'est que deux orbes émeraudes étaient fixées sur lui depuis son arrivée. Amicales ? Il y avait peu à parier là-dessus.

Calculatrices ?

Il semblerait.

• . • . •

_**A suivre. **_

_Voilà, voilà !_

_Bon, ce chapitre est bordélique mais je l'ai écrit d'une traite sans avoir le temps de le laisser mûrir un peu donc j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop lourd._

_Ca vous a plu quand même ? _

_Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis là-dessus, positifs comme négatifs ;)_

_(Ou même le programme télé de ce soir, c'est sympa aussi.)_

_Bonnes fêtes à tous et n'oubliez pas d'abuser des chocolats. (et de slash aussi !)_

• **RAR Anonymes :**

**Personne :** (ça fait étrange de dire merci à...Personne xD) Wow, trois fois le mot « génial » dans une review, ça ne peut que me faire planer ça ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter, j'espère que tu auras eu autant de plaisir à lire la suite ! Gros bisous

**Keza : **Les malheurs de Draco...J'aurais aussi pu appeler ma fic comme ça. xD

Mais il ne lui arrivera pas que des malheurs, il a quand même un Harry Potter pour lui tout seul dans pas mal de fics, le filou. Merci d'avoir lu ;)

**Lily :** Prisonnier ou gardien ? Je crois que ce chapitre n'a même pas répondu à cette question et tant mieux, ça me permet de vous faire mariner encore un peu :p J'espère que la suite t'a plu en tout cas !

**Océanne :** J'espère que ma fic te paraît toujours prometteuse après ce chapitre fouillis et que tu es toujours aussi impatiente d'avoir la suite. Merci d'avoir lu et commenté :D

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements._

_A très vite j'espère pour le prochain chapitre._

_Koibi~_


	3. L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je profite du fait que demain je n'ai pas cours pour updater ma fic, ce n'est plus si simple de poster un chapitre par semaine ! _

_Si je tiens encore debout aussi tard pour écrire, c'est parce que je suis boostée par chacune de vos reviews qui me font vraiment super plaisir ! _

_Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de commenter, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça motive mon inspi' ! :D_

_J'espère n'avoir oublié aucun(e) d'entre vous, pour la RAR anonyme, c'est à la fin du chapitre cette fois encore ;)_

_C'est officiel, le dernier chapitre de la fic est écrit ! Je vais essayer de me retenir de le poster, histoire de ne pas ruiner toute ma fic._

• **Disclaimer : ** Les personnages de l'univers de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas mais tout le reste si, surtout les gros méchants gardiens de prison. Je me suis également inspirée de la série 'OZ', qui m'a suggérée notamment le titre.

Le salaire que je touche en écrivant ces lignes sera bien sûr reversé sur mon compte secret à Waïkiki, alors chut.

• **Raiting :** Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit un bon gros M.

• **Notes : ** Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire se déroule en grande partie dans une prison. C'est un Univers Alterné et comme je vais essayer de rester fidèle aux 'ambiances de prison' que j'ai pu voir dans certaines séries américaines, il se peut que le langage ou les actes soient parfois crus et/ou violents. Je ne tomberais pas dans quelque chose de trop glauque, pas d'inquiétude mais c'est juste pour prévenir les personnes susceptibles d'être choquées par ce genre de choses.

**/!\** Oh et l'histoire qui suit contient toujours de très fortes allusions (le mot est faible, non?) à des rapports **homosexuels**.

En espérant que cette suite vous plaise.

Bonne Lecture !

• . • . •

**Chapitre 2 :** L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

_**Jeudi 22 Décembre – Aux alentours de 16h**_

_« Je suis quelqu'un de bien. »_

Quand on se répète quelque chose, chaque jour un peu plus, est-ce qu'il y a une chance que cela devienne vrai ?

Remus Lupin n'y croyait pas vraiment, ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'illusionner à tout va. Mais pour une fois, il espérait que ça marche. Il espérait comme jamais il n'avait espéré qu'il pouvait toujours se considérer comme quelqu'un de bien.

'_Espoir'_. Ou tout autre terme qui s'y rapportait. C'était comme proférer le plus abject des blasphèmes dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Un mot interdit car chaque seconde passée ici était censée absorber la moindre parcelle de ce qui restait d'optimiste en vous. Ce lieu auquel il était rattaché depuis presque huit ans maintenant. Et contrairement aux détenus, il était entré à AZ de son propre chef.

Il jeta un regard presque machinal à l'unique photo qui personnalisait son bureau au bois sec et usé, recouvert de dossiers trop nombreux et désordonnés. Le cadre fin et doré était l'unique élément qui prouvait que ce bureau était le sien et pas celui d'un autre.

La photo était simple et joyeuse, elle le représentait en compagnie de sa femme et de son unique fille, Victoria. Le jour où cette dernière avait eu trois ans et souriait avec insouciance à l'objectif en brandissant une Barbie à laquelle il manquait déjà la moitié de ses vêtements alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'être ouverte.

Sa beauté. Son trésor. La seule part de lumière qui lui parvenait à travers les épaisses cloisons renforcées de la prison.

Merde. Il avait recommencé. Il avait encore pensé à Nymphadora comme à sa femme. Ex-femme. Ex-femme ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, crétin. Officiellement, le couple était seulement séparé, mais Remus vivait seul depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que si le divorce n'était qu'implicite, il s'appliquait bel et bien.

Il esquissa un sourire pitoyable en songeant aux yeux malicieux de Victoria qui ne voyait pour l'instant dans leur séparation qu'un jeu de Noël, une occasion pour elle d'avoir deux fois plus de cadeaux. Mais lui redoutait déjà le moment où elle l'appellerait « mon papa du week-end » ou pire, qu'elle ne pense même plus à l'appeler.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour tout ça. Et c'était foutrement frustrant. De ne même pas pouvoir se défouler en appelant Nymphadora pour lui gueuler des reproches au téléphone. 'Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser te faire l'amour plus souvent !' ou bien 'Si tu avais su faire cuire un rôti de façon correcte, ça aurait pu durer quelques années de plus !'.

Non, même pas. Elle avait été parfaite depuis le début.

Lui, leur accordait de moins en moins de temps. Il passait parfois de longues nuits sur des dossiers, il restait pour aider à gérer des détenus en isolement et tellement d'autres choses encore. Qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de lui expliquer. A quoi bon ?

Au début, elle l'avait attendu tous les soirs, ne s'endormait que lorsqu'il était lové contre elle.

Plus tard, elle s'était contentée de laisser une veilleuse allumée dans la cuisine avec son dîner maintenu au chaud par un couvercle.

Et enfin, il n'y avait plus eu ni veilleuse, ni dîner. Juste son dos qu'elle lui présentait dans le lit et cet éternel silence plein de reproches.

Le matin, il partait trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse les lui cracher à la figure.

C'était sans doute ça qui les avait brisés, ce foutu silence.

Au point que Remus se sentait presque serein quand il entendait toute l'agitation de la prison, les rires gras et les insultes des détenus, les cris fermes des gardiens. Merde, il en était réduit au point de trouver le quotidien à AZ _serein_, _rassurant_. De quoi foutre les jetons au plus endurci des prisonniers.

La prison l'avait littéralement aspiré en elle, il était devenu un rouage du système. C'était presque comme son chez lui. Sa résidence secondaire. Ouais, ça faisait vraiment peur.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été destiné à finir comme ça. En fait, rien de tout ça n'était son destin. C'était le simple résultats de ses choix, de ses mauvais choix, de choix égoïstes dictés par des instincts dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'origine.

Après un brillant cursus général à la Faculté, il était rentré directement à Scotland Yard. Servir et protéger ? Ca lui parlait plutôt bien. Son grand-père avait été policier et son père fut fier de le voir poursuivre dans cette voie. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa carrière monta en flèche.

Ses supérieurs louaient son intégrité et le fait qu'il ne rechignait pas au travail, ce qui compensait son manque d'ambition. Les gens semblaient attendre tellement de lui...Alors il avait continué à faire du bon travail.

La même année, il avait fait la rencontre de celle qui allait devenir sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks, et on lui avait proposé deux postes en or. Le genre d'offres qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. Le genre d'occasions où il faut montrer qu'on a les couilles de faire les bons choix quand il convient.

Le première offre émanait des services secrets anglais. Un poste discret venait de se libérer et son nom avait été retenu. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi ça consistait mais merde, on n'a pas besoin de savoir ça quand on vous propose de devenir un _agent secret_ !

Ou quelque chose du même genre.

L'autre poste ? On voulait de lui à Azkaban. Et la proposition émanait du Directeur en personne, qui était d'ailleurs toujours à la tête de la prison. Azkaban, la prison la plus dure du pays, la plus redoutée de toute l'Europe même à ce qu'il se racontait.

Il avait d'abord ricané en pensant qu'il ne serait pas assez stupide pour finir sa vie comme simple maton, entouré des pires raclures produites par la société. Mais ce qu'on lui offrait était bien plus ambitieux que cela.

Le Directeur voulait créer au cœur de la prison une unité pilote dans laquelle se côtoieraient les plus violents criminels et les délinquants les plus bénins. Un mélange aussi mixte que la société elle-même afin de favoriser les interactions sociales entre détenus.

Cette unité laissait entrevoir la possibilité d'une réinsertion sans danger des racailles les plus endurcies, de quoi rassurer l'opinion publique sur le sort des prisonniers très dangereux qui avaient une possible chance d'être libérés.

Réapprendre la vie dans le monde extérieur à des bêtes sanguinaires, au risque de ne pas avoir de résultats positifs. Voilà ce qu'on lui proposait, en gros. Vous voulez rire ?

Remus avait déchiré la longue missive décrivant le poste proposé, l'avait jeté dans la jolie cheminée de sa nouvelle maison conjuguale et avait caressé le ventre arrondi de sa femme. Un merveilleux avenir s'offrait à lui, il ne laisserait pas un mauvais choix gâcher tout cela.

Et puis il y avait eu cet article dans le journal.

Il s'en souvenait encore. C'était un 17 Avril.

Il lisait rarement les journaux, surtout les torchons à scandale. Mais celui-ci l'avait interpellé. Peut-être parce que la première page dénonçait le prix exagérément élevé des côtes de porc. Ou bien parce qu'il connaissait pertinemment bien le visage de celui qui s'étalait en couverture, affublé du titre « Le Jack l'Eventeur des temps modernes enfin appréhendé ! ».

Il savait parfaitement de quels crimes il s'agissait. Depuis presque deux ans, un malade s'était mis en tête de reproduire les 'exploits' du légendaire meurtrier de Londres et avait déjà perpétré douze meurtres à ce jour. Mais pas seulement sur des femmes dans ce cas-ci.

Des jeunes hommes aussi parfois. Mais tous éventrés comme dans la légende urbaine macabre du Jack.

Le fait qu'il ait été arrêté aurait du l'emplir de soulagement. Mais pas quand c'était SON visage qui était associé à tout ce merdier. Sirius Black.

Il n'eut pas la possibilité d'assister à son procès mais la sentence ne manqua pas de lui échapper. Tout d'abord, ce fut la peine de mort. Sans appel possible. Mais de divers examens sur le condamné confirmèrent qu'il était en grande partie mentalement dérangé.

A l'aide de nombreux appels et du manque cruel de preuves, il n'obtint alors que la perpétuité. Triste consolation quand on était censé la passer à Azkaban.

Azkaban...Non, jamais il ne serait assez fou pour revenir sur sa décision et accepter cette offre suicidaire rien que pour s'assurer que...Que quoi ? Que Sirius était devenu le meurtrier le plus recherché du pays ? Qu'il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme de ses souvenirs ? Qu'il l'avait oublié et avait dépensé son temps libre de façon très lucrative ces deux dernières années ?

Il avait accepté le poste à AZ.

Qu'importaient les raisons, il ne les avait toujours pas trouvées pour justifier son geste insensé.

Et le voilà, Remus Lupin. A la tête de la fameuse unité de réinsertion des détenus les plus irrécupérables de Grande Bretagne. Au cœur d'un système pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Car le principe idéaliste du Directeur s'était vite révélé désastreux.

Les prisonniers, déjà plus que dangereux, jouissaient pleinement de la liberté qui leur était offerte, même s'ils étaient toujours enfermés entre quatre murs. Les conflits étaient de plus en plus violents chaque jour, au point que des gangs s'étaient formés au sein même des détenus.

Il exhala un soupir et se massa les tempes avant de porter une main machinale à son porte-feuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste , qui pendait sur le dossier de sa chaise. De nombreux clichés de sa fille côtoyaient sa carte de crédit et de vieux tickets de bus usagés.

Mais d'une mauvaise couture dans le cuir, il extirpa une feuille de journal jaunie par le temps. Le visage de Sirius. Tel qu'il le voyait tous les jours ici, à AZ.

Sirius qui...

_Tap Tap Tap._

Remus sursauta, comme s'il avait été pris en faute, et tenta maladroitement de remettre la feuille dans son étui mais il ne parvint qu'à faire tomber le tout au sol. Il étouffa un juron, eut à peine le temps de bafouiller un 'Entrez' que son visiteur s'était déjà donné la peine d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce étroite.

« Snape ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus rude qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Un haussement de sourcils méprisant lui répondit tandis que les yeux sombres et attentifs glissaient sur lui, comme s'ils pouvaient deviner ce qu'il était en train de faire il y a quelques secondes à peine.

-Vous semblez nerveux. Souffle saccadé, bafouillements, mains moites. Notre _chef _se livrerait-il à des activités crapuleuses durant ses heures de service ?

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! »

-Je ne fais que tirer des conclusions de faits plus qu'évidents. Mais ce n'est pas à un brillant inspecteur que je vais apprendre ce genre de choses. Enfin, _ex_-brillant inspecteur.

Lupin n'aimait pas du tout la façon que Snape avait d'appuyer sur le mot 'ex' et encore moins l'ironie doucereuse qu'il glissait en susurrant 'brillant'. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Le gardien en chef était déjà là quand il avait intégré son poste à AZ. Et ils s'étaient tout de suite adorés tous les deux. Snape l'avait même déjà invité à prendre le thé dans sa maison en pain d'épices, le long de la rue des Sucettes.

Ils se prouvaient cette _affection_ réciproque dans des joutes verbales plus qu'acides, que Snape remportait le plus souvent. Il était doué pour rabaisser les gens plus bas que terre et ce même s'il s'agissait de ses supérieurs. Remus s'était souvent demandé s'il était ainsi avec le Directeur également...

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors venez en au fait de votre visite. » trancha sèchement le Chef d'unité, pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter sa présence plus longtemps.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas non plus très enchanté d'être ici car il posa rapidement-ou plutôt lança presque-le dossier qu'il avait en main sur le bureau de Remus.

-Le dossier du détenu arrivé aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été affecté à UP ? J'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus personne là-dedans. Ils sont particulièrement déchaînés en ce moment. » râla le Chef en manipulant les feuilles du dossier sans douceur.

-Les ordres, c'est tout. Il semblerait qu'UP manquait de simples délinquants.

« Draco Malfoy. 21 ans. Homicide volontaire répété sur trois hommes. Simple délinquant, hein ? »

-Comparé à Bernie Barge, c'est un enfant de choeur que nous avons là.

Remus se retint de frissonner de répulsion en songeant au détenu en question. C'était l'un de leurs détenus les plus tordus et il n'était là que depuis deux ans. Etre affecté dans sa cellule pour la nuit était devenu l'une des menaces les plus efficaces des gardiens pour forcer les nouveaux arrivants à marcher droit.

« Mais ce nouveau reste un... »

-Je sais, le coupa sans égard Snape. Mais je pense qu'il est différent.

« Ouais. Nous verrons ça. »

Il jeta un bref regard au gardien pour lui faire comprendre que l'entretien était terminé et celui-ci quitta son bureau avec un empressement non feint.

Attendez ! Ce qui venait de se passer était juste impossible à croire. Snape avait eu l'air d'avoir des...sentiments. Comme s'il éprouvait de la sympathie pour ce nouveau venu.

Voilà quelque chose qu'il allait vraiment falloir surveiller de près.

Le regard de Lupin accrocha la photo qui était jointe au dossier. Mignon. L'air insolent. Un petit cul vierge qui allait sans doute avec.

Il reposa les feuilles à plat sur le bureau et se baissa pour ramasser son porte-feuille et la coupure de journal qu'il rangea à leur place. Il se laissa aller en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Sa situation n'était pas si détestable finalement.

Comparée à celle d'un petit blond lâché au milieu de toutes ces bêtes en rut. Son nom allait-il lui être d'une aide quelconque ? Ou bien Remus devrait-il sortir sa cape et ses collants de super justicier ?

Il avait vraiment besoin de vacances.

• . • . •

-Hey, tu vas pas rester le cul collé sur ta couchette toute la journée. T'auras tout le temps de te familiariser avec, je te rassure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ? Aller faire un tour _dehors _? » ironisa Draco en se redressant en position assise, le dos fourbu.

-Exactement ! Renchérit Sherwood. Ne t'habitue pas à ces putain de cages en verre sinon tu vas finir comme ce mec qui tournait en rond dedans comme un hamster en manque.

Le manchot joignit le geste à la parole et fit un tour sur lui-même, l'air faussement hagard et parvint à arracher un sourire au blond. Ce dernier se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur de la cage, regardant les détenus qui s'ébattaient librement en bas.

« On est pas censés être enfermés toute la journée ? » marmonna-t-il tandis que ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur un homme à l'allure imposante et plus qu'effrayante qui jouait aux cartes avec un autre, bien plus chétif.

-Font vraiment chier ces gardiens. Ils vous balancent ici sans rien vous expliquer et après, c'est moi qui me coltine l'éducation des petits bizuts.

Le grognement de Malfoy eut raison de son faux air exaspéré et il fit un pas vers la porte de la cellule, déployant son unique main en désignant le reste de la prison qui s'étendait sous eux. Il prit sa plus belle voix de présentateur télé :

-Bienvenue à AZ, nous nous retrouvons ici au Level UP en présence de notre nouveau candidat, Bizut Malfooooy !

« Arrête un peu tes conneries ! C'est quoi ce Level UP ? » demanda Draco en reportant son attention sur son compagnon de cellule, la curiosité et l'amusement perçant néanmoins dans sa voix.

-L'Unité Pilote. Le petit bijou de AZ. Nous sommes les cobayes d'un système de réinsertion sociale et du coup, on a beaucoup plus de liberté que dans les autres ailes de la prison. Entre nous, on l'appelle le Level UP, parce que c'est comme si on était la crème des crèmes des détenus. Au dessus de tous les autres.

« Système de réinsertion ? Alors ça veut dire que la majorité des détenus ne sont pas forcément dangereux ? »

Un long rire répondit à sa question et le blond se sentit à la fois vexé et stupide. Tout ça commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être un spécialiste en science carcérale, il n'avait même jamais imaginé y mettre un pied de sa vie. Et il avait comme l'impression que Sherwood ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide dans son intégration à la _communauté_.

-Fais pas la gueule. Tous les bizuts passent pour des cons, c'est la règle. T'apprendras bien assez vite, crois-moi.

La voix du manchot s'était faite plus grave mais il conserva son sourire, ce qui ne suffit pas à rassurer Draco. C'était pas bon tout ça. Il se retrouvait à partager la cellule d'un mec qui lui présentait la vie à AZ comme une promenade de santé, une minable série-télévisée.

Pourtant, il savait que la vie en prison était loin d'être réjouissante. Le souvenir de son presque codétenu Bernie était bien présent dans sa mémoire, comme la promesse d'une menace. Ils étaient plusieurs centaines dans le Level UP, comme l'appelait Sherwood. Ca voulait dire plusieurs centaines de dangers potentiels.

Dans cette proximité malsaine, tout était bon pour tirer un coup. A vrai dire, il redoutait le moment où lui aussi serait victime de cette frustration sexuelle. Est-ce qu'il finirait par avoir l'idée d'étouffer un mec avec sa queue lui aussi, un jour ? Ou plutôt, est-ce qu'il aurait tout simplement l'idée de toucher un autre mec dans le but de se soulager ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion philosophique car une cloche sonna trois coups brefs et retentissants, bientôt suivis par un énorme brouhaha et un mouvement en masse de tous les détenus.

-A la soupe ! Fit Sherwood, pour répondre à la question muette de son codétenu.

Il sortit vivement par la porte, laissant Draco seul dans leur cellule avant de faire demi-tour au bout de quelques secondes, l'air résigné et presque bienveillant :

-Bon allez, ramène ton cul.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, il avait pourtant décidé de ne pas aider ce gamin. Trop de problèmes qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Peut-être le souvenir de son premier repas à AZ qui lui revenait en mémoire ? Il savait ce que c'était de se sentir seul et vulnérable. Même si ce petit con refuserait sans doute de reconnaître qu'il se sentait ainsi en ce moment même.

Il sourit légèrement en voyant le soulagement apparent de Malfoy qui le suivit sans rechigner.

Les gardiens encadraient de toute part le couloir sinueux qui menait au réfectoire, n'hésitant pas à gratifier les détenus trop insolents de quelques coups de matraque bien placés. Ils se foutaient bien de leur laisser ou non des marques. C'était cela aussi l'avantage du Level UP. Tous les coups étaient permis.

Pour ceux qui possédaient les matraques.

• . • . •

-Les deux là, ce sont Crabbe et Goyle. Responsables de la cuisine, donc de la bouffe. Evite de te les mettre à dos si tu veux pas finir empoisonné à la mort-aux-rats. Ou même carrément par un rat mort glissé dans ta purée.

La voix de Sherwood, juste derrière lui dans la queue du réfectoire, était un faible chuchotement perceptible de lui seul et il acquiesça brièvement, faisant signe qu'il avait assimilé l'information.

Il aurait préféré avaler un rat plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute, mais il aurait eu la trouille de venir ici seul pour son premier jour.

Même accompagné de son codétenu, il sentait tous les regards glisser sur lui et il se forçait à regarder droit devant lui pour ne rien lire de ce qui s'y reflétait. Son estomac gronda silencieusement, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, dans sa cellule de garde à vue à Londres.

Mais la simple vue de ce que les détenus de corvée de service leur étalaient sur le plateau lui retournait les tripes d'avance. _Merde Draco ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire la fine bouche._ Il avait tellement faim qu'il aurait même pu grignoter un bout de son oreiller, alors pourquoi pas la bouillie infâme de la cantine ?

Il tordit un peu le cou pour voir jusqu'où s'étendait la queue devant lui et il se tendit en reconnaissant l'homme imposant qu'il avait déjà aperçu en train de jouer aux cartes. Celui-ci offrit un sourire carnassier à celui que le manchot lui avait désigné comme étant Goyle et son plateau fut rapidement rempli de hachis parmentier à l'allure très appétissante.

Il en fut de même pour les cinq hommes qui suivaient le colosse. Draco n'eut même pas le temps de se réjouir du changement de menu que déjà, la bouillie brunâtre était de retour pour les détenus suivants.

-Les privilèges, ça se gagne, bizut.

Le blond sursauta légèrement quand la voix de son codétenu résonna près de son oreille sans prévenir. Il murmura un 'Comment ?' qui lui échappa sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de le savoir en fin de compte.

-Tu peux tabasser le mec. Ou faire en sorte qu'il te craigne sans avoir à le tabasser. En tabassant un d'ses potes, par exemple. Tu peux le payer. Tu peux lui offrir de la came. Des pornos, ce genre de business. Ou alors, la méthode la plus rentable et efficace, tu lui suces la queue.

La cuillère de Crabbe s'abattit brusquement sur le plateau de Draco, l'empêchant de répondre à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et qui lui avait asséché la gorge. Il se souvenait des filles au lycée qui se plaignaient sans arrêt que les mecs ne pensaient qu'avec leur queue. Eh bien, elles n'avaient rien vu de AZ.

Une fois servi, il avança de quelques pas, embrassant la pièce d'un regard circulaire en réalisant avec une légère panique que la plupart des regards étaient fixés sur lui. Il se tourna vers le manchot, comme vers une bouée de sauvetage et il se retint de faire un commentaire quand il remarqua que l'assiette de Sherwood était remplie de hachis parmentier.

Et que son sourire mutin indiquait clairement qu'il ne dirait rien sur la façon dont il avait acquis ce privilège culinaire. Il s'étonna de l'habileté avec laquelle Sherwood tenait son plateau dans son unique main, sans le faire flancher un instant.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à l'une des rares tables presque inoccupées. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur le contenu du plateau de son camarade et celui-ci, non sans un grondement faussement menaçant, consentit à lui céder une partie de son plat.

-Ooooh. Comme c'est touchant. Un joli petit couple qui mange dans le même plateau ! Vous n'avez pas de place pour une troisième personne, les gars ? Minauda un homme assez trapu qui passait tout près de Sherwood.

-Va te faire foutre, Pettigrow. Les trips à trois, c'est pas mon truc, surtout avec la gueule que tu te traînes. Le rabroua le manchot, tout en diplomatie et sans élever la voix.

Le dénommé Pettigrow gloussa et sautilla presque jusqu'à la table suivante où il interpella un autre homme avec la même délicatesse.

Draco, la bouche pleine, se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur et assez méprisant.

-C'est une pute au rabais. Si t'es vraiment au bout du rouleau et que t'as réussi à tirer aucun mec, tu vas voir Pettigrow.

« Je crois que je préférerais encore me branler avec ce qu'ils m'ont servi à manger. »

-C'est que ton premier jour, bizut. Ton premier jour...

La fourchette en l'air, la voix pleine de nostalgie, Sherwood semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il en fut tiré brusquement par une voix grave et profonde, teintée d'une cruauté doucereuse :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Sherwood ? Besoin d'un _coup d'main _pour manger ?

Draco fit de son mieux pour avaler ce qu'il mastiquait sans s'étouffer quand il vit encore cet homme à l'allure effrayante mais qui, cette fois, tira la chaise près du manchot pour s'asseoir face au blond, le fixant de son regard aux éclats presque dorés, mais certainement déments.

-J'ai laissé la droite dans le cul de ta mère, Greyback, tu me la rapporteras la prochaine fois que tu lui rendras visite. C'est quand déjà ? Dans à peu près...75 ans ?

Le sourire du colosse se fit nettement moins amusé et il glissa une main dans les cheveux verts de Sherwood pour les empoigner. Draco vit son codétenu resserrer ses doigts sur sa fourchette, jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, mais il ne broncha pas, ç'aurait été inconscient.

-Tu as de la chance, je n'suis pas là pour m'occuper de ton cul aujourd'hui. Mais je te ferais regretter ta langue de pute, tôt ou tard. J'suis pas le seul à avoir sérieusement envie de t'arracher la main qu'il te reste pour te la fourrer au fond de la gorge. Et la ressortir par l'autre côté.

Le manchot faisait son possible pour rester digne et impassible mais il déglutit légèrement à l'entente de ces paroles, son esprit lui transmettant diverses images mentales de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler la scène décrite par Greyback. C'était ça l'inconvénient quand on avait une foutue imagination florissante.

Prenant son silence pour une soumission, l'homme le relâcha et reporta son attention sur Draco qui n'avait pu avaler une bouchée durant le court intermède.

-Malfoy.

Greyback semblait jubiler rien qu'en prononçant son nom, il le répéta une nouvelle fois tout en le dévorant des yeux. Il se leva soudainement de sa chaise et avanca une main, aux ongles anormalement longs, de la joue blanche qui recula instinctivement. Ravi de son petit effet, le colosse se lécha les lèvres et dicta d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune contestation :

-Demain. Je veux te voir dans ma cellule. Ta copine la manchotte connaît le chemin.

Et il s'éloigna de leur table en émettant un rire gras, suivi de près par ses cinq acolytes qui avaient attendu sagement qu'il finisse de s'entretenir avec eux.

« Sher... » commença le blond.

-Ta gueule, Malfoy. Juste. Ta gueule.

Surpris, celui-ci ne put qu'obéir docilement tout en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié. C'était pas de sa faute si le Greyback leur avait sauté à la gorge. Ou alors peut-être un peu ? Il connaissait déjà son nom. Est-ce que les gardiens faisaient publier officiellement tous les noms des petits nouveaux ? C'était soit ça, soit il avait beaucoup de souci à se faire sur son avenir proche.

Dire qu'il avait perdu son appétit, ce serait mentir. Disons qu'il n'osait plus vraiment piocher dans le plateau du manchot qui ne disait plus rien et traçait des cercles imaginaires dans son hachis. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter une nouvelle approche quand il réalisa qu'un homme venait de s'asseoir sur le bord de leur table, tout près de Sherwood :

-Hey, mon chou. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de te laisser abattre par les menaces de cet enculé de Greyback. Il t'en fait depuis ton premier jour. Et ta main gauche est toujours à sa place à c'que j'vois.

Draco en profita pour détailler le nouveau venu qui n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Ses cheveux auburn mi-longs étaient domptés en une élégante tresse qui reposait sur son épaule tandis que quelques mèches folles balayaient son front. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres charnues et son regard azur semblait bienveillant. Sa posture avait des allumes efféminées, tout comme le ton de sa voix.

« C'est aussi une pute au rabais ? » laissa échapper Draco, qui n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces intrusions dans son espace vital.

Sherwood et l'inconnu échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, devant le blond qui en profita pour glisser sa fourchette sur le plateau de son camarade et soulager son ventre qui se fichait bien de qui était qui ici, il voulait juste qu'on le remplisse.

-Petit con. Sache que je suis Robin, la meilleure pute qu'on puisse trouver. Le top du top. Profiter de mes talents, c'est un privilège. Le toisa l'homme avant de le détailler et qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Et toi ? Ca t'intéresserait de devenir une pute de luxe ?

-Arrête ça, Robin. Va plutôt te trouver un Batman.

-Depuis quand tu protèges les bizuts, toi ?

-La bande des Werewolves vient déjà de lui tomber dessus. Alors j'préférerais autant que tu ne l'inities pas à tes pratiques de pétasse avant qu'il aille les voir.

Robin renifla de façon méprisante à la mention de la bande dirigée de main de maître par Greyback et se pencha vers Draco pour lui glisser sur le ton de la confidence :

-Traîne pas avec cette racaille. Greyback a peur des Vipers alors il veut de la chair à canon. Et t'es beaucoup trop canon pour finir haché. Ma proposition tient toujours, tu peux devenir l'un des nôtres et avoir tous les privilèges. Pense-y !

Il se redressa et glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Sherwood avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche lascive, ravi de sentir la moitié des hommes encore présents le suivre du regard avec une envie non dissimulée.

« C'est quoi ce...bordel ? » lâcha Draco, sans cesser de picorer dans le plateau de son codétenu qui finit par lui céder, à sa plus grande joie.

-La guerre des gangs faire rage à AZ. J'pensais t'en parler avant que la parade ne commence mais j'ai été pris de cours. Si tu veux un conseil, reste en dehors du conflit Werewolves vs Vipers, ça sent vraiment pas bon cette histoire. Robin, c'est le chef des Intouchables, les putes volontaires quoi. T'as une sécurité assurée mais j'donne pas cher de ton cul.

Il se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise et offrit un petit clin d'oeil au blond :

-Bon, je te laisse. Rentre directement à la cellule, ça vaut mieux.

Il rajusta nonchalamment son T-shirt et se passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par la poigne du colosse de Greyback. Il s'éloigna de la table en lançant, mi-sérieux, mi amusé :

-Et si un type louche te propose des bonbons, ne les accepte pas !

Draco, la bouche à nouveau pleine de hachis parmentier, se contenta de hausser un sourcil sarcastique qui se fit moins arrogant quand il réalisa qu'il était de nouveau seul.

Manger, vite. Et rentrer à la cellule, encore plus vite.

• . • . •

Et merde.

Il avait fallu qu'il se fasse coincer par un gardien en plein milieu du couloir désert. Pourquoi ? Pour des conneries, le mec prétendait qu'il avait l'air louche. Draco s'était retenu de lui rétorquer _'T'as vu un peu la gueule de Greyback ? Ca, c'est du louche.'_

Mais il avait rapidement réfréné ses ardeurs parce qu'il avait compris qu'en absence de Snape, les autres gardiens faisaient joujou comme bon leur semblait avec leurs matraques. Et il avait beau chercher autour de lui, aucune tignasse graisseuse à l'horizon.

« Je retournais juste à ma cellule. » minauda-t-il.

-Tu semblais bien pressé. Vide-moi tes poches.

Le blond s'exécuta avec agacement et lui montra ses poches vides de tout objet suspect, en fait elles étaient vides tout court.

-Vides, hein ? Moi, j'ai un paquet bien rempli pour toi.

Il prit impérieusement la main de Draco et la posa sur son entrejambe, son regard vicieux planté dans le sien et sa matraque pointant contre les côtes du détenu, le défiant de prononcer la moindre protestation.

« Connard de... »

Mais son insulte fut étouffée par la main du gardien, qui inversa leurs positions et plaqua le corps de sa 'victime' contre le mur froid et crasseux. Il s'assura d'un bref regard qu'aucun détenu ne quittait le réfectoire pour s'engager dans le couloir et il plaqua la matraque contre la gorge du blond.

-Maintenant, tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoires et tu vas me sucer la queue. Sinon, je jure de faire de ta vie ici un enfer. Un véritable enfer. Tel que tu n'oseras même plus cligner des yeux sans t'assurer que je ne sois pas derrière toi.

Des larmes d'impuissance commencèrent à perler aux paupières de Draco mais il serrait les dents et refusait obstinément de les laisser couler, pas dès son premier jour merde ! Il se débattit légèrement pour évaluer s'il était complètement immobilisée par le poids du gardien et constata avec soulagement que son genou droit était libre de tout mouvement.

En revanche, ses bras étaient entravés et la matraque lui coupait le souffle, en plus de la main qui lui couvrait la bouche. Sa vue se troublait à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Il fit mine de hocher docilement la tête et remua son genou pour calculer son coup.

Il se redressa soudainement et, au moment où sa rotule heurtait sans douceur l'entrejambe bandée du connard qui avait essayé d'abuser de lui, il croisa un regard émeraude juste devant lui qui assommait le gardien d'un coup de matraque.

L'homme glissa pitoyablement au sol, doublement blessé, ne laissant échapper qu'un faible borborygme ridicule.

Le blond se dégagea et reprit difficilement son souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur répugnant. Sa gorge le brûlait et il s'essuya discrètement ses yeux, légèrement humides.

-Hey, ça va aller ? Demanda l'inconnu qui tenait toujours la matraque dans une main.

Draco braqua un regard méfiant sur lui, ne pouvant distinguer clairement que ses yeux verts dans la semi-obscurité du couloir.

« Ouais. » lâcha-t-il, la voix encore un peu rauque.

Il tituba sur quelques pas et commença à se diriger vers la sortie du couloir, qui menait aux cellules. Il était plus qu'impatient de rejoindre la sienne, pour s'affaler sur sa couchette et se convaincre que toute cette putain de scène n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Dû au hachis parmentier empoisonné.

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier !

Les poils de la nuque de Draco se hérissèrent et il se retourna vivement vers le mec qui lui sortait la phrase la plus conne de la journée, et dieu savait qu'il avait eu son content de répliques douteuses aujourd'hui.

« Te...remercier ? Et pourquoi ? J'lui ai flanqué un bon coup dans les couilles et il s'est écroulé. Point barre. »

-Arrête tes conneries, t'allais te faire baiser. Et je l'ai assommé. Je l'ai piquée au gardien au bout du couloir, après le dîner ils sont moins vigilants, rajouta l'homme en lui désignant la matraque dans sa main.

« J'm'en fous de tes histoires de matraques ! Je te dois rien du tout, monsieur le pseudo-sauveur. Tes remerciements, tu peux te les foutre au cul. »

Il avait mal, il voulait juste aller s'allonger. Se débarrasser de ce justicier à la noix et oublier pendant quelques heures qu'il était _ici._

L'autre ne sembla pas apprécier sa répartie car il balança la matraque par terre et plaqua le corps du blond contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Les yeux verts semblaient lancer des éclairs de colère et de fierté blessée, ce qui amena un sourire ironique aux lèvres de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me baiser à sa place après m'avoir « sauvé » ? »

C'était sûr maintenant, il allait avoir un putain d'hématome dans le dos à ce rythme-là.

-Ouais. C'est exactement ce que je compte faire.

Et le sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu aux yeux verts semblait sérieux.

Très sérieux.

• . • . •

_**A suivre. **_

_Fiou ! Ce chapitre m'aura pompé toute mon énergie mais je l'ai fini !_

_Il est encore plus bordélique et lourd que le précédent mais j'espère que vous avez réussi à en venir à bout !_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_J'attends vos avis, positifs comme négatifs ! ;)_

_(Ou même la couleur des sous-vêtements que vous aimeriez voir Robin porter ! )_

• **RAR Anonyme :**

**Elo :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mes deux premiers chapitres, j'espère que cette histoire part toujours bien après ce nouveau chapitre ;) Gros bisouus !

_A très vite j'espère pour la suite, si ça vous tente bien sûr._

_Et uniquement si vous m'sucez la queue ! \o/_

_Koibi~_


	4. Au nom du père, du fils et de l'inconnu

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je devais updater la fic hier mais j'ai eu peur que le Vendredi 13 ne me porte pas chance ! (C'est surtout que je me suis endormie sur mon clavier avant de finir le chapitre...u.u)_

_En plus, je ne suis pas du genre superstitieuse._

_En tout cas, je tiens avant tout à vous dire un grand, un énorme **merci **! Merci de me suivre activement et de commenter mes chapitres, c'est mon carburant pour tenir le coup durant ma semaine de cours ! (Ca et le chocolat)_

_Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ! Je suis désolée d'y avoir répondu un peu tard cette fois mais je suis devenue Koibi la Zombie._

_Pour les RAR anonymes, c'est tout en bas comme d'habitude ;)_

_Je commence à entrevoir légèrement le nombre de chapitres pour AZ, sans doute une petite vingtaine. Ou un peu moins._

• **Disclaimer : ** Les personnages de l'univers de J. ne m'appartiennent pas mais tout le reste si, surtout les gros méchants gardiens de prison. Je me suis également inspirée de la série 'OZ', qui m'a suggérée notamment le titre.

Le salaire que je touche en écrivant ces lignes sera bien sûr reversé sur mon compte secret à Waïkiki, alors chut.

• **Raiting :** Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit un bon gros M.

• **Notes : ** Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire se déroule en grande partie dans une prison. C'est un Univers Alterné et comme je vais essayer de rester fidèle aux 'ambiances de prison' que j'ai pu voir dans certaines séries américaines, il se peut que le langage ou les actes soient parfois crus et/ou violents. Je ne tomberais pas dans quelque chose de trop glauque, pas d'inquiétude mais c'est juste pour prévenir les personnes susceptibles d'être choquées par ce genre de choses.

**/!\** Oh et l'histoire qui suit contient toujours de très fortes allusions (le mot est faible, non?) à des rapports **homosexuels**.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite.

Bonne Lecture !

• . • . •

**Chapitre 3 :** Au nom du père, du fils et de l'inconnu

Situation très incongrue. Surtout à AZ.

Un gardien gisait à terre, toujours assomé apparemment. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été épargné. Un coup porté à son précieux entrejambe l'avait fait flancher et un autre à l'arrière du crâne avait eu raison de lui et de sa tentative abjecte d'abuser d'un détenu. Détenu qui, au lieu de s'enfuir pour rejoindre sa cellule, était aux prises avec son sauveur. Ou plutôt, celui qui se présentait comme tel.

L'air était vicié dans ce couloir. Glauque. Draco était presque persuadé que l'atmosphère autour de la prison était empoisonnée à des miles à la ronde.

De ce même poison qui remontait le long de son échine et qui lui arracha un frisson. De la peur. Devant l'air sérieux de celui qui prétendait vouloir le baiser. Des yeux verts d'une telle intensité qu'il avait du mal à les soutenir mais une respiration qui trahissait ses paroles malveillantes.

Respiration haletante. Au point que le blond ne savait si la plus forte était la sienne ou celle de ce mec. Il ne savait même pas comment le nommer autrement. Il aurait pu prendre la peine de se présenter avant de prétendre le sauver pour ensuite prendre la place du connard de gardien qu'ils avaient assomé.

Bon, d'accord, Draco l'avait un _tantinet_ provoqué. Mais merde, tout ce qu'il disait n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre ! Il fallait qu'il aprenne à tempérer sa grande gueule. Sérieusement. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçu du genre de mecs avec lesquels il allait cohabiter.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Quand on le cherchait, les réparties lui venaient en bouche et il n'avait même pas la présence d'esprit de les tempérer, ou même de les garder pour lui.

Tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler ? Une fois, ce serait déjà remarquable dans son cas.

Et puis, il avait bien vu Sherwood répondre impunément à ce psychopathe de Greyback et le manchot était toujours en vie. Bon, il y avait une légère nuance. Il n'était pas Sherwood.

Il était Draco Malfoy et pour des raisons assez obscures, qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître, on avait tenté de le forcer à sucer plus d'une queue, à manger de la bouffe dont même un chien ne voudrait pas et il avait même reçu une offre d'emploi pour s'enrôler en tant que pute volontaire.

Et tout ça en moins de quelques heures. Une sensation de froid mordant l'envahit quand il songea qu'il était parti pour vivre cette vie pendant encore au moins vingt ans. Ouais, vingt longues années. Sans remise possible de peine pour bonne conduite.

Les années qui auraient du être les plus belles, ses années à lui, celles de sa putain de jeunesse. Il allait les passer dans une cage en verre entouré de tarés.

Comment pouvait-il penser à tout cela alors que le corps d'un mec était toujours plaqué au sien et que ledit mec en avait après son cul ?

Pourquoi n'allait-il pas plutôt faire chier un mec du genre de ce Robin qui n'a pas l'air de rechigner à se plier en quatre pour rendre service aux connards dans son genre ?

-Parce que je préfère les blonds. Et les puceaux.

Draco sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il avait marmonné sa question sans même s'en rendre compte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se tire d'ici. Et vite.

« Je ne suis pas puceau ! » répliqua-t-il farouchement tandis que ses yeux fouillaient l'obscurité à la recherche d'une des deux matraques au sol. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait aussi assomer le mec qui le retenait.

-Ici, puceau, ça n'a pas le même sens que _dehors._ A moins que t'aies vraiment déjà offert ton cul à quelqu'un avant.

Pour toute réponse, Draco releva fièrement la tête et lui cracha au visage. Il ne l'atteignit pas comme il le souhaitait mais fut tout de même ravi de voir un mince filet de salive dévaler la courbe de la joue du brun. Plaisir puéril.

Il avait toujours mal, au dos, à la tête, même ses genoux commencaient à l'élancer. Ils en avaient marre de supporter son poids après tant d'émotion. Il n'avait même plus assez de forces pour se débattre et tenter d'échapper à l'étau qui enserrait ses poignets.

Le bizut commençait à en avoir ras-le-cul qu'on lui serve toujours le même refrain sur AZ. C'est bon, il avait compris qu'ici ce n'était pas comme dans le monde extérieur, le monde à peu près normal.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ici. Pas tout seul en tout cas. Déclara l'inconnu sur un ton étrangement neutre. Comme si toute la scène précédente n'avait pas eu lieu. Il s'était contenté d'essuyer distraitement le crachat sur sa joue.

« Et quoi ? Tu es en train de me proposer ton soutien là ? » Se renfrogna Draco, cynique, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le prenne pour un con.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et cela transforma sensiblement son visage, ça le rendait presque sympathique. Pas de la même manière que la sympathie que lui inspirait Sherwood, mais le mec paraissait moins taré avec un sourire.

-Ouais. C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

Il lui avait déjà sorti une phrase de ce genre quelques instants plus tôt et c'était dans l'intention d'abuser de lui. Le blond ne perdait pas ça de vue. Il se demandait seulement d'où venait un tel revirement de situation. Finalement, j'veux plus de ton cul mais devenir ton meilleur ami ! Il se foutait de qui là ?

« Tu veux m'apporter ton soutien ? Alors lâche-moi et retourne t'amuser avec tes matraques. »

-J'te rappelle que c'est avec l'une de ces matraques que je t'ai...

« Je te jure que si tu termines ta putain de phrase par le putain de mot 'sauvé', je vais te... » Le coupa Draco avant d'être interrompu à son tour.

-Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? T'es à ma merci là, puceau. Je peux te retourner contre ce mur et faire de toi une pute en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Tu te chies dessus devant Greyback, tu suis Sherwood partout comme un toutou fidèle et tu crois pouvoir me menacer ?

Sur le coup, le blond ne sut même pas quoi répliquer. Sa gorge se fit sèche et il détourna le regard, pour dissimuler les larmes d'impuissance qui lui montaient aux yeux. Tout son univers s'était déjà écroulé, il était coincé en Enfer. Il commençait tout juste à se faire à cette idée, cette idée qu'il deviendrait sans doute aussi taré que tous les autres.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on voulait le priver de sa fierté ? La seule chose qu'il lui restait, la seule chose qui devait lui donner la force de se lever le matin et de 'vivre' à AZ. Si sa fierté en prenait en coup, c'était pour une raison très simple.

_Il avait raison. _

Ce connard agaçant aux yeux trop verts ne faisait que lui énoncer la douloureuse vérité. Le résumé de ce que commençait à devenir Draco Lucius Malfoy. Les glorieux déscriptifs pour dresser son portrait. 'Pute'. 'Toutou fidèle'. 'Puceau'.

Un soupir échappa au brun, ramenant l'attention de Draco sur lui. Pourquoi c'était _lui_ qui se permettait de soupirer comme s'il était au bout du rouleau ? En plus de le démolir verbalement, il fallait aussi qu'il joue le mec blasé et lassé ? Pourtant, quand il croisa de nouveau les orbes vertes, il comprit vite que le mec n'était pas du genre à regretter les paroles qu'il prononçait.

« C'est bon ? Tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu m'as rabaissé ? Ca t'a bien fait bander ? Alors lâche-moi. Lâche-moi, putain ! »

Il ne sut pas si c'était l'inflexion de sa voix qui avait fait effet mais il put enfin échapper à la poigne qui avait presque fait rougir ses poignets et ses avant-bras. Il se retint de les masser pour apaiser la brûlure qu'il ressentait, pas devant ce mec en tout cas.

Sans lui accorder un nouveau regard, il se dirigea d'un pas d'abord hésitant vers le bout du couloir qui menait aux cellules. Il voulait se tirer de là au plus vite, ne voulait pas qu'on l'associe à un tabassage de gardien à coup de matraque dès son premier jour.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en réprimant un grognement. 'Ta gueule, tu veux pas juste m'oublier maintenant ?' Il voulut accélerer le pas mais ses côtes le lançaient douloureusement et il se rappela la pointe de la matraque qui s'enfonçait sans ménagement entre elles.

-T'entends, Malfoy ?

« Putain mais vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? C'est une habitude ici que tout le monde te connaisse alors que toi, tu aurais préféré ne jamais voir leurs gueules de tarés ? » Explosa Draco en se retournant soudainement pour faire face au brun.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent un instant d'une surprise mal dissimulée avant de se plisser à nouveau, de la même façon que tout à l'heure. Rieuses et calculatrices. Comme une hyène qui le narguerait. Que savait-il que lui ignorait ? Il n'aimait pas le pressentiment qui s'insinuait à lui en voyant le mec le rejoindre en quelques pas.

-Je vais te laisser quelques jours pour réaliser à quel point tu as besoin de _soutien_.

La voix se fit plus basse alors qu'il ajoutait ces quelques mots :

- 73. Tu devras...

Mais un brouahaha vint étouffer ses paroles, signe que la plupart des détenus qu'il restait au réfectoire s'apprêtait à rejoindre leurs cellules. Draco n'accorda pas plus d'attention au brun et réunit le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour parcourir le couloir en courant.

Une fois parvenu dans le cœur du Level UP, il se détendit légèrement et monta les trois étages qui menaient à sa cage d'un pas plus lent, faisant fi des regards qu'il sentait sur lui. Comme un morceau de viande dans la cage aux lions. Mais là, le bout de viande en avait ras-le-bol et voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix.

Il franchit la porte de sa cellule en verre et s'affala sur la couchette du bas, grimaçant quand l'arrière de sa tête tapa contre le montant en fer. Il palpa son crâne et constata qu'une bosse s'y était formée. Voilà ce que c'était de se faire plaquer contre un mur successivement par deux allumés.

Mais les paroles du mec lui restaient en tête. Tu devras quoi ? Me sucer la queue ? Draco était prêt à parier que c'était quelque chose du même acabit. De toute façon, ce mec lui sortait par les yeux. Comment pouvait-il attendre de lui qu'il accepte son soutien après la façon dont il l'avait traité ? On était bien dans la jungle, non ? Chacun pour soi.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il choisirait de l'aider lui en particulier ? Juste pour tirer un coup ? Comme ce connard de gardien ?

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du jeune détenu à cette pensée. Avec un peu de chance, son coup de genou allait lui faire passer l'envie de bander pendant un moment. Il n'eut aucun remords à éprouver cette joie fugace mais malsaine, après tout ce n'était que justice. Il avait tenté d'abuser de lui et il avait été pris à son propre jeu.

Mais pourquoi _73_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Peut-être une sorte de code secret, il faudrait qu'il pense à en parler à Sherwood. Ou pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au fait qu'on l'avait traité de 'toutou de Sherwood'. Il allait devoir apprendre à assumer sa solitude et à montrer qu'il n'était à la botte de personne.

Une douce langueur s'empara de son corps et il ne pensa plus à tout cette merde pendant une bonne demi-heure, allant même jusqu'à laisser ses paupières se clore. Il allait s'abandonner à un léger sommeil quand il entendit des pas dans la cellule. Il se redressa vivement, manquant de s'assomer avec la barre de fer qui maintenait les lits superposés ensemble.

C'était beaucoup trop étroit, s'il voulait s'asseoir sur le lit, il devait presque se voûter.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé quand il constata que ce n'était que Sherwood qui venait d'entrer. Mais il semblait un peu différent. Peut-être à cause du fait qu'il n'ait pas ouvert la bouche pour le gratifier d'un 'Salut, bizut Malfoy !'.

Le blond se contenta de prendre appui sur ses genoux avec ses coudes et de le fixer longuement, l'air intrigué. Le manchot, debout, appuyé face à lui et dos au mur en verre de leur cellule ouvrit finalement la bouche :

-J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé.

Draco se crispa légèrement et prit son air le plus dégagé :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-Oh, c'est bon Malfoy. Joue pas à ça avec moi. T'as failli te faire choper par un gardien, merde.

« Et ce n'est pas...normal ici ? Tout le monde a l'air obsédé par sa queue, je pensais que ça s'appliquait aussi aux gardiens. » répondit le blond, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il essayait de minimiser les faits mais rien que le souvenir du souffle du gardien contre ses lèvres lui donnait la nausée.

-Non. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. Pas aussi vite.

« Comment ça, pas aussi vite ? »

Sherwood émit un petit soupir et baissa la tête pour se masser un instant la nuque de son unique main, son moignon s'agitant légèrement sous l'effort.

-Normalement les premiers jours, ils font pas chier. Ils peuvent même se montrer...euh, gentils, c'est un grand mot. Alors disons, humains. Ils ne te traitent pas encore comme de la merde. Les nouveaux qui les intéressent, pour la baise, ils les testent.

Voyant le sourcil haussé par Draco à l'entente du dernier terme, il poursuivit :

-Ils font un peu de rentre-dedans. S'assurent que si jamais ils te chopent dans un coin, t'iras pas te plaindre. Ce genre de choses quoi, ils protègent leurs arrières.

« C'est surtout mes arrières à moi qui avaient l'air de l'intéresser, cet enculé. »

Sherwood esquissa un petit sourire et jeta un petit coup d'oeil derrière lui, en dehors de la cellule :

-En tout cas, ça sent vraiment pas bon cette histoire.

Le voyant plongé dans ses pensée, le plus jeune en profita pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que le manchot avait commencé à parler :

« Comment tu l'as su ? Dans le couloir, il n'y avait que le gardien, un...autre mec et moi. »

-Tu crois qu'il peut se passer quelque chose comme ça sans que ça se sache ? Tous ceux qui étaient de l'autre côté du couloir savaient ce qui se passait, au moment où ça se passait.

« Et... »

-Non, répondit Sherwood, anticipant sa question. Même si tu t 'étais fait baiser dans le couloir, ils n'auraient pas levé le petit doigt pour t'aider.

Draco se détesta pour la pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. 'Ce connard de brun, c'était vraiment une sorte de sauveur alors ?'. Il tritura un bout de fil qui s'échappait de la couture de son T-shirt, le regard baissé, un léger malaise au bord des lèvres.

S'il n'avait pas su se défendre, il aurait eu beau crier, se débattre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, on l'aurait laissé crever la gueule ouverte.

Ce simple fait le dégoûtait. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un peu plus à chaque instant pourquoi cette prison était redoutée. Pourquoi la vie en prison tout court était redoutée.

Le manchot le fixait à la dérobée et il savait pertinemment le changement qui commençait à s'opérer dans la tête blonde. Lui-même l'avait connu lors de sa première semaine à AZ. Douloureux souvenirs, qu'il n'aimait pas remuer.

'Merde, Sherwood, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es en train de t'attendrir sur ce gosse. Et tu ne peux pas devenir sa super nounou. Pas en ce moment. Pas avec ce qu'il représente. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ce qu'il représente ! Il a failli se faire baiser de force, pour un gamin hétéro, ça remue. Tu vas pas l'aider. Tu vas juste...l'épauler un peu. C'est ça, voilà. L'épauler.'

-Je n'aurais pas du te laisser tout seul pour ton premier jour, déclara-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

« Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi. Et puis... »

Le plus vieux lui fit un signe du menton pour l'inciter à terminer sa phrase, s'il avait le courage d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

« Et puis je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour le toutou qui te colle aux basques. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Maintenant, il était prêt à subir la colère ou le mépris de Sherwood. Il l'avait aidé, et proposait même implicitement de l'aider encore, mais le blond stupidement fier crachait sur la main tendue.

Mais il n'entendit qu'un éclat de rire contenu. Le manchot dut même se maintenir contre la paroi de la cellule pour ne pas glisser au sol. Il essuya distraitement ses yeux un peu humides d'hilarité et vint se placer face à lui :

-Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je suis connu ici pour être seul. Toujours. Pas de gang, pas de copines de commérages, pas de prises de tête quoi. Et tu crois qu'en traînant avec moi quelques heures par jour, on va te cataloguer comme ça ?

Draco refusa de croiser son regard franc et rieur, il se sentait con. Et influencable. D'avoir été touché par les paroles d'un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avait pensé qu'à tenter d'abuser de lui.

Il avait aussi un peu honte d'avoir douté de Sherwood. Si ce dernier avait voulu se débarasser de lui, il aurait pu le faire bien avant. Il ne l'aurait pas distrait comme il le faisait depuis le début. Et surtout, ils n'auraient pas eu cette discussion. Cette discussion dans laquelle son codétenu s'était inquiété de ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans ce couloir glauque.

« Je..Désolé. »

-Mais qui est-ce qui t'a mis cette connerie en tête ?

-Petit con ! Descends de là tout de suite ! Perry, donne-moi ta matraque !

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question qu'on lui posait. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'agitation en bas. Alors que le couvre-feu ne semblait pas loin. D'un même mouvement, ils quittèrent leur cellule et observèrent ce qui se passait en bas, au rez-de-chaussée du Level UP.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait.

Le mec. Le mec aux yeux verts. Celui-là même qui l'avait tant fait chier dans le couloir. Il était là, en bas, à narguer une bande cinq gardiens qui étaient tous armés de matraques. Aussi agile qu'un chat, il sautait par dessus les escaliers pour leur échapper, sous les acclamations des détenus qui étaient survoltés.

-C'est Potter qui recommence ses conneries, déclara Sherwood d'un air amusé en prenant tranquillement appui sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

« Potter.. » répéta le blond à mi-voix. Au moins maintenant, il connaissait son nom. Mais pourquoi ce crétin était-il en train de faire ce genre de choses au nez des gardiens ?

-Oui, ça le prend une ou deux fois par mois. Il fait une connerie, se met tous les gardiens à dos. Et puis il finit la nuit au trou. Parfois deux jours.

-Et c'était une grosse connerie cette fois-ci, susurra la voix rauque de Robin, qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu venir vers eux.

Draco surprit l'échange de regards entre Sherwood et le chef des Intouchables, un regard caressant qui semblait dire 'J't'ai manqué ?'. Il s'appuya de la même façon que le manchot, son coude se collant nonchalamment contre le sien.

-Il a assomé un gardien à coups de matraque dans le couloir du réfectoire, il y a à peine une heure. Le mec s'est réveillé et a tout de suite rameuté ses copains pour attraper le méchant Potter.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, il savait très bien pourquoi le brun était traqué par les matons puisqu'il en était en grande partie la cause. Bah, il ne luiavait pas demandé d'aide alors le mec s'était mis dans cette merde tout seul.

Le blond n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable.

Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres quand Potter se dégagea de la poigne d'un gardien à l'aide d'un coup de genou vicieux. Il ramassa la matraque que le maton venait de lâcher et la pointa effrontèment contre son propriétaire.

Mais tous les détenus déchantèrent vite quand l'un des gardiens dégaina son arme pour la pointer sur le brun dont les mouvements se firent moins brusques. Draco laisse presque échapper un glapissement quand un second gardien se glissa dans le dos du provocateur pour lui asséner un puissant coup derrière la tête.

Potter tomba à genoux au sol, ne laissant pas échapper le moindre son qui aurait trahi sa douleur.

Le gardien armé s'approcha à grandes enjambées du fugitif et appuya le canon du flingue sur son front.

-Y en a vraiment marre de tes conneries, Potter.

Ses paroles étaient saccadées à cause de son souffle court.

Ces imbéciles de gardiens étaient tous essouflés par leur course pour attraper le prisonnier. C'était risible vu le calme apparent qu'affichait celui-ci. De là où il était, Draco pouvait voir le regard vert luisant de fierté et de provocation. Un regard qui donnait juste envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête pour faire taire tant d'arrogance.

-Vas-y, Avery. Descends-moi. T'en meurs d'envie.

La main du dénommé Avery trembla légèrement et tous les regards étaient fixés sur son index qui caressait la détente, comme un aveu silencieux de la tentation qu'il ressentait d'obéir aux paroles de Potter.

-OUAIS ! Rugit la voix bestiale de Greyback. Descends-le Avery ! Montre-nous que t'as des couilles !

Plusieurs voix firent écho à la sienne et les autres gardiens s'empressèrent de leur gueuler des ordres et des insultes pour tenter de ramener le calme. Mais rien n'y faisait. Avery abaissa doucement son bras et rangea son arme dans son étui sécurisé. Il ne supportait plus cet enfoiré de Potter qui passait son temps à leur chercher des emmerdes.

Il devrait déjà croupir en isolement. Et à vie. Mais les ordres du Directeur ne se discutaient pas. Et on leur avait ordonné de garder Potter au Level UP.

Malgré tout, il leur restait toujours la possibilité de s'amuser un peu. Un autre de ses collègue maintenant de force le détenu à genoux au sol, position humiliante et pourtant le brun semblait plus fier qu'un paon. Avery dégaina sa matraque et lui asséna un puissant coup au niveau de la mâchoire, ravi de le voir tomber complètement au sol et cracher un filet de sang.

Le regard émeraude se releva dans sa direction, luisant de haine. Promesse que c'était loin d'être la dernière fois qu'il les ridiculiserait au milieu de tous leurs détenus.

Potter se releva fièrement et essuya nonchalamment le sang de sa mâchoire, qui commençait déjà à prendre une teinte sombre, signe d'un futur hématome. Ce geste rappela à Draco le moment où le brun avait essuyé son crachat de sa joue de la même façon.

Tellement, tellement de fierté dans ce corps pourtant forcé à la soumission, humilié par des coups de matraque. Où la puisait-il ?

Le blond ne savait pas s'il s'abaisserait un jour à lui poser cette question. A supposer qu'il le revoit sous peu. Mais il était impressionné, à contrecoeur. Il n'oubliait pas son comportement infect dans le couloir. Mais il respectait presque cet acharnement face aux gardiens alors qu'il était destiné d'avance à se plier à leur volonté.

Potter se laissa sagement menotter et ne tarda pas à disparaître dans un autre couloir, fermement encadré par trois gardiens. Les deux autres étaient restés parmi eux et s'empressèrent de brailler afin que chaque détenu regagne sa cellule.

En représailles, le couvre-feu était avancé d'une heure.

Draco retrouva la sienne, suivi juste après par Sherwood qui ne lâchait pourtant pas Robin du regard, tandis que ce dernier regagnait sa propre cellule.

« Alors, tu as droit aux privilèges de la super pute de luxe ? » Le taquina le plus jeune, tout en faisant enfin son lit avec ses nouveaux draps. C'était pas trop tôt.

-C'est pas une pute. Robin, c'est juste Robin. Tellement...Robin.

« Ouais, je vois _tout à fait_ ce que tu veux dire. Tu pouvais pas être plus clair que ça. »

-Oh, c'est bon lâche-moi. Si tu voyais ses sous-vêtements aussi souvent que moi, tu comprendrais.

« Ses sous-vêtements ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de particulier ? »

-Déjà, ils sont super bandants. Et ils sont...

-Laferme, là-dedans ! Extinction des feux !

La porte de leur cage en verre se verouilla lourdement tandis que le peu de lumières s'éteignaient progressivement, les plongeant dans une totale obscurité. Sherwood bondit agilement dans son lit au dessus et s'allongea sur le dos, sa main repliée derrière sa tête.

-'Nuit, bizut.

« 'Nuit, connard. » répondit Draco du tac au tac mais sans aucune animosité, arrachant un dernier rire au manchot qui remua dans son lit avant de trouver sa position.

Ses pensées étaient sans doute remplies des sous-vêtements de Robin.

Celles du plus jeune étaient confuses. Tout repassait dans sa tête, son procès, son arrivée ici, son agression dans le couloir. Pour finir par Potter. Ce mec était vraiment une plaie. Mais une plaie avec un putain de courage. Ou alors c'était seulement de l'inconscience.

Il ferma enfin les yeux et ses rêves furent tourmentés par le mystérieux chiffre 73.

Encadré de deux orbes vertes qui répétaient :

_-Puceau, puceau, puceau..._

• . • . •

Des emmerdes, toujours des emmerdes. Remus saturait.

Pas un jour ne se passait sans que l'on vienne l'avertir de soucis au Level UP. Greyback ceci. Potter cela. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait le plus vieux des emmerdeurs. Malgré son âge, il avait la réputation d'être plus dangereux que tous les jeunes détenus qui roulaient des mécaniques.

Il était encore au trou pour l'instant. C'était sa dernière nuit. Ce qui signifiait que dès le lendemain, cette foutue guerre de gangs allait reprendre.

Potter était également au trou pour la nuit. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite le rapport d'Avery sur le comportement insolent du jeune détenu. Depuis son arrivée ici, il leur menait la vie dure.

Au point que les 'Chefs' des deux gros gangs de la prison le tenaient en respect.

Remus repoussa les dossiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau et se frotta longuement les yeux. Il était fatigué et le café ne parvenait plus à le garder éveillé. Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui, il en avait assez fait pour ce soir.

Mais avant ça, il devait le voir. Comme tous les jours. C'était indispensable.

Il enfila sa veste en cuir usé et ferma son bureau à clé derrière lui avant de se diriger d'un pas vif dans les couloirs. C'était silencieux, très silencieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre gousset qui lui indiqua 23h47. Pas étonnant, le couvre-feu était en vigueur depuis déjà deux heures.

Il salua deux gardiens qui montaient la garde devant l'aile de la prison qui renfermait leurs cas les plus dangereux. Les prisonniers de niveau D.

L'Unité Pilote comprenait quelques prisonniers de niveau C, comme Greyback, Potter ou encore Sherwood. Mais les niveaux D devaient obligatoirement être isolés.

Sans contact vers l'extérieur, aucun. Juste les quatre murs de leur cellule et le temps qui passe.

Ses hommes ne se formalisèrent pas de le voir rendre visite à un détenu à une heure aussi tardive. C'était son habitude. Et puis, ils le prenaient un peu pour un fou, Remus le savait. A croire qu'il pourrait réussir à faire parler le Jack des temps modernes.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder les numéros sur les lourdes portes blindées. Il savait instinctivement devant laquelle s'arrêter, bien qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes. La 13 X. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la cellule étroite par la petite lucarne en double-vitrage renforcé.

Sirius était dans la même position que toujours. Au milieu de la pièce blanche et nue, assis sur une chaise en bois simple. Ses bras étaient entravés par une camisole de force renforcée par d'épaisses sangles en fer que seuls les gardiens pouvaient ouvrir, au moment du repas.

Sinon, le reste du temps, il était prostré ainsi. Ses longs cheveux descendaient de part et d'autre de son visage jusqu'au milieu de son torse et il balançait parfois ses pieds nus contre la chaise. Mais son regard sombre fixait un point invisible. Sans jamais le quitter.

Remus tentait de lui parler, tous les jours. Tous les jours depuis bientôt huit ans.

Bien sûr, il ne rentrait pas dans la cellule, même lui n'y était pas autorisé. Mais il pouvait ouvrir le passage dans la porte qui permettait au gardien de donner son plateau repas au prisonnier. Il s'accroupissait et plaçait son visage au niveau de cette fenêtre improvisée, un doux sourire aux lèvres en fixant son ami.

Son Sirius.

« Bonjour Siri. » Murmura-t-il. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? J'ai entendu dire que tu ne mangeais presque plus rien depuis une semaine. Il ne faut pas te laisser dépérir, tu sais... »

Remus détourna son visage de la fente et essuya discrètement une larme qui glissait le long de sa joue. Ca arrivait parfois. Ca arrivait souvent. Il était tellement sous pression que lorsqu'il venait ici, il se mettait à pleurer.

« Hum. Tu sais qu'ils prévoient de la neige sur Londres pour Noël ? C'est du délire, hein ? De la neige à Londre, à la bonne période... »

Il renifla légèrement et appuya sa joue contre la battant glacé de la porte, son regard fixé sur celui de Sirius qui ne le voyait pas. Qui ne le voyait plus.

« On a souvent espéré de la neige nous, pas vrai ? J'étais triste, comme un imbécile. On avait pas un sou pour faire les courses mais tu as liquidé toute notre réserve de flocons d'avoines en poudre pour qu'il neige dans l'appartement... »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il ne chercha plus à essuyer les marques de son desespoir qui roulaient sur ses joues, se perdant dans son col de chemise impeccable.

« Tu étais vraiment un crétin..Tu ne réfléchissais jamais aux conséquences...Quand tu es parti, tu n'as pas réfléchi. Quand tu as disparu de ma vie, tu n'as pas réfléchi. Et maintenant...Que tu es là...J'ai l'impression de parler à un mort... »

Il se laissa tomber au sol, dos à la porte, faisant de son mieux pour calmer ses sanglots. Il n'avait plus 18 ans, merde ! Il n'était plus ce gamin au cœur brisé. Il était un homme maintenant, un homme bien, un homme important.

-...blie...

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement et il se redressa vivement, collant presque son visage contre les barreaux de la fente entrouverte.

« Tu...Tu as parlé ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un pitoyable murmure rauque. Mais il s'en foutait ! Sirius avait parlé ! Il attendit un long moment en le fixant, peut-être une demi-heure, ou une heure, il ne savait pas.

-Oublie.

Un immense froid envahit le jeune chef d'unité et il tenta de passer sa main entre les barreaux qui étaient bien trop près les uns des autres pour que ce soit possible.

« Ne dis pas ça. T'as pas le droit de dire ça, espère d'enfoiré ! »

Il sursauta quand Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant sans le voir. Un sourire étira les lèvres du visage fin et émacié.

-Oublie. Oublie. Oublie. Oublie.

Remus se redressa vivement et referma rageusement la petite porte en fer avant d'asséner une série de coups de poing inutile sur la porte en fer inviolable. Il ne pleurait plus, il n'avait même pas le cœur à ça. Il souffrait tellement que les larmes étaient superficielles face à la douleur qui voulait s'exprimer.

Mais il réalisa quelque chose, que son cœur blessé lui avait jalouseusement caché. Sirius avait parlé. Il avait parlé. C'était plus d'évolution qu'en huit ans de monologues stériles. Quelque chose se ralluma en lui, une chose détestable, la pire de toutes.

L'espoir.

• . • . •

-Lève-toi.

Dans l'obscurité totale perça une lumière aveuglante. Accompagnée de cet ordre cinglant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Mais il dut obéir parce qu'à AZ, il ne pouvait pas totalement jouer selon ses propres règles.

Pas quand il se trouvait au trou en tout cas.

Avec tout le remue-ménage d'il y a quelques heures, il avait entendu que le jeune allumé de Potter était également au trou pour la nuit. Un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres entourées d'une barbe mal entretenue et parsemée de poils blancs.

Il n'était plus tout jeune et n'aimait pas que cela se voie. Mais après une semaine au trou, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'entretenir comme il en avait l'habitude.

Peu importe, demain il serait de retour.

Mais il savait que l'on était pas encore le lendemain. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on venait le tirer de son trou ? Pas qu'il y soit particulièrement attaché mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille pour rien.

Il se redressa souplement sur ses pieds et tendit les mains en avant pour que la gardien le menotte. Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres mutines.

« Vous m'emmenez dans un endroit plus romantique, Chef ? » susurra le détenu au gardien, qui n'était autre que Snape.

Celui-ci évita son regard et se contenta de le tirer à sa suite. Il avait beau être le Chef des matons, il n'aimait pas être seul en compagnie de cet homme. L'un des plus dangereux de l'Unité Pilote, si ce n'était le plus dangereux. Snape l'avait connu dans bien d'autres circonstances. Qu'il préférait ne pas se rappeler.

Mais il suffisait de jeter un coup d'oeil à la grande silhouette souple et mince malgré son âge pour qu'un malaise le prenne à la gorge. Lui que rien ne pouvait intimider. Presque rien.

-Non, tu as une visite, répondit-il mécaniquement.

Le prisonnier hocha la tête d'un air entendu mais ses pensées filaient à toute allure. Une visite ? Si tard le soir ? C'était sans doute pour quelque chose d'illégal, de très illégal. Peut-être même dans le dos du Directeur.

Snape le fit entrer dans un des parloirs réservés aux visites des familles et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise au dossier rude. Il grimaça plus pour la forme que par réelle inconvenance.

Il savait qui venait le voir avant même que Lucius Malfoy ne pose son distingué postérieur sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la vitre renforcée. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ah si, ses cheveux avaient poussé.

Mais son regard était toujours le même, toujours aussi métallique. Toujours à éviter le sien.

Le visiteur s'empara de l'un des combinés et fit signe à Snape de coller l'autre téléphone contre l'oreille du détenu.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge et prit un air détaché sans lâcher l'homme aux long cheveux blonds des yeux.

« Lucius. Quelle bonne surprise. Ca doit faire...Hum, 21 ans je dirais. Comment se passe la vie en dehors d'une cage ? »

Il fut ravi de son petit effet et de voir son interlocuteur se tendre de nervosité mal dissimulée. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour m'apporter des gâteaux faits maison. »

-C'est à propos de...

« De ton rejeton. »

-Comment sais-tu...

« Je sais ce que je dois savoir. J'ai les moyens de savoir. Oui, même en Enfer, j'ai encore quelques cartes à mon jeu. Cela t'étonne ? Tu risques de m'offenser. »

Lucius poussa un soupir las et se passa une main dans les cheveux, troublant leur position parfaite.

-Il est jeune..

« Le pauvre enfant. »

-Et seul...

« Sans son papa pour l'épauler. »

Le détenu s'amusait terriblement. Il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir, celui de rabaisser Lucius Malfoy au point que celui-ci veuille se cacher sous terre. Le pouvoir de lui montrer sa supériorité. Et là, il avait le pouvoir de lui montrer sa rancune.

Oh oui, il allait lui faire sentir. Comme une profonde marque dans la chair.

Le visiteur blond essuya discrètement ses mains moites contre son pantalon couteux à la coupe parfaitement droite avant de se racler la gorge pour murmurer au creux du combiné :

-Père, s'il te plaît..

« Oh ? Me revoilà père à présent. Pourtant vous faites erreur monsieur Malfoy. Mon fils est mort, il est mort il y a 20 ans. Quand il a fait son choix. »

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de Draco !

« En quoi est-ce mon problème ? »

-Il porte ton nom ! C'est la chair de ta chair !

« Mon nom ? »

Un long ricanement lui échappa, un son qui fit froid dans le dos aux deux autres hommes présents. La main de Snape qui tenait le combiné commençait à trembler légèrement, ce n'était pas si simple de tenir un truc aussi lourd à bout de bras.

« Tu crois que c'est grâce à mon nom que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Quand je suis entré ici avec ce nom, c'était comme signer mon arrêt de mort. Jamais tu n'es venu pour t'enquérir du sort de celui qui t'a légué _son nom_. Et maintenant que j'ai le futur de ton bâtard au creux de ma main, tu viens demander grâce ? »

Lucius baissa la tête et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Malgré toutes ces années de séparation, il connaissait cette inflexion dans la voix paternelle, il avait appris à reconnaître quand il condamnait quelqu'un.

-Tu...Tu veux de l'argent ?

Le regard métallique de son père le glaça sur place et il bénit la présence de cette vitre plus que solide qui se trouvait entre eux. Car il savait que celui-ci aurait été capable de le tuer de ses mains s'il avait pu.

« Tu sais Lucius, je n'ai rien perdu de mon éducation, même en passant 20 ans ici. Mais je vais te donner ma réponse dans la langue que j'ai appris ici, à AZ. »

Il repoussa le combiné de son oreille et Snape le raccrocha en fixant Lucius qui lui avait le regard rivé aux lèvres de son père sur lesquelles il pouvait clairement lire.

_'Fuck You.'_

Il se leva fièrement de sa chaise et susurra au gardien qui l'accompagnait que pour lui, la visite était terminée.

Il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un dernier regard à l'homme derrière lui, dont le visage transpirait le désespoir le plus complet.

Non, il était trop occupé à ourdir des plans plus jubilatoires les uns que les autres.

Oui, Abraxas Malfoy avait la rancune tenace.

Mais qui allait en faire les frais ?

• . • . •

_**A suivre. **_

_Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre, j'ai eu du mal à me mettre dessus à cause de la fatigue. _

_Mais j'ai quand même réussi à le conclure et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus._

_Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de l'histoire ? _

_(Promis, je vais arrêter de rajouter des mystères pour mettre plus de réponses. \o/)_

_J'attends vos avis, positifs comme négatifs ! ;)_

_(Ou même votre superstition préférée du Vendredi 13 !)_

• **RAR Anonymes :**

**Kalymerho :** Tu as été la première à reviewer le chapitre cette semaine et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ta review. C'est vrai que ce n'est jamais facile de se faire une idée d'une fic en ne lisant que le prologue. Surtout que le mien était un peu abrupt niveaux informations, etc. Tous tes compliments risquent de me donner des poussées d'adrénaline ! Je suis toujours ravie quand les lecteurs sont surpris par l'évolution de la fic et qu'ils décident de lire la suite pour en savoir plus. C'est ce qui me motive à poster aussi vite, satisfaire leur curiosité. Tu trouves vraiment que le caractère des persos HP est bien respecté ? Ca a été l'une de mes plus grandes peur en écrivant cette fic, de faire des personnes trop OOC, au point que ça soit désagréable. Mais ça me rassure que ce que tu dis ! Une chose est sûre en tout cas, Draco n'est pas **entièrement** responsable de ce qui lui tombe dessus. ;) J'espère que la suite t'aura plu en tout cas et t'aura donné envie d'en savoir en plus ! Merci de me lire ! Bon week-end et gros bisouus !

**Yuu :** Waw, je peux te dire que ta review a reboosté ma confiance en moi et en ma capacité à écrire. C'est l'un de mes plus gros défauts, je me surestime trop parfois. Surtout dans ce que j'écris parce que je tiens à ne pas décevoir les attentes des lecteurs. Surtout que ce n'est pas dans une fic très facile que je m'engage et l'écriture ne se fait pas aussi légèrement que ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé. Une fic mature, tu trouves ? Merci beaucoup ! Ca me donne vraiment l'impression d'avoir pu faire évoluer mon style. C'est vrai que le domaine de la prison est assez rare dans le monde de la fiction, à ce jour je n'ai lu que deux fics Drarry qui traitaient de ce thème et je n'ose même pas me comparer à celles qui les ont écrites. Pour l'idée de la romance, tu as vraiment trouvé les mots juste pour la décrire. En plus du fait que ce ne sera pas simple à introduire, j'avoue honteusement que je n'ai pas encore établi la façon dont les choses vont s'aligner pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'engueuler à tout bout de champ. Mais bon, c'est le Drarry comme ça que je préfère. XD

En tout cas, un grand merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé une review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur :) Je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère à très vite !

**Gayel :** Salut toi ! Je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fic et qu'elle t'ait intéressée. ;) Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle continue à plaire encore un long moment ! Merci à toi d'avoir lu et reviewé et je te dis à très vite pour la suite ! Gros bisous

**Caro06 :** Et moi je te remercie d'être fidèle à chaque nouveau chapitre et de prendre la peine de laisser un petit message d'encouragement. Ca me fait très plaisir ! La suite t'a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Gros bisous ;)

**Roll :** Waouh, moi c'est ta review que j'ai trouvé énorme chère Roll ! \o/ Elle m'a beaucoup fait rire en tout cas et c'est avec plaisir que j'y réponds. Pour écrire la suite, tu peux compter sur moi, je me suis posée comme objectif de poster un chapitre par semaine. Après, espérons que cette résolution tiendra le coup. Mais je ferais tout pour ! Merci beaucoup de dissiper cette horrible impression que j'avais d'un chapitre lourd et peut-être mal articulé autour des nouveaux personnages qui apparaissent. J'ai parfois peur de vous noyer dans des trucs pas clairs ! Pour le réalisme, je suis contente chaque fois que je reçois une remarque dessus parce que c'est un des points clés de la fic qui me tient à cœur, que ce soit le plus réaliste possible. Ne pas aller trop vite. Et je comprends tellement quand tu dis que souvent, tout est prétexte au cul ! Parce que d'une, les lemons ça roxx de sa mémé et que c'est génial à lire et à écrire. Et de deux, parce que je suis tellement perverse que je n'aime pas les relations platoniques. :p

Mais là, je suis ton conseil et je me calque sur le rythme de l'intrigue. Après tout, j'espère bien vous garder avec moi jusqu'à la fin alors je vais faire durer le plaisir ! Pour le sadisme dont j'ai fait preuve à la fin, je compatis tout à fait mais si je suis comme ça, c'est à cause de toutes les merveilleuses auteurs sadique que j'ai lu et qui m'ont donné le goût du vice. *-* Mais bon, tant que ce que tu écris te plaît, si tu mets un peu trop de prétextes au cul, je pense qu'on ne t'en voudra pas trop.:p Dans cette fic en tout cas, le problème va sûrement être de réussir à les caser ensemble. xD

Pauvre de moi...En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour me lire et de m'avoir laissé une review aussi agréable. Désolée pour ce gros pavé de RAR mais je tenais à te répondre. Et puis c'est quoi cette vilaine manie de reviewer deux fois de suite pour réclamer la suite ? :p Bon, je ne t'en veux pas, je l'ai déjà fait pas mal de fois, haha. Bonne année, toussa toussa à toi aussi, hihi. Ohlala, mais Robin n'est pas dévergondé au point de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements. Ou peut-être que si ? On verra bien. xD

Bon week-end à toi et j'espère te revoir très vite ! Gros bisous

**Luciferou :** J'ai voulu répondre à ta review par MP mais tu les as désactivés. Alors je le fais ici. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu, ce n'en était pas un très facile alors c'est d'autant mieux si tu l'as adoré ! Le pourquoi de l'emprisonnement de Harry ce n'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement :p Mais ça se profilera dans les quelques chapitres à venir, je promets de ne pas (trop) vous faire languir. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour lire et commenter, ça me motive beaucoup ce genre d'attentions ! Bon week-end et gros bisous, en espérant que la suite ne t'ait pas déçue.

_Et voilà, merci encore à tous !_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ?_

_Passez un bon week-end et n'oubliez pas de paresser longuement !_

_Koibi~_


	5. On ne s'improvise pas sauveur

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Aaaaah, ça y'est, adieu ma belle résolution de poster une fois par semaine. J'ai même pas tenu un mois, j'suis nulle. Privée de chocolat pour la peine. (faites comme si vous y croyiez)_

_Je suis désolée !_

_Pardonnez-moi pour les RAR en retard également mais entre les cours et ma recherche assidue de l'enc/bip/lé qui a décrété que je ne pouvais pas hiberner comme une marmotte, j'ai trop peu de temps pour écrire._

_Un énorme **merci**, **thanks**, **arigatô** et dans toutes les autres langues que vous voulez ! _

_Vos reviews illuminent ma semaine, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Quand je m'apprête à craquer et à m'exiler sur une île déserte , je me dis que là-bas, je ne pourrais pas lire vos reviews._

_Alors ça me fait revenir. (ça et le chocolat o/)_

_En plus Megaupload a été viré cette semaine, grrr. Mais bon, pas grave, il y a encore plein d'autres sites, mwahaha._

_Rebellez-vous contre leur autorité et mangez du chocolat !_

• **Disclaimer : ** Les personnages de l'univers de J. ne m'appartiennent pas mais tout le reste si, surtout les gros méchants gardiens de prison. Je me suis également inspirée de la série 'OZ', qui m'a suggérée notamment le titre.

Le salaire que je touche en écrivant ces lignes sera bien sûr reversé sur mon compte secret à Waïkiki, alors chut.

• **Raiting :** Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit un bon gros M.

• **Notes : ** Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire se déroule en grande partie dans une prison. C'est un Univers Alterné et comme je vais essayer de rester fidèle aux 'ambiances de prison' que j'ai pu voir dans certaines séries américaines, il se peut que le langage ou les actes soient parfois crus et/ou violents. Je ne tomberais pas dans quelque chose de trop glauque, pas d'inquiétude mais c'est juste pour prévenir les personnes susceptibles d'être choquées par ce genre de choses.

**/!\** Oh et l'histoire qui suit contient toujours de très fortes allusions (le mot est faible, non?) à des rapports **homosexuels**.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite.

Bonne Lecture !

• . • . •

**Chapitre 4 :** On ne s'improvise pas sauveur

Sa vieille amie, comme elle lui avait manqué !

Cette pièce froide et sombre dans laquelle il avait juste assez de place pour tourner en rond, comme un fauve en cage. Ce n'était pas si différent de sa cellule de verre, sauf que là il était totalement seul. Ca sentait la pisse, le sperme, la sueur. Délicieux cocktail auquel venait s'ajouter une subtile effluve de désespoir.

Pas le sien, lui s'en foutait bien d'être là. Harry Potter était habitué à ce trou, c'était devenu comme sa résidence secondaire. Les mecs qui y allaient le plus souvent, comme lui, lui avaient même trouvé un joli petit nom. Betty. Betty le trou.

Quand il en revenait, on le gratifiait toujours d'un graveleux _'Alors, elle était comment cette nuit la Betty ?'_.

Etroite, comme d'habitude. Y avait la place que pour un mec dans Betty. Etouffante, crasseuse. Juste comme on l'aimait.

C'était con comme blague mais c'était une manière comme une autre de faire un doigt d'honneur à l'Enfer. De rester un peu le maître à bord et de se convaincre que donner un nom féminin à cet endroit, ça allait le rendre moins détestable.

Il n'y avait jamais passé plus de deux jours de suite et il en était heureux, il avait les nerfs à vif quand il en sortait. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de respect pour le vieux débris de Malfoy qui venait d'y séjourner pendant toute une semaine.

Sept jours, _168_ putain d'heures entre ces quatre murs.

Dans les ténèbres, qui plus est. Potter remercia un dieu quelconque de ne pas être claustrophobe. Sinon, il se serait sans doute coupé la langue lui-même pour mettre fin à ce calvaire qu'aurait été ce séjour forcé et torturant dans le noir.

Il se laissa finalement tomber dans son coin habituel, bon ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait plusieurs choix de place ici, mais il supportait mieux celle-ci car c'était la plus éloignée du courant d'air glacial.

Il grimaça quand sa nuque s'appuya contre le mur rugueux et poisseux d'humidité. Ce connard de gardien n'y avait pas été de main morte pour le mettre à genoux et il sentait qu'il en aurait pour plusieurs jours avant de ne plus avoir l'impression de s'être fait marcher sur l'arrière du crâne par un troupeau d'éléphants.

Il posa sa main au sol et réprima un gémissement écoeuré quand il rencontra une substance gluante qu'il préférait ne pas chercher à identifier. Il l'essuya distraitement sur son pantalon et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller un moment.

Il se repassa mentalement les dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre et surtout, les étapes du plan qu'il avait monté de toutes pièces. Alors ça y était, maintenant lui aussi était devenu un détenu aussi pourri que tous les autres. Il n'avait plus de place pour sa conscience. Il fallait choisir entre la vie et la pitié.

Il frémit quand trois grattements contre la porte se firent entendre. Le signal. Pas trop tôt. Cet incapable était en retard.

Il se remit sur pieds à contrecoeur, il venait tout juste de trouver une position qui ne lui donnait pas envie de hurler d'inconfort. Mais business is business, comme disaient si bien ces snobinards coincés du cul. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la porte blindée et répondit par trois petits coups secs.

La petite trappe donnant sur l'extérieur s'ouvrit en grinçant et la lumière du couloir l'aveugla à moitié mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était toujours mieux que le noir complet. Il aperçut les cheveux de son complice, bientôt suivis de sa voix désagréablement geignarde :

-Connard de Potter. Tu sais que j'ai mal aux couilles à cause de tes conneries ?

Ce dernier ne put réprimer un ricanement qui laissait clairement voir qu'il ne compatissait pas le moins du monde, énervant un peu plus son interlocuteur.

-Arrête de rire, enculé. Tu était juste censé me filer un petit coup par derrière, pas m'assomer carrément.

« Il fallait que ça ait l'air vrai. » se défendit le brun en haussant les épaules. « Et puis comment je pouvais savoir que cette petite frappe de Malfoy savait se défendre ? »

-Bref, j'suis pas venu là pour te faire la conversation. T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors j'veux mon fric moi, maintenant.

« Non, pas tout à fait. »

-Comment ça ? , s'impatienta le gardien derrière la porte, resserrant rageusement sa main sur sa matraque. Je l'ai intimidé, menacé de le baiser et j'peux te dire qu'il en chialait presque. Toi tu l'as sauvé, youhou, Potter le Sauveur. C'est ce qui était convenu, le reste je m'en balance.

« Il reste persuadé qu'il aurait pu s'en tirer seul. »

-C'est pas mes affaires ! J'ai rempli ma part du deal moi, trou du cul prétentieux. Alors tu m'files mon fric ou je m'arrange pour te laisser moisir ici pendant une semaine comme ton pote Malfoy.

« Ta gueule, Railey. T'auras droit qu'à la moitié. » Le coupa sèchement Potter, ne laissant rien paraître de l'effet que le menace avait sur lui. Pas une semaine dans ce trou, ça le rendrait dingue.

-Espèce de...

« Tu m'as envoyé Avery, connard. » Cracha le brun avec une rancoeur qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler. « C'était pas dans le deal ça. On avait dit Snape à la limite mais pas cet enculé d'Avery. Tu enfreins les règles alors je joue selon les miennes. »

A ces mots, il porta une main à sa mâchoire douloureusement engourdie. Il avait toujours le goût de son propre sang dans la bouche et il détestait ça. Il se foutait de sentir celui des autres mais pas le sien. Ca allait laisser une marque en plus à tous les coups.

-Haha, c'était de la part de mes couilles. Je sais qu'Avery et toi, c'est une grande et belle love story.

« Ferme-la un peu et va chercher ton pourboire chez Crivey. Pas la peine d'essayer de le tabasser, il a juste la moitié sur lui. Et puis, j'suis quasiment sûr qu'il est aussi capable de te mettre une raclée. »

-J'aurais l'autre moitié quand ?

« Quand tu auras rattrapé ton erreur. »

-J'vois pas ce que ça peut t'apporter de t'attirer la confiance de cette tapette de Malfoy. A mon avis, il va pas tarder à finir comme pute.

« Je te paye pour un boulot que t'es même pas foutu de bien faire alors tes questions à la con, tu t'les gardes. »

Railey grogna de mécontentement mais ne rajouta rien et referma sans douceur la petite trappe avant de se diriger d'un bon pas vers la cellule de Crivey. Il se dégoûtait de lui-même. En être réduit à passer ce genre de marchés avec ces raclures de détenus. Il contribuait à pourrir le système de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il avait même été satisfait de son sort au début. Pouvoir se défouler sur des connards condamnés par la société sans aucune représailles, c'était vraiment le pied. Il se sentait fier d'avoir une matraque entre les mains et de voir les prisonniers tenter de s'attirer ses faveurs.

Mais quand il était question de fric, son honneur il se le carrait n'importe où il fallait. Potter avait du fric. Et lui avait besoin de fric. Tout simplement.

C'est ainsi que se forment les pires alliances.

• . • . •

-Vous aviez raison, Maître. Lucius a bien été voir Abraxas.

Nagini raccrocha le téléphone au bout duquel il venait juste d'avoir Severus Snape, leur plus fidèle espion au sein de la prison imprenable.

« Evidemment que j'avais raison. Si mon corps est altéré, je garde toute ma lucidité et j'ai clairement vu qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir laissé son fils pénétrer à Azkaban... »

Un râle rauque échappa à Tom Riddle, le forcant à interrompre sa phrase pour reprendre son souffle. Pourtant, il se sentait plutôt en forme aujourd'hui, comparé au jour où Lucius était venu lui rendre visite. S'il lui avait demandé de sacrifier son fils, c'était pour deux raisons bien distinctes.

La première était que le gamin pourrait se montrer très utile en prison, mais pas de la façon dont son père l'imaginait.

Le fils Malfoy ne pourrait obtenir aucune information par l'intimidation, il n'était pas bâti pour ça et n'avait rien d'un effrayant mafieux. La seule façon qu'il aurait de leur servir à quelque chose, ce serait de monnayer son cul.

La deuxième raison ? Il détestait les Malfoy. Cette famille fière et arrogante.

Qu'avaient-ils dont ils pouvaient être si fier ? Le premier du nom croupissait en prison depuis déjà vingt ans, le second n'avait pas hésité à trahir son propre sang pour offrir son père en pâtures à ceux qui en avaient après son pouvoir et le dernier...N'allait sûrement pas tarder à devenir une marchandise sexuelle.

Quel charmant tableau familial.

Riddle n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait de ne pas avoir d'attaches. D'être seul au monde depuis toujours et d'avoir pourtant réussi à se hisser aussi haut. A la tête d'une organisation des plus illégales et au sein de laquelle il était plus que protégé.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de flics, juges, procureurs qui avaient tenté de l'envoyer derrière les barreaux. Mais ils s'étaient tous heurtés au même obstacle : son armée fidèle. Chacun de ses hommes était prêt à se dénoncer pour les crimes de leur Patron, à finir leur vie en prison pour préserver la sienne.

Il n'était entouré que de pions inutiles, de la simple chair à canon, mais qui lui vouait un respect sans borne. Les humains étaient vraiment des créatures pitoyables. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Tom se leva de son élégant fauteuil poupre mais il ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans traîner derrière lui sa réserve d'oxygène installée sur un petit chariot à roulettes. Comme un chien dont il ne se séparerait jamais. Il se sentait affaibli mais il avait encore assez de force pour serrer les poings de frustration.

Lui qui autrefois était le plus vif, le plus virulent des tueurs de cette ville. Du pays tout entier. Le plus rapide et le plus discret, au point qu'il semblait être l'assistant de la Mort. C'est d'ailleurs de cette superstition absurde qu'était né son nom de code. Voldemort.

Les victimes qui savaient se trouver sur sa liste d'hommes à abattre préféraient parfois se donner la mort elle-même. De peur de l'affronter un jour en face, de croiser son regard fou et impitoyable.

Et elles avaient bien raison. Car Voldemort n'était pas le facteur, il ne passait jamais deux fois. Il ne ratait jamais son coup et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne se montrait vulnérable face à ses ennemis. Ca faisait beaucoup de _'jamais'_ ça. Mais c'était tout lui.

Cependant, qu'était-il supposé faire quand ces ennemis se glissaient parmi les rares êtres auxquels il accordait un semblant de confiance ?

Son Bras Droit le tira de ses pensées comme il savait si bien le faire, avec d'éternels persiflages malveillants.

-Je me demande si Avery nous est vraiment utile à Azkaban. Snape m'a rapporté qu'il s'emportait beaucoup trop vite. Et puis, il est loin d'être très futé.

« Les hommes que j'enrôle n'ont pas besoin d'être des génies. Il suffit que leur esprit soit malléable et qu'ils soient efficaces. J'ai entendu dire qu'il menait la vie dure aux chiens qui appartiennent au 'gang' du vieux Malfoy. Ca me suffit pour prouver son minimum d'utilité. »

-Il a failli se laisser aller à descendre le Balafré hier soir.

Nagini se glaca sur place quand il croisa le regard que son Maître venait de darder sur lui. Un regard dépourvu de la moindre émotion. Un regard qui le menacait clairement de surveiller à deux fois les paroles qu'il prononçait inconsidérément.

-Je voulais dire...Potter. Il a failli descendre Potter, se rattrapa-t-il avec une maladresse qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Ces derniers-temps, il avait été ravi de voir son Maître s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Il avait commencé à amorcer sa prise en main de l'organisation afin de devenir, plus que son bras droit, celui qui aurait autant de pouvoir que Voldemort.

Mais il suffisait que l'on évoque cet enfoiré de Potter pour que Riddle reprenne pleinement conscience et qu'il soit animé d'une force nouvelle. Il avait fait une connerie considérable en évoquant à nouveau le nom de code « Balafré ». Trop de souvenirs passés, trop de réminescences de cette vengeance que son Patron voulait assouvir.

Nagini perdait le contrôle sur Riddle. Il fallait qu'il se débarasse de ce foutu gamin, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il se tendit et ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul quand son Maître fit quelques pas fermes dans sa direction, le grincement des roulettes de la réserve d'oxygène brisant le silence pesant. Il ne prit pas garde à la table basse qui se trouvait juste derrière lui et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

Ce fut une main glacée et secouée de légers tremblements qui le préserva de sa chute, s'enroulant tout d'abord autour de son col avant d'atteindre sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, entièrement soumis à la volonté de son Maître.

« Ouvre les yeux, Nagini. »

Celui-ci ne put faire autrement qu'obéir et il rencontra deux orbes rougeoyantes à l'éclat étrangement caressant.

« Tu m'agaces. »

-Je...J'en suis désolé, Maître...

« Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois que tu m'as agacé ? »

Le subordonné ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes, son souffle saccadé calqué sur celui, mécanique, de l'homme qui tenait sa vie entre ses doigts décharnés. Il se décida enfin à lever sa main droite qui était protégée par un gant.

« Dis-le. Je veux l'entendre. Non, je veux le voir. »

Nagini ôta fébrilement le tissu en velours qui dissimulait sa main et dévoila son petit doigt et son annulaire auxquels il manquait des phalanges. Cette vision arracha un rire amusé à Voldemort qui les contempla avec l'air tendre et épanoui de celui qui se remémore d'agréables souvenirs.

Il relâcha le cou qu'il maintenait toujours et regarda son homme de main tomber à genoux et reprendre difficilement son souffle. Il recula légèrement et fouilla dans la poche de son élégant costume trois pièces afin d'en sortir un superbe couteau suisse d'un noir vernis.

Dans un geste familier du poignet, il choisit une petite lame finement aiguisée et se pencha pour en caresser la joue de Nagini, laissant un mince filet de sang dévaler la peau blanche, trop blanche.

« Pose ta main sur la table. »

-Maître, je vous...

Riddle l'interrompit d'un geste impérieux de la main et fit mine de prendre un air songeur, ses longs doigts faisant habilement aller et venir les dangereuses lames du couteau. Prenant un ton diplomate, il déclara finalement :

« Je suis un Maître clément, Nagini, tu le sais. »

-Merci Maître, je...

« Je te laisse choisir le doigt que je vais mutiler cette fois-ci. »

L'homme à ses genoux baissa la tête pour dissimuler les larmes de rage et de douleur anticipée qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses paupières. Il allait déjà être puni comme un vulgaire homme de main désobéissant, il n'était pas nécessaire d'accentuer son humiliation.

Il caressa fébrilement sa main à laquelle il manquait des phalanges et qui n'avait cicatrisée complètement que très récemment. Il voulait garder son majeur intact. Pour pouvoir le gratifier d'un doigt d'honneur le jour où il lui tirerait une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il posa sa main à plat sur la table de verre et releva les yeux vers son Maître, murmurant d'une voix qu'il voulait emplie de soumission :

-L'index, s'il vous plaît.

Il n'eut pas tot fait de formuler sa _requête _qu'un cri étranglé lui échappa, tandis que la moitié de son doigt roulait jusque sous la table basse, tachant le coûteux tapis couleur ocre. Il le ramassa, le fourra dans sa poche en ravalant son dégoût et se redressa en partie, ne gardant qu'un genou à terre et la tête baissée.

-Merci, Maître..

Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire cruel et forca Nagini à relever le visage pour essuyer la lame rouge de son propre sang sur sa joue et ses lèvres.

« Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas en arriver à ce genre d'extrémités. Surtout avec toi, mon serpent. »

Son ton jubilatoire et l'excitation vicieuse qui avait parcouru ses membres tandis qu'il découpait la phalange avec une précision digne d'un chirurgien trahissaient ses paroles. Mais il s'en moquait bien. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu un peu d'action.

Ses yeux se révulsaient d'impatience quand il songeait aux tortures qu'il lui ferait subir à Lui, une fois qu'il l'aurait à portée de main. A portée de lame. Pour un peu, il aurait pu en bander.

Il jeta un bref regard à la main mutilée et dégoulinante de sang.

« Ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'un moignon. Il faudra sans doute le découper également tôt ou tard. »

Riddle émit un rire en percevant le frisson qui secoua Nagini. Un frisson de terreur, de soumission. Bon Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Il éprouvait un plaisir pervers à la pensée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir réduire à l'état de larve terrorisée un homme de la trempe de son serpent.

Nagini aimait tellement jouer les caïds. Un peu trop à son goût. Dans l'intimité, il voulait lui rappeler qui était l'unique maître à bord. Que dans son trône d'acier, il n'y avait pas de place pour deux. Ni sur les accoudoirs, ni ailleurs. Seulement à ses pieds.

Il reposa sa main sur la poignée de sa réserve d'oxygène et la traîna jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée depuis laquelle il pouvait voir un soleil timide se lever.

« Ne pleure pas. Je déteste les faibles. Et je ne vais pas en plus m'affubler d'un homme de main infirme. J'ai déjà eu assez d'un fils manchot, déserteur et incapable. »

Il n'eut même pas un peu de temps pour songer à celui qu'il venait d'évoquer.

Quelques légers coups furent frappés à la porte et il ordonna d'entrer d'une voix claire et forte. En dehors de Nagini, il ne tolérait pas qu'une quelconque autre personne de l'organisation le voit dans un état affaibli.

Un jeune homme à grande stature pénétra dans la pièce à pas feutrés. Il était bien bâti et devait sans doute le dépasser d'une bonne tête mais quelque chose d'étrangement soumis se dégageait de lui. Cela venait peut-être de ses vêtements sombres qui affinaient sa silhouette ou bien des mèches chatains qui balayaient ses yeux, les rendant invisibles à la vue.

Riddle croyait le reconnaître pour l'avoir déjà vu de nombreuses fois dans le sillage de son serpent. Comment s'appelait-il ? Quelque chose comme Londubras ? Quelle importance, ce n'était qu'un pion.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il à l'importun, ne prenant même plus la peine de le regarder.

Le silence lui répondit, seulement troublé par les halètements de douleur de Nagini qui bandait sa main mutilée du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Eh bien ? Parle. Si tu es venu pour remplacer l'un de mes porte-manteaux, tu peux repartir, ils te supplantent esthétiquement. »

-Maître...Il est muet...

Voldemort haussa un sourcil agacé à l'intention de son bras droit qui venait tout juste de se relever correctement et qui fixait à présent le jeune homme qui n'avait pas quitté sa position initiale.

« Un muet ? Cela ne me surprend pas. Il fallait bien ça pour aller avec un futur manchot. »

Nagini baissa la tête en approuvant silencieusement puis il se tourna vers le visiteur et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait. Celui-ci effectua des signes avec ses mains que le serpent sembla comprendre et il lui fit signe de quitter la pièce.

-Il dit qu'il a finalement localisé la nouvelle résidence des Weasley. C'est en Ecosse.

« Les imbéciles. Je pensait qu'ils auraient au moins fait l'effort de quitter l'Europe. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. »

-Que fait-on ?

« Commencez par effectuer une filature quotidienne et discrète. De toute façon, nous n'aurons besoin que de quelques poils roux. »

Tirant sa roulette derrière lui, il se réinstalla dans son imposant fauteuil en daim, reprit le livre qu'il avait délaissé quelques heures plus tôt et fit un geste distrait dans la direction de Nagini.

« Tu peux disposer, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes pleurnicheries. Je veux un rapport détaillé dans trois jours. »

-Bien, Maître.

Le serpent quitta la salle, trop souffrant pour chercher à dissimuler son empressement et une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre le battant en gémissant de douleur. Son visage s'éclaira quand il aperçut son espion favori qui l'attendait, posté près d'un pilier en marbre.

-Neville..., susurra-t-il d'une voix geignarde.

Il jeta un bref regard dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls et tendit les bras dans la direction du jeune homme qui le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et le souleva entre ses bras pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Neville, j'ai mal...Il m'en a encore coupé un...

Le muet ne répondit rien, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, mais fit quand même un signe de tête pour faire comprendre qu'il compatissait au malheur de son supérieur. Une fois devant la porte des appartements de Nagini, il le déposa au sol et lui ouvrit le battant pour le laisser entrer. Ce dernier s'accrocha à son bras comme un enfant gâté, ce qui était loin de s'accorder avec son âge et son physique sournois.

-Viens avec moi. Je veux que tu t'occupes de moi.

Neville réprima un soupir agacé et lui expliqua en langage des signes qu'il ferait mieux d'aller entamer la filature chez les Weasley. Le serpent ne voulut rien entendre et le tira de force dans sa chambre dont il verouilla la porte derrière eux. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en geignant et son espion alla chercher de quoi le soigner sommairement.

Le front de Nagini était un peu brûlant à cause de la plaie qui allait sans doute s'infecter et il parlait, parlait, sans vouloir s'arrêter ou modérer ses confessions.

-Il n'y en a que pour lui. Ce putain de Balafré. J'en ai marre de perdre des doigts chaque fois que j'évoque son putain de nom ! Je le buterais de mes mains avant de m'occuper moi-même de Voldemort. Il va sentir ce que cela fait de perdre quelques doigts, lui aussi...Aïe !

Le muet venait de finir de resserrer le bandage autour de la plaie et le serpent lui fit un sourire cajoleur qui, venant de lui, ressemblait plus à un rictus geignard qu'autre chose.

-Je te garderais toujours près de moi, Neville. Et toi aussi, tu vas rester près de moi. Pas vrai ?

Mais, avant même d'obtenir une réponse de sa part, il ferma ses paupières alourdies par la douleur et l'énervement, plongeant dans un sommeil qui allait s'avérer tourmenté.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir soulagé et, sans même un regard en arrière sur son supérieur, ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce viciée.

Ici, tout ressemblait au serpent. Les lourdes tentures noires et crasseuses entravaient la faible lumière qui parvenait d'une fenêtre aux volets fermés à l'aide d'une combinaison de chaînes complexe.

Il déverrouilla la porte et se faufila dehors sans un bruit. Il était habitué à la discrétion, c'était devenu son travail, son identité. Il pouvait se tenir dans une pièce sans même qu'on le remarque, malgré sa grande stature. D'autres hommes de sa taille auraient pu paraître imposants, intimidants, bref, désignés par plein de jolis adjectifs pour dire qu'on les remarquait de loin.

Mais pas lui.

Une fois le battant refermé derrière lui, il s'y appuya un instant. Son regard se perdit dans le mur en face de lui tandis qu'un sourire joyeux étirait le coin de ses lèvres. Ca faisait presque un peu mal, il n'était plus habitué à utiliser autant sa bouche.

Un murmure éraillé se perdit dans le grand couloir.

« Tu me manques, Harry. »

Et l'espion disparut, rapidement. Aussi rapidement que ses paroles.

Il redevenait Neville le muet, l'invisible.

• . • . •

Le jour était déjà là.

Comment pouvait-il le savoir alors qu'il croupissait toujours au fond de son trou crasseux ? Eh bien, c'était parce qu'il entendait les gardiens s'agiter derrière la lourde porte, libérant les autres détenus qui avaient passé la nuit dans un enfer miniature similaire au sien.

Harry se releva et s'étira longuement, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds et réalisa que sa tête frôlait presque le plafond.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres quand il songea au fait que ce connard de géant de Greyback devait se voûter comme un moine pour tenir dans la jolie Betty.

Il ne sentait plus la moitié de son corps mais préférait ne pas y penser. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'un des trois jours de douche par semaine et il allait pouvoir se détendre un peu sous le jet. A condition qu'on ne le fasse pas chier. Mouais, peu probable.

Il s'appuya sur le mur et attendit impatiemment que l'on vienne ouvrir la porte de sa cage.

Le loquet se fit enfin entendre et il se protégea un instant les yeux de sa main pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière. Il se sentait comme un vampire grincheux.

Une fois habitué à la luminosité du couloir, il regarda le gardien qui venait de lui ouvrir et grogna de mécontentement :

« Oh non, putain ! Pas aujourd'hui, j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

L'homme qui lui faisait face lui planta sans ménagement la pointe de sa matraque entre les côtes et le plaqua contre le mur pour le menotter solidement. Il le retourna ensuite avec la même douceur et le poussa pour le forcer à avancer dans le couloir à l'opposé de celui censé le ramener vers le Level UP et donc, sa cellule.

-Ferme-la, j'me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé ton avis.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et répéta les paroles de Snape sur un ton qu'il déforma puérilement. Quand c'était le Chef des toutous armés en personne qui venait le sortir de son trou, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à un nouvel entretien avec le Directeur.

Et le trajet qu'ils empruntaient acheva de le conforter dans cette idée.

Ils montèrent de nombreux escaliers austères et soudain, il devint difficile de savoir si l'on se trouvait vraiment encore à AZ ou non. L'aile centrale de la prison était vraiment chaleureuse comparée aux quatre autres.

Il faut dire qu'elle était faite pour les hauts dirigeants au cul délicat. Il leur fallait de la moquette, du chauffage et même de l'air vierge de toute odeur qui rappellerait celle que dégageaient les détenus. L'odeur souillée d'un corps privé de liberté.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant deux lourdes portes en bois sombre et vernis. Snape frappa trois petits coups brefs et une voix étouffée et au timbre amusé résonna de l'autre côté du battant.

-Le mot de passe ?

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Ce vieux fou se livrait toujours au même rituel ridicule et le détenu jubilait toujours de voir Snape tenter de ne pas s'y plier.

-Je vous amène Potter, Monsieur.

-Ce n'est pas ça !

-Monsieur, je ne vais pas...

-Non plus !

La poigne du Chef des gardiens se resserra sur sa matraque et Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas défoncer la porte pour forcer le Directeur à ouvrir son fichu bureau sans le faire chier avec des gamineries d'un autre âge.

-...prosper...pains d'épice...

-Oh, je crois que vous chauffez !

Snape se râcla la gorge et débita sans même reprendre son souffle et sur un ton sérieux qui contrastait avec les paroles ridicules qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres :

-Prosperyouplaboumc'estleroidespainsd'épice. _(1)_

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et la porte du bureau s'entrouvrit enfin. Le gardien grogna, passablement énervé de s'être une nouvelle fois humilié devant un détenu. Il lui ôta ses menottes et le poussa dans la pièce sans douceur. Il salua le Directeur avec un mépris qu'il ne fit même pas l'effort de dissimuler et les laissa seuls, refermant le battant derrière lui.

-Severus est beaucoup trop sérieux., déclara tranquillement un homme à la chevelure argentée tout en se caressant la barbe.

Harry se frotta un instant les poignets meurtris par l'étau de fer puis il vint naturellement s'affaler sur l'une des chaises rembourrées qui faisaient face au lourd bureau d'ébène. Avisant des gâteaux secs en face de lui, il se servit et marmonna la bouche pleine :

« C'est vous qui êtes beaucoup trop fêlé si vous voulez mon avis. Un jour vous allez tellement l'irriter qu'il vous tirera une balle dans la tête en gueulant 'Ca te va comme mot de passe, vieux con ?'. »

Le Directeur ne s'offusqua même pas du ton avec lequel le prisonnier s'adressait à lui et il éclata de rire, croisant ses mains en face de lui.

-Ce serait une mort très drôle, de quoi me rendre célèbre.

« Si vous le dites. Moi je préférerais autant crever en dehors de ce trou à rats. »

-Harry.

Le ton qu'employait Albus Dumbledore était à présent dénué d'amusement ou de taquinerie. Il était même étrangement sérieux au vu de leur précédent échange. Le brun secoua la tête d'un air agacé en entendant son prénom de la bouche du vieil homme mais il était fatigué d'essayer de le forcer à l'appeler Potter.

« Cessez de vous fatiguer avec ça. Ca ne vous mènera à rien et en plus, ça me fait chier. »

-Je décide seul de ce qui me mènera à quelque chose ou non. Harry, pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

-Je crois fermement le contraire. Je peux échanger vos places et tu le sais très bien. Lui ici, à AZ, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et toi, libre.

« Vous me prenez pour un con ? J'suis un criminel, j'ai buté tous ces flics. Jamais vous ne me relâcherez. »

-Fais-moi confiance, tu peux me faire confiance.

« S'il y a bien une chose que m'aura appris votre foutue prison c'est qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne. »

Dumbledore laissa échapper un long soupir las. Tous les mois, il faisait venir Potter dans son bureau pour lui demander de coopérer, pour coincer celui qui était au cœur de tous les tourments de l'Angleterre. Coincer Tom Riddle. Enfin.

Il n'était pas devenu Directeur de cette prison pour rien. Il le voulait ici, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour faire en sorte que cela soit un vrai enfer.

Mais Potter, qui avait pourtant toutes les raisons de haïr Riddle, refusait de livrer des éléments compromettants sur lui. Il suffirait de son témoignage, un simple témoignage. Ou même l'emplacement de son quartier général officieux.

« Bon, vous avez fini ? Il restera plus d'eau chaude pour ma douche à ce train-là. »

Le ton insolent, toujours. Mais le Directeur avait appris à lire dans ses détenus aussi sûrement que dans des livres. Le jeune homme voulait jouer au plus fort, au plus endurant. Mais il ne savait pas encore qui était son adversaire.

-Il paraît que tu t'intéresses au jeune Malfoy.

« J'vois pas pourquoi je m'intéresserais à ce gamin. »

Harry se mordit la langue après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il les avait débitées trop vite pour qu'elles soient sincères et le sourire en coin qu'esquissa Dumbledore lui confirma que son mensonge avait fait un bide.

-Tu le veux ? Je peux te le laisser, tu sais.

Le détenu se redressa sur sa chaise et haussa un sourcil désabusé à l'entente de la proposition de l'homme en face de lui. Il était en train de proposer de lui _'offrir'_ Malfoy comme un proxénète proposerait une vulgaire pute à un client intéressé ?

« Vous devriez vraiment arrêter le pain d'épice. »

-Je peux faire en sorte que vous partagiez la même cellule. Cela te permettrait de t'amuser un peu et peut-être qu'ensuite, tu seras enclin à me rendre service à ton tour.

Dumbledore n'en revenait pas lui-même des paroles qu'il laissait échapper et cela ne fit que le conforter dans ce qu'il savait déjà : il était prêt à tout pour mettre la main sur Tom Riddle. Quitte à sacrifier quelques personnes au passage. Il l'avait déjà fait et pourrait très bien recommencer chaque fois que cela s'avérerait nécessaire.

« Vous pouvez vous les carrer au cul vos services ! J'en ai rien à foutre de Malfoy et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous attendez de moi. »

Il sursauta quand le Directeur se leva brusquement et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau, se penchant vers lui d'un air qui se voulait menaçant. Sa barbe même semblait frémir de fureur contenue, c'était ses vieux réflexes de flic qui reprenaient parfois le dessus.

-Ma patience a des limites, _Harry_. Je te conseille de réfléchir encore un peu. Je sais que tu supportes très mal d'aller au trou. Je me demande combien de temps tu tiendrais en isolement complet.

Le brun ne put réprimer un frémissement à cette pensée et il se maudit pour ça, pour laisser transparaître sa peur, sa faiblesse. Mais il avait décidé il y a bien longtemps déjà qu'il n'obéirait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Quitte à se fourrer dans une merde noire.

« Vous croyez que tout vous est du, pas vrai ? Enfermez-moi, tabassez-moi. Ca ne changera rien. C'est moi qui tuerai Voldemort. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore se plissèrent à l'entente de ce nom et il n'émit pas un mot pendant de longues et interminables secondes. Il leva soudainement sa main et Harry crut un instant qu'il allait lui en mettre une.

Mais au lieu de ça, il saisit son téléphone et pianota sur quelques touches.

-Minerva, appelez Snape. Dites-lui que j'en ai fini.

Il reprit place dans son fauteuil et darda son regard bleu métallique sur Harry, le fixant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qu'il replaca sur son nez avec minutie. Il inspira profondèment et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, un sourire amusé et bienveillant. Le même que celui qu'il arborait quand il étrait arrivé dans le bureau.

-Tu devrais aller faire soigner cette vilaine blessure sur ta bouche.

Potter détestait ça, cette façon de changer de sujet et de faire comme si la scène précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Il pétait les plombs et reprenait ensuite son rôle de vieux Directeur un peu gâteux sur les bords.

Le détenu se demandait s'il était le seul à savoir dans quel état la mention de Tom Riddle mettait le respectable Albus Dumbledore.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se leva de sa chaise pour se placer près de la porte, attendant que le gardien vienne le chercher. Finalement, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et il posa sa main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir quand une dernière phrase lui parvint :

-Tu as déjà eu ta chance pour le tuer.

Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur la porte et des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Il le savait, putain, il le savait. Chaque heure passée ici le lui rappelait.

Mais il était prêt, prêt pour un nouvel essai qui cette fois serait le bon. Son plan se mettait doucement en marche. Un plan pour lequel le jeune Malfoy allait l'aider, sans le savoir. Un plan qui le forcait à jouer un tout nouveau rôle.

Potter le Sauveur.

• . • . •

-Ca fait du bien, hein bizut ?

La voix de Sherwood lui parvenait à peine à cause du brouhaha provoqué par les jets d'eau et les éclats de voix des nombreux hommes présents. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour aussi heureux de se laver. Un simple jour passé à AZ, et il se sentait déjà vicié, sale.

Bien sûr, au début il avait été très réticent au fait de se mettre à poil au milieu de tous ces autres mecs qui le dévoraient des yeux. C'était presque comme mâcher le travail à l'avance à ceux qui étaient tentés d'abuser de lui.

Mais Sherwood ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle et Draco avait fini par se convaincre que c'était presque comme dans les douches communes pendant le sport quand il était encore au lycée. Sauf qu'aucun de ses camaradesde football n'était un taré emprisonné pour meurtre, viol ou même pire.

Il acquiesça vaguement à la question du manchot qui avait fermé les yeux et accueillait l'eau chaude sur son visage avec un rictus extatique.

Le blond, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tasser contre la paroi pour dissimuler son corps nu. Il n'était pas particulièrement pudique mais il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. C'était deux choses très différentes.

Du coin de l'oeil, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler rapidement le corps de Sherwood qui l'étonna légèrement. Il semblait musclé magré ce que laissait paraître sa silhouette quand il était habillé. Il se sentait presque maigrelet comparé à lui, pas étonnant que les mecs de AZ se sentent capables d'abuser de lui.

Il détourna le regard, les joues un peu rouges. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se mettre à détailler un mec, tout à coup ? Bon d'accord c'était juste Sherwood mais quand même, il était clair que celui-ci se tapait Robin. Il n'avait rien fait pour lui cacher.

Il y avait tellement de tension sexuelle malsaine dans cette pièce étouffante et humide où des jets de douche étaient alignés.

Quand il s'était réveillé le matin même, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la veille. Potter qui avait subi la punition pour l'avoir secouru. Alors que lui aussi aurait mérité d'être traîné au trou, il avait frappé le gardien également.

Potter aurait pu le dénoncer et lui attirer des ennuis.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser à son sujet. Les mots de Sherwood tournaient et retournaient dans on esprit _'Si tu t'étais fait baiser dans le couloir, ils n'auraient pas levé le petit doigt pout t'aider'._ Pourtant le brun l'avait fait et pas qu'un peu.

Il recula légèrement pour jeter un bref regard à tous les autres hommes présents, cherchant inconsciemment à voir si Potter se trouvait parmi eux.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire finalement son foutu 'Merci de m'avoir sauvé' qu'il voulait tant l'entendre prononcer.

-Alors Malfoy, on mate ses petits camarades de douche ?

Il recula vivement quand la silhouette nue de Greyback vint se placer juste dans son champ de vision. La panique commença à monter comme un frisson effroyable le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les mèches humides qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

-Casse-toi Greyback. Fais pas chier ! Grogna Sherwood en s'interposant entre eux sans aucune peur apparente.

Mais cette fois, le colosse ne se montra pas aussi 'doux' qu'au réfectoire et il lui décrocha un violent coup de poing à l'estomac mais le parvint à le bloquer de son unique main, laissant tout de même échapper un râle de douleur.

Greyback eut l'air surpris et il n'en fallut pas plus à Sherwood pour profiter de cette occasion et le frapper violemment à la mâchoire. Draco ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement, il était comme tétanisé et pourtant admiratif de la force du manchot.

Comment pouvait-il faire le poids face à Greyback ?

Celui-ci rugit de douleur et de rage et il plaqua Sherwood contre le mur de la douche, bloquant sa gorge avec son avant-bras avant de lui asséner de nombreux coups de poing, toujours à l'estomac et Draco n'attendit pas de voir son codétenu cracher du sang avant de se jeter contre l'épaule du colosse pour le frapper également.

Il se retint de crier de douleur quand son poing s'écrasa contre la pommette de Greyback, il ne savait pas que ça faisait aussi mal de frapper quelqu'un ! Ca paraissait tellement jouissif dans ces putain de films de boxe.

Le géant fit un signe du menton derrière lui et trois de ses acolytes vinrent projeter le blond au sol, l'assomant presque d'un coup vicieux tout près de son entrejambe. Draco eut l'impression de voir des étoiles mais il entrouvrit les paupières pour voir Sherwood gisant au sol, la bouche pleinement de sang, maintenu en place par deux autres mecs.

-Sherwood !

Sa propre voix dans sa tête le fit gémir de douleur et il se débattit violemment, griffant, tirant, mordant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il parvint presque à se dégager de la poigne d'un des mecs et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Le premier réflexe qui lui serait venu dehors, dans le monde normal.

-Au secours ! Putain, aidez-nous !

Mais même de là où il était, il pouvait voir que dans les cabines de douche, il n'y avait plus que Greyback et ses cinq larbins, Sherwood et lui-même.

Il aperçut néanmoins un gardien près de l'embrasure de la porte et son visage s'éclaira jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse que c'était le dénommé Avery, celui qui avait failli buter Potter hier. Il le vit faire un petit signe du menton à Greyback et celui-ci éclata d'un long rire.

-Ohoh, en plus de la permission du Grand Manitou Malfoy, on dirait que j'ai aussi celle d'Avery. J'vais m'en donner à cœur joie.

Le Grand Manitou Malfoy ? Draco n'eut même pas le temps de se poser des questions.

Il écaquilla les yeux d'une terreur non feinte et il agita ses jambes qui n'étaient pas encore entravées dans tous les sens pour tenter de frapper Greyback qui s'approchait de lui avec un sourire dangereux et une érection que rien ne dissimulait.

L'un des trois hommes qui le tenaient le frappa encore une fois pour tenter de le rendre docile mais même à moitié assomé, le blond se débattait comme un beau diable, refusant de se soumettre.

Pourtant, ses assaillants parvinrent à le mettre à genoux, juste en face de Greyback qui lui empoigna les cheveux et le gifla violemment, lui ordonnant d'ouvir la bouche.

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance ruisselaient sur les joues du jeune détenu qui serraient les dents sans cesser de remuer dans tous les sens mais trois paires de mains le maintenaient trop étroitement.

Le colosse lui boucha brusquement le nez et Draco fut obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre une goulée d'air.

Des doigts épais se glissèrent entre ses lèvres pour les maintenir ouvertes et il se prit un nouveau coup au visage quand il les mordit avec rage.

-Si tu mords, je t'explose le crâne. T'as compris, salope ?

Des ricanements lui parvinrent et ses larmes redoublèrent malgré lui. Il aurait aimé être capable de subir ça sans un cri, sans pleurer, sans leur laisser voir que ça le brisait.

-Non.. ! Greyback, je vais te crever, enflure !

C'était la voix de Sherwood, entrecoupée de halètements de douleur mais elle se tut quand l'un des acolytes du colosse lui décocha un nouveau coup dans l'estomac.

La dernière chose que Draco entendit avant qu'une queue ne se glisse de force dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un haut le cœur.

_'J'ai compris. Putain, j'ai compris Potter. J'ai compris que j'ai besoin de soutien ici...'_

Mais le Sauveur ne vint pas.

• . • . •

_**A suivre. **_

_(1) Je suis désolée pour ce truc débile mais c'est le slogan d'une vieille pub sur les pains d'épice et mon père n'arrête pas de la chanter en ce moment. Je devais la placer quelque part. xD_

• . • . •

_Bon j'suis crevée, énervée et en manque de chocolat._

_Alors ce sont Draco & Nagini qui en ont fait les frais. xD_

_Je me rends compte que ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas drôle. J'ai voulu accentuer un peu plus le drame du fait de se trouver à AZ. _

_J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ? _

_J'attends vos avis, positifs comme négatifs ! ;)_

_(Ou même juste si vous avez reconnu de qui j'me suis inspirée pour la réserve d'oxygène à roulettes de Voldy. \o/)_

• **RAR Anonymes :**

**Kiarablack :** Hola Kiara ! J'aurais aimé répondre à ta review en espagnol mais le mien est vraiment trop mauvais ! Mais tu es ma première revieweuse d'Espagne (ou d'un autre pays latino?) et ça me fait plaisir. Comme tu le dis si bien, Draco a beaucoup d'ennemis à AZ et je crois que ça se ressent particulièrement bien dans ce chapitre-ci. Si même les gardiens s'y mettent, il ne va pas faire long feu. Ce qu'a fait Lucius ? Je ferais sans doute bientôt des petits flash-backs pour expliquer le passé de Malfoy Grand Père et Lucius. ;) En fait, j'ai trop de flash-back à faire pour expliquer tout plein de choses xD En tout cas, merci de me lire et d'avoir commenté ! J'espère que cette suit t'a plu et je te dis à très vite. Muchos Besos !

**Kalymerho :** Salut Kaly ! Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver sur ce chapitre-là aussi ! Je comprends ce que c'est d'être interrompue quand tu es en pleine lecture d'une fic et c'est vraiment frustrant ! Ravie que tu aies quand même réussi à le finir xD Oh ? Je suis contente si j'ai réussi à vraiment te surprendre avec l'apparition d'Abraxas ! C'est ce que j'espérais en fait, faire apparaître un personnage peu commun. ;) Pour Dumby, je pense que ce chapitre 4 a répondu à ta question :p Donc oui, tu avais bien vu juste ! Je t'avoue que l'idée d'en faire le patron des Vipers m'avait effleuré mais Grand Père Malfoy, ça le fait mieux je trouve. Draco a encore plus chaud aux fesses maintenant et son avenir semble plus qu'incertain ! Mais ce n'est que le deuxième et il aura le temps ensuite pour retomber sur ses pieds et trouver ses propres forces pour s'en sortir à AZ. Hihi, moi sadique ? Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment :p J'avoue, j'adore mettre plein de mystères partout mais si je le fais, c'est parce que je sais déjà comment les résoudre alors ce n'est pas trop un souci. Vous aurez toutes les réponses à la fin, c'est sûr ! En tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre et je suis désolée pour le retard de chapitre, je n'ai pas respecté mon chap' par semaine. _ J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et je te dis à très vite ! ;) Gros Bisous et bonne semaine !

**Roll : ** Roll ! Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire et m'a faite très plaisir. \o/ Je suis ravie que ma RAR t'ai également fait plaisir, à vrai dire quand les reviews m'enthousiasment beaucoup, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre de façon un peu trop longue. Même si je suis crevée après un chapitre, je mets un point d'honneur à répondre de façon correcte. Je trouve ça très frustrant quand les auteurs répondent par seulement 2-3 lignes xD Mais tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'être aussi taré que moi ! Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère beaucoup aussi quand je lis tes reviews et toutes les gentilles choses que tu me dis :D Je suis très contente que la suite t'ait plu, je n'étais pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais s'il a suscité votre intérêt alors je peux aller dormir en paix. En fait, j'ai reconsidéré les vingt chapitres et ça ne me paraît plus très faisable vu toutes les intrigues que je rajoute au fur et à mesure. u.u C'est comme si c'était un autre moi qui écrivait et qui s'amusait à ne pas respecter ce que je décide de mettre dans mes chapitres ! Comme un double maléfique :p C'est donc la Devil Koibi qui se goinfre de chocolat quand il faut pas et qui fait Draco a de plus en plus d'ennuis, le petit chou. Tomber amoureuse de mes persos ? Si j'arrivais à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, je pourrais même aller mourir en paix ! (si tu me mets trop la pression, je vais faire une overdose de chocolat xD)

Roh mais non, il ne faut pas dire 'Ta gueule, Roll' ! Moi j'aime ses longues reviews qui me font beaucoup rire. Et puis tu sais, il n'y a pas de mal à être une lectrice passive, je suis un peu comme ça aussi. Et puis je préfère que tu ne cherches pas à la loupes tous les défauts de ma fic, ça me ferait faire une dépression à coup sûr. XD

J'espère que cette suite non plus ne t'a pas déçue et que tu seras là aussi pour le prochain chapitre. Qui arrivera avec moins de retard, promis ! Han, tu manges du chocolat pour reviewer ! Dans mes braaas ! Bonne semaine à toi en tout cas et merci de continuer à me suivre. 3 Mais oui, les vaches sont des animaux très nobles xD La preuve, elles sont vénérées en Inde ! Moi j'suis vénérée nulle part u.u J'veux être une vache ! Ne t'en fais pas pour le professionnalisme, le fait que tu aimes me suffit déjà amplement ! Pas grave pour la non-relecture de ta review, l'appel de la bouffe avant tout xD J'espère vraiment que ça t'aura plu également ce nouveau chapitre et que tu seras là pour la suite. Je te fais des bisous plein de chocolat et te dis à très vite. ;)

_Pour les reviews signées auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu, je m'en occupe ce soir, je ne vous oublie pas !_

_Merci encore à vous de me suivre. ;)_

_Je vous dis rendez-vous pour la suite ?_

_Bonne semaine à tous._

_Koibi~_


	6. Merci pour le poison

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi. Bon, avec deux ans de retard, certes...Mais il ne faut pas voir le verre à moitié vide voyons !_

_Il m'est arrivé pas mal de choses (cool et moins cool) et mon inspiration s'était envolée loin par la fenêtre. Mais vous savez quoi ? J'crois qu'elle est revenue. Pour de bon. _

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long silence radio et je vous remercie, car c'est le fait d'avoir relu toutes vos reviews qui a ravivé ma passion pour cette histoire. _

_Noël approche dis donc ! Alors considérez ce chapitre et tous ceux qui viendront comme des cadeaux de remerciement de ma part. (Ouais enfin, au vu de leur qualité, ça risque d'être des cadeaux empoisonnés)_

_J'espère retrouver avec plaisir les personnes qui suivaient cette fiction, ainsi que de nouveaux lecteurs bien sûr, pour vous faire découvrir mes nouvelles idées tordues._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de l'agrémenter de chocolat surtout !_

• **Disclaimer : ** Les personnages de l'univers de J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas mais tout le reste si, surtout les gros méchants gardiens de prison. Je me suis également inspirée de la série 'OZ', qui m'a suggérée notamment le titre.

• **Raiting :** Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit un bon gros M.

• **Notes : ** Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire se déroule en grande partie dans une prison. C'est un Univers Alterné et comme je vais essayer de rester fidèle aux 'ambiances de prison' que j'ai pu voir dans certaines séries américaines, il se peut que le langage ou les actes soient parfois crus et/ou violents. Je ne tomberais pas dans quelque chose de trop glauque, pas d'inquiétude mais c'est juste pour prévenir les personnes susceptibles d'être choquées par ce genre de choses.

**/!\** Oh et l'histoire qui suit contient toujours de très fortes allusions (le mot est faible, non?) à des rapports **homosexuels**.

**Chapitre 6 ****:**Merci pour le poison

-C'est ça, Blondie. Continue sagement...

Draco avait l'impression de n'être rien d'autre que le spectateur de sa propre torture. Pourtant, il ressentait parfaitement la douleur provoquée par le sexe énorme de Greyback qui lui déformait la mâchoire à chaque nouvelle poussée brusque.

Son cœur se soulevait en même temps que sa glotte malmenée et sa gorge tentait de repousser l'intrusion en se contractant. Son esprit s'était comme fermé et seuls ses yeux clos montraient l'étendue de l'humiliation qu'il ressentait. Il faisait tout pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Dans l'instant, il aurait voulu crever.

Malgré ses efforts, deux gouttes amères s'écrasèrent sur ses joues et il frissonna quand des doigts rugueux vinrent les recueillir. Un rire amusé retentit.

-Garde tes larmes pour quand j'm'occuperai de ton cul.

Greyback échangea un regard entendu avec l'un de ses hommes qui émit un grognement impatient en aventurant une main sur le fessier de Draco.

-'Fin, quand on s'occupera d'ton cul. Y a pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent en ce moment, je peux bien leur offrir ça.

Le blond rouvrit soudainement les yeux et son regard orageux n'était que haine. Une haine qu'il ne pouvait que contenir pour l'instant. Ses dents se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de la queue immonde de Greyback et il sentit une main puissante lui écraser la gorge.

-Tu sais c'qui t'attend si tu me mords, salope. Mais résiste, ça m'excite encore plus.

-Toujours aussi pitoyable, Greyback.

Draco put reprendre des goulées d'air suffisantes quand la queue de son agresseur quitta enfin sa bouche. Celui-ci s'était tourné vers le nouvel arrivant, ou plutôt l'importun venu perturber sa séance de jeu. A travers ses yeux encore embués, le blond reconnaissait une silhouette familière, fine et élancée. Des cheveux sombres et un regard qui ne vacillait devant rien, pas même l'homme imposant qui lui faisait face.

Greyback caressa son propre sexe de façon obscène tout en le pointant vers le perturbateur.

-Dégage, la pute intouchable. T'as déjà eu ta chance. Fais la queue pour la prochaine tournée.

Les yeux clairs de Robin se plissèrent indiciblement et semblèrent jeter des éclairs de mépris qui rebondissaient sur Greyback, indifférent. Pendant que leur attention était concentrée sur le nouvel arrivant, Draco tenta de se défaire de l'étau des deux hommes qui le tenaient toujours mais c'était chose impossible. Il cracha aux pieds de son bourreau, comme pour chasser ce goût immonde qui lui collait à la langue et au palais.

Mais chaque nouvelle goulée d'air ou de salive était imprégnée de la queue de Greyback. Celui-ci grogna en voyant le crachat et lui agrippa les cheveux à lui en décoller la racine, s'apprêtant à envahir à nouveau sa bouche qu'il gardait fermement close, les dents serrées en protection vaine.

C'est à ce moment que le regard azur de la Reine des Intouchables changea du tout au tout. Le mépris se fit sensualité, la courbe de ses cils devint caressante et sa langue pointa hors de ses lèvres pour les humecter avec insolence. Avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée, il ôta son T-shirt gris délavé et le laissa choir au sol, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur de la douche. Il laissa échapper un petit râle obscène quand sa peau tiède rencontra le carrelage glacé.

-Tu vas heurter mon amour propre, Grey. Personne n'a jamais préféré un puceau à mon cul.

Pour la première fois, le chef des Werewolves sembla flancher. Ses yeux sombres allaient rapidement de Robin à Draco et on pouvait presque le sentir peser le pour et le contre. Il y avait à ses pieds le parfait moyen de se distraire et de souiller le blason de ces enfoirés de Malfoy. Et d'un autre côté...Robin. Il la voulait depuis si longtemps, cette pute arrogante. Et la voilà qui s'offrait à lui sur un plateau.

C'était sans doute pour essayer de sauver la peau de cette petite frappe de Sherwood mais peu importait la raison. Robin savait vendre son cul et portait bien son nom de Reine des Intouchables, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre occasion.

-Mon offre n'est valable qu'une fois, ajouta Robin avec assurance, comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

Greyback mettait bien trop de temps à se décider et Draco pouvait entendre Sherwood tousser et reprendre conscience. Du moins en partie. Les doigts du détenu intouchable jouèrent distraitement avec la lisière de son boxer apparent et ses cheveux habituellement tressés étaient relâchés sur ses épaules. Charme sauvage qui s'offrait docilement. Bordel, il était aussi beau qu'une femme.

Et c'est ce qui acheva de convaincre Greyback de relâcher sans douceur les cheveux de Draco qui serait retombé la tête la première sur le sol de la douche si les deux hommes de main ne le tenaient pas fermement. D'un signe de tête, leur chef leur fit signe de desserrer leur poigne puis il reporta son attention sur Robin, l'attirant impérieusement contre lui.

-Foutez-moi ça dehors, ordonna-t-il en désignant du menton Sherwood et Draco, toujours en partie assommés.

Néanmoins, le manchot se redressa soudainement sur les genoux. Il aurait voulu bondir pour arracher Robin de l'étreinte de l'enfoiré qui le tenait, mais ses côtes blessées se rappelèrent à lui et il s'effondra à nouveau.

-Putain, fais pas ça...

Un rire gras échappa à Greyback et Sherwood se sentit encore plus pitoyable d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il redressa la tête, juste pour apercevoir le regard de Robin, juste pour s'assurer que l'Intouchable trouverait un moyen de faire un sale coup à Greyback et qu'il ne s'offrirait pas à lui. Mais il ne rencontra que deux orbes claires et froides qui lui intimaient silencieusement de fermer sa gueule. Connaissant son compagnon aux cheveux verts, il aurait du savoir qu'il en était incapable.

-Tu vas pas baiser avec cet enfoiré, il sait même pas se servir de sa queue !

Le troisième homme de main, qui était près de Sherwood, n'attendit pas l'ordre de son chef pour lui asséner un coup qui le fit grogner de douleur. Robin se dégagea soudainement des bras de Greyback et s'accroupit juste en face du manchot.

-Je suis une pute. Je donne mon cul au plus offrant. Et crois-moi, t'as jamais eu grand chose à offrir Sherwood. Ma période de bénévolat s'arrête ici. Alors dégage avec ce qui reste de ton corps.

De là où il était, Draco ne pouvait pas apercevoir le visage de Sherwood mais il savait que les paroles de Robin n'avaient pas eu un bel effet sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car quatre mains le traînèrent sur le sol avant de le jeter sans ménagement en dehors des douches. Il gémit quand le corps de son compagnon de cellule vint heurter le sien quelques secondes plus tard.

Le blond sursauta en sentant à nouveau des mains sur lui et il ne détendit pas pour autant en réalisant que c'était trois gardiens, dont Snape, qui les faisaient se relever. Les hommes se contentèrent de leur enfiler à chacun un pantalon avant de supporter leur poids en avançant dans le couloir.

-Vers l'infirmerie, ordonna le chef des gardiens, le visage impassible.

Draco croisa succinctement son regard sombre et il crut y lire quelque chose comme de la pitié. Il faut dire qu'il y avait écrit sur leurs gueules qu'ils venaient de se faire violenter. Le blond n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit et le trajet à travers les longs couloirs austères lui parut une éternité. Finalement, ils franchirent une porte à double battant, qui s'ouvrait à l'aide d'une carte magnétique, et une odeur aseptisée vint lui agresser les narines. Les gardiens les laissèrent aux soins de deux personnes en blouse blanche qui les menottèrent à un lit d'hôpital avant de commencer à les ausculter.

La lumière blanche et grésillante était une torture pour les yeux brûlants de Draco et c'est le moment que son estomac choisit pour se rappeler à lui.

Il se redressa vivement et vomit ses tripes sur le sol près du lit avant de retomber sur l'oreiller et de sombrer dans une inconscience bienvenue.

• . • . •

C'était bien la première fois qu'il courait dans les couloirs pour une raison autre qu'une envie pressante ou pour faire chier des gardiens.

Ouais. Ce n'était ni pour pisser, ni pour baiser, ni pour se marrer. Pourtant, il courait quand même. Jusqu'à sentir une goutte de sueur dévaler son cuir chevelu et il ne prit même pas la peine de l'en chasser. Il ne ralentissait sa course que lorsqu'il passait devant quelques pions, ne tenant pas à prendre le risque de se faire emmerder.

Et la plupart des gardiens ici n'attendaient que ça, une raison pour le boucler au trou à nouveau.

Les douches ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi lointaines des cellules avant ça. Il parvint finalement dans la cour du Level UP où se trouvait une bonne trentaine de détenus. La plupart étaient réunis en bandes, à chuchoter à voix basse et à rire trop fort. Son regard vif embrassa la grande salle et il réprima un soupir. Ouais, ça aurait été trop beau que le gamin Malfoy ait été là, à l'attendre sagement. Mais il ne voyait pas non plus Greyback, ce qui était encore plus mauvais signe en soi.

Il fit claquer sa langue de façon impatiente et s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin vers les douches quand il fut interpellé par l'une de ses vieilles connaissances :

-Hé Potter, tu m'dois une revanche !

Il porta son attention sur l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années qui répondait au doux surnom de l'Embrouilleur. Mais le brun préférait l'appeler Slug, il était d'ailleurs vaguement sûr que son nom était Slughorn. Harry s'approcha rapidement du plateau d'échecs qui se trouvait juste devant le détenu et esquissa un petit sourire.

« Pas l'temps, Slug. »

-On a toujours le temps pour une petite partie, voyons.

« Pas dans ce cas-là. »

-T'es pas drôle.

« J'ai jamais prétendu l'être. »

-Ah oui ? Je croyais. Vu le numéro ridicule que tu nous as servis hier.

« Faut bien que j'me maintienne en forme. Rien de tel qu'un jogging. »

-Avec tout ce temps perdu à parler, on aurait eu le temps de jouer.

Ce n'est qu'à l'entente de ces paroles que Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le croyait aux talents de Slug pour embrouiller le cerveau de ses interlocuteurs. Pour un peu, il en aurait oublié la raison de sa cavalcade à travers les couloirs de AZ.

-Et puis, poursuivit Slug, faut bien que certains d'entre nous se trouvent une occupation. On a pas tous un petit puceau blond à disposition.

« Répète ça. », grinça le brun, d'un ton moins nonchalant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-Seulement si tu m'bats.

Harry posa son regard sur l'échiquier sur lequel les pièces étaient déjà en place et prêtes pour une future partie. Slug prenait toujours les blancs lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble. Le brun saisit le roi immaculé entre ses doigts et d'un coup de pied, il envoya valser le reste du jeu à travers la pièce. La majorité des détenus présents interrompirent leurs affaires pour se tourner vers eux. La distance entre les deux hommes se réduisit sensiblement et le roi blanc fut brandi tout -trop?- près des yeux de Slug.

-Échec, annonça tranquillement Harry.

Mais il se tendit quand il sentit la main de Slug, ou plus précisément la chose pointue que le vieux détenu semblait avoir entre ses doigts, beaucoup trop près de son entrejambe. Le brun baissa rapidement les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une fourchette subtilisée pendant un repas. Mais ici, même une serviette en papier pouvait devenir une arme redoutable, si on en avait les ressources nécessaires.

Et quelque chose lui faisait croire que Slug saurait se montrer imaginatif avec une fourchette s'il s'y sentait obligé.

Raisonnablement, Harry éloigna la pièce du jeu des yeux de l'Embrouilleur. En partie parce qu'il ne tenait pas à attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui pour aujourd'hui. Deux gardiens les observaient déjà avec méfiance et c'est qui lui fit mettre fin à cette petite altercation avec Slug. Il lui rendit le roi blanc et remarqua avec soulagement que la pression pointue contre ses couilles n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Il commençait à s'éloigner avec agacement quand il entendit la voix amusée du vieux détenu, occupé à ramasser les pièces du jeu éparpillées au sol :

-Tu pues Potter. Tu f'rais mieux d'aller te laver au lieu d'emmerder les honnêtes gens.

Harry comprit alors dans cette phrase le message que voulait lui faire passer Slug. Ou plutôt sa jubilation de lui avoir fait perdre assez de temps pour l'énerver. Et lui faire manquer quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ? Il ne posa pas plus de questions et bouscula quelques détenus qui lui bloquaient le passage pour filer en direction des douches.

Il courut dans les couloirs, se moquant bien désormais de se faire arrêter par un gardien. Il parvint finalement au niveau des deux grandes pièces réservées aux douches communes. L'une d'elles était vide et l'autre...était gardée par trois des hommes de la bande de Greyback. Et Harry n'était pas assez con pour croire qu'ils étaient placés là pour protéger la pudeur de leur abruti de chef.

C'est donc sans hésiter qu'il fit mine de vouloir rentrer dans les douches, demandant nonchalamment :

« C'est bien la file d'attente pour les douches ? »

-Dégage Potter, gronda l'un des hommes.

-Ouais dégage, répéta un autre.

-Casse-toi !, surenchérit le dernier.

« Waouh, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un vocabulaire aussi varié ! »

Souriant, il tenta à nouveau de pénétrer dans la pièce derrière eux mais leur rang se resserra et leurs regards se firent menaçants. Ou idiots. Le brun n'était pas tout à fait sûr quand il s'agissait d'eux.

-Si tu veux t'doucher, va en face.

« Ma douche préférée est dans cette cabine-là. Ça me bloque quand je dois en changer. »

-J'ai pas compris en quoi c'était mon problème.

« Ça va le devenir si tu continues à m'faire chier. »

-Ah ouais ?

« Ouais. »

Harry recula de deux pas juste à temps pour éviter le crochet du gauche qu'avait tenté de lui asséner l'un des trois gorilles. En fait, ils n'étaient pas tous bâtis comme des gorilles. Deux d'entre eux étaient juste gros et surtout lents. Il répliqua presque immédiatement et d'un coup de pied précis, il fit trembler l'un des genoux de son agresseur. Il se recula davantage pour ne pas se faire prendre en traître par derrière et serra les poings, un éclat presque vicieux dans les yeux.

« Après une nuit passée avec Betty, j'vous dis pas à quel point j'ai envie de me défouler. »

Les hommes face à lui semblèrent hésiter légèrement. Malgré leur supériorité numérique, ils savaient qu'ils devaient se méfier de ce dangereux taré aux yeux verts. Il y avait des tas de rumeurs folles qui couraient sur lui. Cannibale, arracheur d'oreille ou de toute autre appendice qui dépasserait, nazi fanatique de torture. Peu importe quelle rumeur était vraie, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement envie d'en faire les frais.

Mais ils étaient trois contre un, merde ! Ils n'allaient pas trembler devant un gringalet arrogant. C'est ce que se dit l'un des hommes de Greyback et il réduisit la distance entre Harry et lui pour tenter de le choper par la nuque dans le but de la lui briser.

Mais il ne comptait pas sur le fait que le brun, plutôt que de l'esquiver comme quelques minutes auparavant, viendrait à sa rencontre pour le prendre de court. L'homme n'eut que le temps de voir un sourire étirer les lèvres de Potter avant de pousser un cri de douleur quand il sentit son nez se fendre sous un coup de poing bien placé. Harry réprima le grognement de douleur qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper, sa main n'avait pas forcément apprécié de rencontrer brutalement le nez de cet enfoiré.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand un poing humide s'écrasa contre son menton, à l'endroit même où se trouvait déjà un début d'hématome. Il se tint contre le mur pour ne pas flancher et prit juste la peine de cracher un filet de salive ensanglantée avant de s'apprêter à rendre coup pour coup. Mais il s'abstint quand il vit que ce n'était pas l'un des sbires du chef des Werewolves qui venait de le frapper, mais bien Greyback lui-même.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller avant de sortir des douches et on voyait sa queue se balancer entre ses jambes. Il n'avait pas volé son surnom de Loup et Harry se félicita mentalement de ne jamais l'avoir traité de p'tite bite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous à emmerder mes hommes ?

Harry savait que le seul fait de parler allait envoyer des éclairs de douleur insupportables dans les muscles de sa mâchoire. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la face devant une raclure comme Greyback. Ce mec était pire qu'un vautour. Il se jetterait sur lui pour l'achever s'il décelait ne serait-ce qu'une once de faiblesse.

« J'suis juste venu prendre ma douche, comme tout l'monde. Ils m'ont cassé les couilles alors j'ai du leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Vu qu'leur maman poilue a pas été fichue de le faire. »

La 'maman poilue' en question esquissa un rictus entre l'amusement et l'irritation et lui adressa un regard méprisant.

-Si tu voyais ta sale gueule, tu verrais que t'es celui qui s'fait éduquer ces jours-ci.

Le brun ignora la pique et croisa nonchalamment les bras sur son torse, détaillant Greyback comme s'il n'était qu'une merde sur le sol :

« Tu veux bien dégager de là maintenant que t'as fini tes p'tites affaires ? Si j'veux voir des vers de terre, j'peux aussi bien aller en cuisine. »

Un rire tonitruant répondit à ses paroles et le chef du gang des poilus saisit fièrement sa queue dans sa main. Décidément, il aimait l'exhiber autant que possible.

-Sois pas jaloux, Potty. Si t'en veux, y en a encore. J'suis pas à une pute près aujourd'hui.

Instinctivement, Harry serra les dents et il sentit de nouveau un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Il avait réellement envie de lui faire ravaler sa queue de boa à cette pourriture. Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire passer l'envie de la lui agiter sous le nez en sous-entendant qu'il aurait un jour une occasion de le baiser. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui cracher une réplique cinglante à la figure car un homme sortait de la salle derrière les gorilles de Greyback.

Il semblait qu'il venait tout juste de se rhabiller, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Robin. Robin !?

-Ferme ta bouche, Potter. Tu vas gober des mouches. Ou pire qui sait, vu ce qui traîne ici, dit tranquillement la reine des Intouchables en jetant un regard en direction des hommes de main.

L'un d'eux ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque et il fit un pas en direction de Robin mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut un grognement menaçant de la part de son chef. Il recula immédiatement en baissant les yeux mais sans se départir de son air hargneux. Greyback glissa une main possessive autour de la taille du brun séduisant et lui susurra presque :

-Viens m'voir ce soir, ma jolie. Je me montrerais encore plus généreux.

Robin leva les yeux au ciel et échappa habilement à son étreinte, le regardant à peine tout en remettant sa chevelure en place :

-Si j'ai rien d'mieux à faire.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas convenir au chef des Werewolves car il l'attrapa impérieusement au niveau des joues, les pressant jusqu'à y imprimer la marque de ses doigts, le forçant à lui faire face :

-C'était pas une question. Tu m'as offert ton cul contre tes deux p'tits copains. Et j'suis loin d'en avoir eu pour mon argent. N'oublie pas ta place, la pute.

Si le regard azur de Robin avait été un gros calibre chargé, alors cet enfoiré de Greyback ne serait plus qu'un cadavre rempli de plomb sur le sol. Mais malheureusement, c'était juste un regard. Lançant des éclairs, certes, mais des éclairs inoffensifs. Sa fierté blessée y luisait mais pas une seconde il ne baissa les yeux face à ceux de son bourreau. Ce dernier esquissa d'ailleurs un sourire excité et sa poigne s'adoucit tandis qu'il caressait la pommette parfaite de Robin.

-Dis-le que t'es ma pute, je veux l'entendre.

« Lâche-le, Greyback ! Et range ta putain de queue ! » rugit presque Harry, les paroles du détenu lui donnaient sérieusement envie de lui éclater la gueule contre le mur. Encore plus que d'habitude.

-Ta gueule, Potter.

Harry resta surpris quand il réalisa que c'était Robin et non Greyback qui venait de lui ordonner de la fermer. Dans son regard vert, on pouvait lire toutes les questions qu'il se posait mais la reine des Intouchables avait des choses plus urgentes à faire que d'y répondre. A commencer par se débarrasser de celui qui le prenait pour sa pute attitrée.

Sa main se posa sur l'avant-bras imposant de Greyback et son regard se fit aussi caressant que lorsqu'il était venu sauver la mise de Draco et Sherwood.

-Envoie-moi un de tes gorilles quand tu voudras me voir.

Cela sembla convenir au détenu hargneux car il lui sourit d'un air entendu et le relâcha pour qu'il puisse quitter le couloir. Robin jeta un dernier regard derrière lui avant de partir, et il était destiné à cette tête brûlée de Potter. Il se foutait de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il devait savoir : il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé. Surtout pas par quelqu'un comme lui. Robin n'avait jamais compté que sur lui-même. Et les choses étaient très bien ainsi.

_T'es vingt ans trop jeune pour espérer sauver qui que ce soit, Potter. _

Et le Potter en question semblait vouloir rester silencieux. Sans un regard de plus envers Greyback et sa bande, il reprit également la direction des cellules. Il accéléra le pas pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi par ces emmerdeurs, il n'était pas d'humeur à se confronter encore à eux.

Son cerveau analysait à toute allure les informations qu'avait laissé échapper Greyback à propos des « petits copains » de Robin. Il savait de qui il était question mais ignorait s'il devait être réellement satisfait de ne pas avoir trouvé le bizut Malfoy dans les douches. Ses questions ne tarderaient pas à trouver des réponses, quitte à en oublier sa douche ou la douleur qui lui lacérait la mâchoire.

Il avait raté non pas un mais deux sauvetages aujourd'hui.

_Potter le Sauveur_, on repassera.

• . • . •

-Ils dorment depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça fera presque cinq heures maintenant.

-Tu leur as donné quelque chose de fort ?

-Seulement à Sherwood, il a quelques côtes fissurées. L'autre va plutôt bien, il avait surtout l'air en état de choc.

-Hum. Merci Doc.

-Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de plus d'infos, Remus.

L'homme aux traits fatigués acquiesça avec un léger sourire puis reporta son attention sur les deux lits en face de lui. Malfoy n'était pas là depuis deux jours et il se retrouvait déjà à l'infirmerie. Il savait que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée de le faire entrer dans le programme de l'Unité Pilote mais il en avait reçu l'ordre.

Il n'avait pas osé demander au Doc si le gamin portait les marques d'un viol, il n'aurait pas été capable de lui parler sans avoir l'air condescendant s'il avait su. Mais vu le teint blafard qu'affichait le blond, même dans son sommeil, il ne pouvait que faire des suppositions.

Il sursauta presque quand Malfoy ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés et qu'il les braqua sur lui. Le gamin porta immédiatement les mains à sa bouche, comme pour vérifier si quelque chose s'y trouvait encore et il se détendit légèrement quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas. Remus se racla légèrement la gorge et lui offrit un petit sourire qu'il espérait spontané :

-Mr Malfoy ?

Draco plissa les yeux à l'appel de son nom et il resta tout d'abord silencieux. Il n'était plus habitué à être appelé ainsi. Mr Malfoy. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'émanciper de l'autorité de son père, il n'avait alors plus été que Draco. Et depuis qu'il était entré à AZ, il n'était plus rien du tout. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes, glaçantes, pour réaliser où il se trouvait.

Infirmerie. Tout était blanc, ou plutôt gris. Le plafond était haut mais ce n'est pas comme s'il espérait voir le ciel de toute façon.

Il se redressa en position assise mais son bras resta tendu derrière lui à cause des menottes qui le maintenaient au lit. Même évanouis ou à moitié morts, les détenus n'étaient pas libres de toute entrave. Il se souvenait avoir lu quelque part que le cadavre d'un célèbre tueur en série était resté menotté à la table d'opération pendant son autopsie, tant la frayeur qu'il inspirait était grande.

Il porta une main à sa tête lourde et avant même de s'intéresser à l'homme qui lui parlait, il chercha Sherwood du regard. Il le trouva, dans un lit près du sien, sa respiration semblait laborieuse et il était plus blanc que les draps remontés sur lui.

Un nouveau haut le coeur le saisit quand des images écoeurantes envahirent son esprit. Des doigts étrangers dans sa bouche. Puis une queue. Des rires. L'humiliation. Plus forte que cela, la rage.

-Mr Malfoy ?

Il en aurait presque oublié l'homme en face de lui. Il déglutit pour chasser la boule dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas l'envie de pleurer, non. Il ne pleurerait plus sur son sort. Il pensait qu'il lui faudrait des semaines pour se désillusionner et s'ajuster au mode de vie à AZ. Mais il lui avait suffi de quelques instants pour savoir qu'il ne voulait, et ne pouvait, rester celui qu'il était la veille.

« Sherwood va s'en sortir ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc, regardant enfin son interlocuteur.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un d'important. Du moins, il ne correspondait pas à l'idée que Draco s'en faisait. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir ainsi que d'une chemise bleue un peu froissée dont les manches étaient déboutonnées et remontées jusqu'à ses coudes. Il portait une cravate mais ce détail n'atténuait pas son allure débraillée.

-Oui, il va s'en sortir. Il est sous analgésiques mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, répondit Remus, les yeux fixés sur le jeune détenu.

Draco acquiesça et remonta instinctivement ses genoux contre son torse avant de les baisser immédiatement. Même devant un mec de l'administration, ou qui en avait l'air en tout cas, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser transparaître la moindre vulnérabilité. Qui savait ce dont était capable cet homme ? C'était AZ. Il ignorait jusqu'à quel point le système était corrompu.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Draco.

Le blond fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom et surtout du ton paternel avec lequel on s'adressait à lui. Il ne chercha même pas à faire semblant d'employer un ton plus respectueux quand il demanda :

« Vous êtes qui exactement ? »

-Tu as raison, j'aurais du me présenter avant toute chose. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je suis le responsable de l'unité spéciale dans laquelle tu as été transféré à ton arrivée.

« Ouais, le Level UP ou une connerie du genre... »

Lupin émit un petit rire et s'approcha du lit de Draco, se frottant le coude d'un air presque gêné.

-Oui, c'est vrai que certains l'appellent comme ça. Dans tous les cas, j'aurais aimé que l'on se rencontre dans de meilleures circonstances que celles-ci, Draco. Je peux t'appeler Draco ?

« Ça ne sert à rien de poser la question après l'avoir déjà fait deux fois. »

-Haha, c'est vrai. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Le blond commençait sérieusement à être irrité par cette conversation. Il ne savait pas ce que le responsable de l'Unité Pilote foutait ici et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Il avait seulement envie de se recoucher et de profiter des quelques instants de tranquillité qu'il lui restait avant d'être de nouveau jeté dans la jungle en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Ses yeux gris et incisifs détaillèrent longuement le dénommé Lupin, essayant de capter la moindre once de mensonge ou de cruauté dissimulée derrière son visage fatigué ou ses yeux bruns bienveillants.

« Ouais. Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'un responsable se serait déplacé juste pour me demander ça. »

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Lupin, l'air réellement surpris. Tout ce qui se passe ici est sous ma responsabilité, toi y compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Un problème dans les douches ?

Le regard de Draco se plissa et il comprit ce que cet homme venait réellement faire ici. Était-il en train de le tester lui aussi ? D'évaluer son potentiel en tant que balance, en tant qu'informateur docile ?

La boule revint encombrer sa gorge et il refoula loin, très loin, les souvenirs évoqués par le mot 'douches'. Il avait refusé un rôle de pute, ce n'était pas pour devenir celle de ce Remus Lupin. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui apprenne, c'est qu'en prison, plus on parlait et plus son espérance de vie raccourcissait. Surtout si on parlait aux hommes en costume-cravate, aussi miteux soit-il.

« Vous devriez faire inspecter votre carrelage, il est très glissant. »

Remus réprima un petit soupir las. Il avait passé une nuit affreusement courte et le fait de voir qu'un détenu aussi jeune pouvait déjà aussi...Aussi quoi ? Aussi peu coopératif. Les prisonniers l'associaient automatiquement à l'autorité, aux personnes à abattre.

Pourtant ces dernières années, il avait plus joué un rôle de conseiller que celui de responsable tyrannique. C'était plutôt à Snape qu'était réservé ce rôle et il semblait en être pleinement satisfait. Lupin s'approcha encore plus du lit de Malfoy, posant ses mains sur les barreaux en fer qui formaient le bout du lit.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Draco. Quand tu auras envie de parler, tu n'auras qu'à le faire savoir à un gardien qui m'en informera. Mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas un gardien, tu n'as pas à craindre quoi que ce soit.

-Cette précision est inutile, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez la carrure pour devenir un gardien, ajouta une voix froide au timbre sarcastique, provenant d'un coin de la pièce, tout près des portes de sortie.

Draco n'avait même pas remarqué que le gardien Snape se trouvait également dans la pièce et vu la réaction de Lupin, celui-ci l'ignorait également. Son regard se durcit légèrement mais il ne se départit pas de son air bienveillant et s'éloigna du lit du détenu.

-Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit et remets-toi bien.

Remus se dirigea ensuite vers les lourdes portes qui menaient hors de l'infirmerie et Draco tendit légèrement le cou pour le voir adresser un regard autoritaire à Snape, comme un ordre implicite de le suivre hors de la pièce.

Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire en coin et valida sa carte magnétique pour leur ouvrir les portes avant de les refermer derrière eux, laissant le blond avec ses pensées encombrantes.

Draco ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce que Lupin venait de lui dire. Pas encore, pas tant que d'autres choses lui encombraient autant la tête. Il se rallongea contre les oreillers et ferma les yeux à l'instant où Sherwood rouvrait les siens.

Les calmants l'avaient tout d'abord assommé mais il s'était réveillé peu avant que Lupin ne se ramène pour faire semblant de s'inquiéter de leur sort. Bon, il y avait pire que le chef du Level UP, on pouvait même dire que c'était quelqu'un d'humain comparé aux autres. Mais ça, le manchot s'en foutait pour l'instant.

Il avait mal. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas ses côtes blessées qui le lançaient. La douleur se manifestait juste un peu plus haut, au niveau de la pompe à sang qui lui servait de cœur, et il serra le poing jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

_Putain_. Robin.

• . • . •

Remus attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés de quelques mètres de l'infirmerie avant de se retourner pour barrer le passage à Snape, qui lui comptait continuer tranquillement son chemin jusqu'aux cellules. Il eut l'air surpris et l'un de ses sourcils se haussa en guise d'interrogation.

« Quand je m'adresse à un détenu, j'attends de vous que vous restiez à votre place, Snape. Si vous l'avez déjà oubliée, comme trop souvent je le remarque, je me ferais un plaisir de vous la rappeler. »

-Et quelle est-elle, _Chef_ ?

Cette réponse ne sembla pas convenir à son supérieur, tout comme le ton ironique qu'il venait d'employer.

« En dessous de la mienne. J'ordonne et vous vous exécutez. Vous prenez beaucoup trop de libertés dernièrement. »

Remus sursauta presque quand Snape réduisit la distance entre eux et il recula instinctivement, se faisant acculer contre l'un des murs du couloir. Il releva le menton pour faire face à l'homme qui le dominait de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux sombres encadrant son visage impassible.

-C'est si rare de vous voir user de votre autorité, Chef. Surtout avec moi. Prenez garde. Une fois qu'on a goûté au pouvoir, on s'en passe difficilement.

Le chef d'unité fit de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux mais il pouvait tout de même apercevoir la main de Snape caressant presque sensuellement sa matraque tout en prononçant ces mots. Il fronça les sourcils et repoussa d'une main l'homme en face de lui pour le forcer à lui rendre son espace vital.

« Je veux sur mon bureau les vidéos de surveillance des douches de ce matin. »

Le gardien recula légèrement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans se départir de son arrogance à peine voilée. Il n'aimait pas quand Lupin était aussi sûr de lui, aussi certain de son pouvoir. Alors qu'il n'en détenait aucun. Il ne savait pas ce que le Directeur trouvait à cet homme insipide, même pas foutu d'enfiler un costume décent.

-Les caméras ont eu un souci. Les bandes sont inutilisables.

« Comme ça doit vous arranger. » cracha Lupin, sans même y réfléchir.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, nous sommes du même côté. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à voir des gamins se faire violenter dans les douches.

« Alors faites quelque chose pour que cela cesse ! Autrement, je serais obligé d'en référer au... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Snape l'avait à nouveau plaqué contre le mur, plus fortement cette fois. Il était sur le point de tenter de lui asséner un coup pour le faire reculer et lui faire payer son insolence mais les mots susurrés à son oreille l'en dissuadèrent :

-A qui ? Au Directeur ? J'aurais également quelques mots à lui dire. Au sujet d'un détenu de niveau D qui reçoit de nombreuses visites.

Remus détourna la tête, refusant de lui répondre, et il le poussa violemment, ou du moins il essaya car Snape était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air et il ne broncha pas, resserrant sa prise autour de lui. _Ancien militaire_, se souvint Remus, il avait parcouru son dossier il y a longtemps mais il s'en rappelait.

-Vous avez vos vices de procédures. Et j'ai les miens, _Remus_. Mais n'ayez crainte, le secret de vos escapades nocturnes est bien gardé avec moi.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés sur un ton plus que moqueur et cette fois, Remus le repoussa avec une force qui le surprit lui-même. Snape parut surpris lui aussi car il n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de lui prendre sa matraque.

Le regard brun, habituellement bienveillant ou juste fatigué, était à présent glacé par la colère. Il pointa durement le bout de la matraque contre le torse de Snape, le forçant à rester à une distance raisonnable.

« Gardez vos vices et vos mains pour vous, _Severus_. Touchez-moi encore une fois et je les briserai l'un comme l'autre. »

Il balança ensuite l'arme sur le sol et le bruit résonna dans le couloir désert jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise non loin de son propriétaire. Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Remus se dirigea vers le bout du couloir, se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être hors de vue du gardien.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venue la rage, et l'inconscience, suffisante pour provoquer cet homme de la sorte. En fait si, il le savait. Sirius. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir donné à son opposant une faiblesse dont il pourrait user. Et abuser, le connaissant.

Snape ramassa prestement sa matraque et tandis qu'il la remettait pensivement en place, il ne put ignorer les battements accélérés de son cœur. Il avait été presque...excité par l'accès de colère tellement inattendu de la part de Lupin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et pour une fois, il n'était ni moqueur ni cruel.

Juste impatient. De voir à nouveau la rage déformer le beau visage de son _chef_.

• . • . •

Draco avait envie de murmurer _'Hey Sherwood, tu dors ?'_ mais il savait que le moment était loin d'être approprié. Son camarade de cellule s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt mais il ne lui avait pas dit un mot, c'est à peine s'il l'avait regardé. C'était prévisible. Il devait s'en vouloir et lui en vouloir. De lui avoir attiré des emmerdes qui l'avaient envoyé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le blond soupira et remua dans le lit à la recherche d'une position pas trop inconfortable. Mais c'était difficile avec son bras entravé et les points de son corps qui étaient encore un peu douloureux. Il s'en sortait bien, physiquement, après une altercation de ce genre. Mais son mental était loin d'être intact.

La lumière de la lune perçait à peine à travers les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie, recouvertes de barreaux solides. Il n'avait quasiment pas vu le visage du médecin venu l'ausculter avant le repas du soir, celui-ci portait un masque chirurgical remonté jusqu'à ses yeux. Juste au cas on voudrait qu'il se sente encore mieux dans ce putain d'endroit.

Il ferma les yeux et se força à compter pour chercher le sommeil. Un, deux trois, quatre...Quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-dix, quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-onze...Mille-deux-cent-un.

Il s'apprêtait à chercher une manière plus efficace de s'endormir quand il entendit un bruit très léger. Comme un bruit de pas. Il resserra instinctivement les doigts sur son drap, réfléchissant à toute allure à une façon de se défendre en cas d'agression nocturne. Mais il n'avait rien à sa portée.

Il ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où une main étrangère recouvrait sa bouche dans le but d'étouffer un éventuel cri.

Draco était prêt, pas question de subir une nouvelle fois sans broncher. Son poing serré rencontra une joue et un grognement de douleur retenue résonna dans la pièce. Suivi d'un murmure contrarié alors que deux yeux verts se braquaient sur les siens :

« Putain, calme-toi puceau. C'est que moi. »

Potter._ Potter !?_

_**A suivre.**_

• . • . •

_Voilà voilà !_

_Je suis vraiment contente d'être arrivée au bout de ce chapitre._

_Je sais que vous étiez nombreux à l'attendre et j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus._

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai rien perdu de mes tendances sadiques..._

_Mais ça s'arrangera ensuite. Normalement. Je sais plus. xD (Mais si!)_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience, positifs comme négatifs ! ;)_

_(Ou même juste le thème de votre calendrier de l'avent -Milka et Kinder, ce sont les meilleurs! \o/)_

• **RAR Anonymes :**

**Kalymerho :** Salut ma Kaly ! Ça fait longtemps mais j'espère quand même avoir l'occasion de lire à nouveau tes magnifiques reviews super boostantes. J'ai beaucoup ri en la relisant, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à susciter autant d'émotions dans ton petit cœur ! En tout cas, t'as eu tout bon quant à ma source d'inspiration pour Voldy :D Quant à de possibles ébats sexuels entre Neville et Nagini, je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter car je ne suis pas sûre d'être seulement possible d'écrire ça ! J'suis trop contente que ma « big revelation » (avec l'accent américain, s'il vous plaît) ait eu l'effet escompté. Apprendre que Sherwood est le fils de Riddle a aussi été un choc pour moi. (eh ouais) Je fais tout pour lui donner du relief comme tu dis car il est bien parti pour rester dans l'aventure. Quant à la fin de mon chapitre...Quand je l'ai relu dans le but d'écrire (enfin) une suite, j'ai aussi eu quelques frissons dans le dos. xD J'avais vraiment la tête pas claire. Mais en voyant la suite, je pense que tu constateras que ma tête est encore moins claire qu'avant. Tu auras eu ta réponse quant à un potentiel sauvetage dans ce chapitre en tout cas. (je donne quelques réponses quand même parfois, héhé!) La crise de foie par abus de chocolat a bien eu lieu et elle aura encore lieu tous les jours je le crains é.è Ta review m'a fait infiniment plaisir, j'ai aimé la lire à l'époque et la relire plus récemment. J'espère te retrouver pour la suite, Kaly ! A très vite, bisous.

**Koalamanga :** Coucou ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé un message. Je te rassure concernant mon histoire, c'est aussi stressant à écrire qu'à lire (je souffre en même temps que vous!). Je ne connais pas le milieu carcéral aussi bien que je le voudrais et la plupart des choses que je décris sortent soit de ma tête, soit des séries que j'ai vues. Mais si ça fait réaliste alors mon vœu est exaucé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également (même si elle risque d'être moins bien écrire u.u). Bisous et à très vite !

**Keza :** Salut toi ! Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris du temps pour lire ma fic et pour tes reviews ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre sur certains points. Comme hum...*tousse* les douches...*tousse* En tout cas les malheurs de Draco ne sont pas encore finis pour l'instant mais au moins il ne sera pas le seul à avoir des soucis. xP Je suis ravie que Sherwood t'intrigue et que tu veuilles en savoir plus. Au départ, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait autant d'ampleur mais maintenant, j'ai envie qu'il reste. Je fais tout pour qu'il vous plaise aussi. Pour le sauvetage option cheval blanc, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue xD (ben quoi, une reine qui sauve une princesse, ça marche aussi!) Merci à toi pour tes commentaires et encouragements ! A très vite j'espère, bisous.

**Dannal :** Coucou Dannal ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu au point que tu aies hâte d'avoir la suite et du coup je m'en veux encore plus de ce long délai imprévu. La suite est donc là et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur. J'attends ton avis en espérant que tu penseras à repasser par ici ! Merci et à très vite, bisous !

**Robin :** Haaaan, un autre Robin ! Ça m'a fait beaucoup rire moi aussi quand j'ai vu ton pseudo. Je me suis dit que tu allais me détester pour ce que je réservais à notre super reine des Intouchables ! J'espère que ce n'est pas totalement le cas xP Ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies eu envie de me laisser un commentaire ! Voilà donc la suite que tu attendais et j'espère qu'elle se laissera elle aussi dévorer ! Merci encore et à très vite j'espère, bisous.

**Helen :** Salut Helen ! Ouiii le groupe est séparé, ça m'a brisé le cœur ! Je reprends donc ma fic, même si c'est avec quelques mois de retard (c'était le temps de faire mon deuil xP). Elle en vaut le coup, tu trouves ? Merci, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. La fin de ta review m'a fait rougir (j'ai honte!) et j'espère vraiment que tu n'auras pas koibievé pour rien ;) La suite est là et elle n'est sûrement pas parfaite mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira ! A très vite, bonne semaine et plein de bisous !

**Caro :** Salut Caro ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de laisser un message. Malheureusement, ce chapitre risque d'être aussi un peu difficile à lire mais j'espère qu'il te plaira également. J'espère te revoir pour la suite ! A très vite, bisous !

**Kreatur :** Salut toi ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas pleuré trop longtemps car voilà la suite. ;) En espérant qu'elle ne te donnera pas envie de pleurer de dépit u.u A très vite j'espère, bisous !

_Je sais que c'est un peu vieux tout ça mais je tenais à vous répondre quand même._

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse !_

_Passez une bonne semaine et à très vite si vous le voulez ! (avant Noël normalement)_

_Koibi~_


End file.
